


Burning Wings

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drama, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Kyungsoo finds his life turned upside down in the short span of less than 24 hours, when he is pulled into a world of fantasy - which is the reality of his life because apparently he has been living a lie all along.Kidnapped by a King and leaving behind everything he has ever known has never been the plan.





	1. Prologue

 

The rooftops of the thousands of houses in the distance blare red under the warm Sun, and he can make out the busy street of the streets downtown, people going about their day. There's smoke puffing out of chimneys of some shops and soft breeze blowing them away for them to dissipate into thin air. There is merriness in the atmosphere, he can feel it under his skin, and he knows that the laughter of the children running on the cobblestone path – that he can't quite hear courtesy of the thick glass of his study – is something he wants to protect.

 

This tranquility and peace, that have been kept for years now, may be gone one day if he takes the wrong step, the wrong decision.

 

“Your Majesty,” a voice says behind him, and he isn't the least bit surprised at the man's ability to sneak into his room undetected. He is his best warrior after all.

 

He doesn't turn around, leaning against the large oakwood table instead. “Drop that,” he grunts, because being addressed as such isn't to his liking when it comes down to his long-time friend.

 

He at least expected the man to snigger or make a smart remark, but there is a tense atmosphere instead when quiet fills the gaps in the room. He knows that the other isn't one to keep another waiting, so he wonders what has happened to make his subject hesistant.

 

He's half-way to turning around when the younger man blurts out, clear and sudden, “We've found him.”

 

The air is different now, all peace gone when he turns to look at the other with hard eyes, whose mouth has set into a thin line.

 

“My men found him,” he reports. “He lives in the outskirts of a city in the human realm. With another man.”

 

“Have you confirmed that this is really him?”

 

The warrior answers with no hesitation. “Yes. They've been masking him with a spell this entire time. But I guarantee that this man is exactly him; he bears all the signs.”

 

The man near the table has his breath caught in his throat for a split second.

 

Their target has emerged, after all these years.

 

“Bring him to the castle,” he commands, “Bring him to me immediately and alive, Sehun.”

 

 


	2. 1. Captive

 

Calculus is as boring as ever.

 

“You can say that again,” Hyunsik says from beside him.

 

Kyungsoo looks perplexed. “You read minds?”

 

“No shit,” Hyunsik answers nonchalantly, doodling on his notebook so that it looks like he's taking notes. Kyungsoo snorts quietly, but enough for both of them to hear.

 

No, don't get him wrong; Kyungsoo doesn't necessarily hate doing numbers, but there is a limit to how much digits and formulaes that his brain can register in the span of two hours. And he believes that it's not in his power to stop his eyelids from dropping shut every few seconds. He's falling asleep in the middle of class but he couldn't care less, it's not like he fails anyway – he's not the best, but he knows his one of the best, and he takes pride in that because he knows his grades are some of the top despite his lack of attention in lessons.

 

His deskmate doesn't even care either. Well, technically, he does, but he knows just as much how Kyungsoo is going to pass his exams anyway so he doesn't do anything. Kyungsoo relishes in this fact but his cranky teacher thinks otherwise.

 

“Mr. Do!” she screeches suddenly and everyone shoots up at the piercing sound, including said male. “Wake up this instance!”

 

Kyungsoo is not one of those problematic children like Taewon and his gang, so he keeps his mouth shut and bites back a retort. But the rebel in his expressive eyes shows nonetheless and Kyungsoo reminds himself to break his teacher's glasses one day. “Don't make me punish you, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

All students are looking at him now, just to see his reaction. “Don't look at me,” he mutters silently under his breath because as much as he doesn't stand constant rambling on numbers, he doesn't stand attention either.

 

The teacher sees his mouth moving and gets the wrong idea.“Are you insulting me, Do Kyungsoo?”

 

“What? No!” he said indignantly, and Hyunsik plus some of his friend sitting around him stand up for him too.

 

But all of them get the detention card flipped into their faces nonetheless – just because she can – and after class Kyungsoo practically bows to each and everyone of his punished classmates.

 

“Nahh, it's not you who's wrong man, we're merely looking out for each other. And it's just some woman on mood swings wanting to get laid, no big deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He spends his study session too long in the library on a book that he doesn't realise it's already five minutes after school just ended, and he all but speeds his way down the hall towards the detention room because he doesn't need another nagging on time management.

 

“Oh god, I'm so late late late—ah!” he yells mid-chant, because his feet decided it's the best moment to trip on themselves and Kyungsoo falls to the floor, books scattered and papers flying in all directions.

 

He tries to pick himself up and groans in pain because damn, he hit one knee on the floor, and the next thing he knows there was a pair of hands pulling him up effortlessly. “Oh my gosh are you okay?” his helper asks, brushing off dust on his shirt.

 

“Yes..” he says timidly because sheesh, he just made a fool out of himself in the hallway. “Oh no my assignments! Quick, before the papers slip under the lockers!” Kyungsoo panics and both of them scramble to pick up the sheets.

 

“Here,” the student hands the few he has picked up, and Kyungsoo accepts them gratefully and he thank the heavens that the hallway is empty or people would've stepped onto his precious homework, which he spent precious hours on, that he could've used doing more precious things.

 

He bows politely. “Thank you! For the papers, and for helping me up,” he says and suddenly the student flusters, flailing his arms around.

 

“No no no don't bow!” the student exclaims and pulls Kyungsoo up to stand straight. “Please, you don't..you don't have to--”

 

“Oh but I do--” and Kyungsoo bows again, a perfect ninety degree. Kyungsoo isn't exactly uptight – although Hyunsik may say otherwise – but he knows when he has to be grateful of people's help and show them gratitude.

 

The other pulls him up in a flash. “Look, okay, okay, you're welcome!” he says. And then Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly, and the student looks taken aback for a moment before he grins back.

 

Kyungsoo notes his small but crinkling eyes, and he finds that the student is taller than him although not by much. He doesn't wonder why he hasn't seen him around even though he's in his last year, because Kyungsoo isn't one to make a habit of making new friends and observing people when he walks to classes.

 

His new companion glances down at Kyungsoo's knee and asks worriedly, “Hey, does it hurt anymore?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “What's the hurry? Heading off somewhere?”

 

Oh shit. “Oh my god!” he yells, and the student widens his eyes at the sudden outburst, and Kyungsoo didn't waste a second before he dashes down the hallway again straight to the detention room.

 

He barges in, panting, and finds a few students – including his friends – looking up at him with a bored face. “Where's the teacher?” he asks worriedly as his eyes dart around the space.

 

“Bathroom. Since the end of school fifteen minutes ago.” Chaerin answers for him before putting her head back on the desk to take a nap.

 

“Maybe she finally got some,” Hyunsik snickers, and people start cackling, as Kyungsoo deflates with a relieved sigh. “I see you've brought a friend!”

 

Kyungsoo looks to his side and there, standing almost shoulder to shoulder, is the student from before. “Hi!” he says suddenly, smiling, “I'm Byun Baekhyun,” and then he pats Kyungsoo's shoulder. “You didn't tell me you were heading for detention, I was on my way here too!”

 

His friends welcome him warmly and calls him to sit with them – like this is some goddamn meet up at a club – and Kyungsoo comes over to sit beside Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun..oh wait, can I call you that?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun coos at his slight shyness.

 

“You can, I don't mind. But most call me Baek though for short.”

 

“Okay, Baek then,” he concludes and relaxes because there's something in the way that Baekhyun treats him like a long-time friend. Kyungsoo is awkward as hell because he doesn't make friends that often and neither does he like to start up conversations, but ignoring your helper when he's sitting right next to you with nothing to do seemes kind of inappropriate for him; and no, he's not a stuckup. “Um, what year are you in?”

 

Baekhyun gasps dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. “Why, Kyungsoo! I'm a senior like you, and you haven't noticed me?”

 

Kyungsoo splutters, “I'm sorry!” he says panickedly and those who saw his reaction laughs.

 

“Hey, hey, relax,” Baekhyun says, “Maybe we can get to know each other, how about we hang out after school?

 

“Cool,” Kyungsoo replies, and he hears Hyunsik's fake sobs about how his friend has grown up to making friends of his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How come I feel like I've never seen you?” Kyungsoo asks as they walk down the street. Okay, before he didn't wonder why he's never seen Baekhyun, _now_ he does because just into a few hours of friendship he finds Baekhyun exceptionally loud, more so than his friends; but a pleasant company nonetheless. They're heading for Baekhyun's apartment because apparently they share the same taste in video games, and Kyungsoo is more then happy to try out Baekhyun's newest one.

 

“Hey, hey,” Baekhyun says, “Have you seen how you act? You don't even look at people when you walk in the hallways or in the cafeteria. I'm surprised you don't bump into people that much.” Kyungsoo hums. “Or maybe, I think people knows how you are so they look out for you and try to avoid bumping into you. Wouldn't want to hurt a squishy, right?”

 

Kyungsoo takes the liberty to look offended. “I am _not '_ squishy'!”

 

To his horror, Baekhyun reaches out to pull at his cheek and when his eyes widen in surprise, Baekhyun pinches harder.

 

“Stop it!” he says, whacking Baekhyun on the arm and his new friends laughs, but at least his hand has retracted.

 

Kyungsoo thinks about where their conversation had stopped. “Oh wait, so you've noticed me?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs, kicking a pebble to the side of the street. “It's hard to miss a cutie like you--” he says and holds up a hand just in time to the punch that aimed for his forearm. “Besides, you have some of the top grades. Hey, do you study, like, all the time? I don't think I can even manage half of what you get!”

 

“Not really,” Kyungsoo stumbles on a stone but Baekhyun steadies him with a firm grip on his arm and he mumbles a thank you. “I even sleep a lot in class. But I guess I have Minseok-hyung to thank for though, because he teaches me everything I need to know.”

 

Baekhyun turns to look at him. “Minseok-hyung?”

 

“My cousin. He's like four years older than me, and he's like a brother to me. Our parents have been working out of country for years now, but he takes care of me well. Sure he nags a lot sometimes, but he's cool.” Kyungsoo smiles to himself, unknowingly, and he misses the soft look in Baekhyun's gaze.

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says after a while, smiling embarrassedly, “Got a bit sentimental there.”

 

“Nahh, it's okay. I like to talk about the people I love too.”

 

“The people you love?”

 

Baekhyun ticks his lips. “Dumb people,” he claims, “but yeah, you can say that.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, and when they round a corner Kyungsoo jumps. “Oh, can we stop by my house? I want to put away my bag and maybe change my clothes.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

They continue down their path, chatting comfortably, until they reached a small, homely house in a quiet residence. The house is not relatively new not that old either, the walls painted a soft cream and white color. He and Minseok has done a good job looking after the house all these years, and the healthy flowers and well-kept bushes decorating the outside of the house is something the both if them worked hard on and dearly loved. Kyungsoo sighs, “Welcome to my home,” and they make way up the path. “It's kinda small, but it's cosy. And since there's only the two of us so it's okay.”

 

Kyungsoo twists his body to grab at his bag to find his keys, and then there's a yelp, and he turns fully to look at Baekhyun. “What was that?” He sees Baekhyun with his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead as if he just ran into something, but there was nothing around the other; he isn't even close to the wall or door.

 

Then Baekhyun opens his eyes and Kyungsoo swears he see something flash before his friend smiles. “Nothing,” he assures, “just a bug.”

 

There's nothing peculiar of this because there tend to be ladybugs around the house because of the flowers. Kyungsoo chuckles and apologises, to which Baekhyun asks skeptically _do you really apologise for everything_?

 

Baekhyun steps besides him as Kyungsoo fumbles with his keys. “Hey, is your Minseok-hyung home right now?”

 

Kyungsoo finds the right one at last and thrusts it into the keyhole. “He's usually out this time around. He's a freelancer, so he has irregular jobs but sometimes he works shifts at the cafe nearby.”

 

When he's just about to twist the doorknob the door is yanked open, and on the other side stands his cousin. He's breatless and tense, contradicting to his laid back personality Kyungsoo has gotten himself used to. “Kyungsoo.”

 

“Minseok-hyung!” Kyungsoo says, “I thought you were out.”

 

“You're late.” he states, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, “Detention; Mrs. Hong's having a bad hair day.”

 

Minseok ignored his remark and gestures towards Baekhyun instead. “Who is this?”

 

Kyungsoo wonders if the strain in Minseok's voice is real. He looks at his cousin warily, and places his hand on Baekhyun's upper arm and Minseok flicks his gaze to their contact before looking up back at their guest. “This is Baekhyun, a friend. Baek, this is my cousin, Minseok-hyung.”

 

Baekhyun smiles a little too politely and holds out a hand for a handshake. “Hi, I've heard about you from Kyungsoo.”

 

Minseok takes the offered hand and Kyungsoo can't help but notice the somewhat stiff atmosphere. “Good things, I hope.”

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo says, stepping inside an toeing off his sneakers, “I'm going to put away my bag and change my clothes, okay? Then I'm heading off to Baek's.”

 

The elder's shoulders tense immediately, and there is a steel gaze settling upon Minseok's eyes. “You..you can't.”

 

It's new that Minseok acts like this. Minseok isn't someone who judges a person he just met so quickly, and he is nothing but polite when it comes to treating people. Yet he seems like he doesn't like Baekhyun one bit.

 

Baekhyun doesn't look the least bit surprised, though, or offended, as if he's expected this but Kyungsoo doesn't think much of it when other thoughts are running in his mind. “But why?”

 

“Because I said so,” Minseok replies sternly. “I want you to go upstairs and do your homework, right now.”

 

“I finished them! I did all of them during study session!”

 

“Then I want you to help me in the garden!”

 

“Hyung, we just trimmed the bushes and tended the flowers yesterday!”

 

“Well I don't allow you to--”

 

“You can't do that!” Kyungsoo flails. He's been yelled at enough today and was ounished for something he didn't do, and he doesn't need someone to cage him for nothing again. “I'm 18 for goodness' sake, hyung, why are you doing this, you never did this to any of my other friends before!”

 

Baekhyun decides to step in, “It's okay if you can't come today, Kyungsoo, we don't have to hang out today if Minseok-hyung needs you.”

 

“Oh no, he doesn't need me right now,” Kyungsoo retorts, because he thinks it's unfair for Minseok to hold him back for no reason, nor dispprove Baekhyun as his friend. “I'll come with you.”

 

Minseok looks angry by now. “Listen to me, Do Kyungsoo, you are staying at home and that's final.” He pauses, and looks at Baekhyun hard. “And you are never meeting him again.”

 

He's confused, because there's really no reason to hate Baekhyun, and even if Baekhyun has something to do with Minseok in the past Kyungsoo should know – he's been living with Minseok since he's born and have been sticking together ever since. As far as he knows, there's no major incident whatsoever, and if something did happen than why is it to the extent that Kyungsoo's not even allowed to see his new friend?

 

Baekhyun's eyes flash at Minseok's words and suddenly the world blacks out and Kyungsoo feels blind, because he sees absolutely nothing despite it being in broad daylight and he gasps in surprise. There is yelling in Minseok's voice but he speaks of a language Kyungsoo doesn't recognize, and he tries to grasp at his eyes; expecting a blindfold but finds none.

 

He doesn't sense Baekhyun beside him either. But then somewhere in the room glass breaks and there are stumbling and hitting, and Baekhyun is grunting aloud. “Minseok-hyung!” he calls aloud, petrified, and then there's an instant crackling sound and suddenly the room illuminates a dim blue.

 

The sight that greets Kyungsoo once he has readjusted his eyes is Baekhyun swinging a yellow staff in Minseok's direction, both of them in the living room and near a shattered vase, and Kyungsoo runs with an outstretched hand towards his cousin. Minseok – with startling blue eyes, to Kyungsoo's astonishment – pushes him back and avoids the hit expertly before swiping his legs under Baekhyun. Baekhyun falls but rolls over just before Minseok can punch him right in the face, and Kyungsoo stares dumbfounded at the crack on the floor where Minseok's fist connected with the surface.

 

He doesn't know what's real anymore.

 

He rushes to the two, though he doesn't exactly have a plan on how to stop them, but at least he's giving it a shot. He tries to jump on Baekhyun, who's preoccupied with Minseok, but then when Baekhyun is swinging his staff he accidentally hits Kyungsoo right on the stomach and instead of falling to the ground, he's sent flying across the room only to slam into a hard, cold uneven surface.

 

Minseok yells out and manages to kick Baekhyun in the gut, and Kyungsoo sees how Baekhyun looks shocked at him, like he feels guilty for hurting Kyungsoo.

 

There is pain shooting up his spine from the impact and Kyungsoo tries to feel what it is that he slammed into, expecting a shelf or cupboard, but then again, they wouldn't be so cold. And he realizes then, that he's slammed into a wall, but the walls and windows all around the house is covered in _ice_.

 

He feels wetness at the back of his head and his vision blurs. His head must've hit a jagged part. The image of the two fighting animatedly turns hazy, and he could just make out Minseok pinning Baekhyun against the wall with a hand on his throat, staff on the floor.

 

Kyungsoo can't see it, but he's sure veins are popping on Minseok's knuckles, and Baekhyun is grasping at the hand with his mouth agape, struggling to breathe.

 

He wants to yell at his cousin to stop, because he thinks the fondness in the small eyes and the friendliness Baekhyun has shown him are real. And no, he isn't ready to witness his kind hyung become a murderer right in front of his eyes.

 

But then another figure bursts from the ice-coated window near the two, taking them by surprise. He hits Minseok by the head, and Kyungsoo blacks out the same time his cousin falls to the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

The word rings in his ears, and he groans because it caused a dull throbbing in his temples, and then it took him a full minute to register that it's his name.

 

He's in a sitting position, legs sprawled out. His back and waist hurt and the start of his tailbone down to his ass feels sore, and when he shifts the cold surface of the wall he's leaning against rubs him he flinches, accidentally bumping the back of his head against the wall. He yelps in a hoarse voice, dry from lack of use, and when he yanks his hands he finds them restrained. He panicks and tries to break free, struggles to open his eyes only to shut them back from the light.

 

“Kyungsoo, no!” the voice calls again, and Kyungsoo realizes it's Minseok's. “Don't move. Now, follow my instructions; relax, sit still, and open your eyes, slowly.”

 

Kyungsoo obliges obediently. He tries to even his breathing, and the knowledge that Minseok is here with him helps to calm him down. He leans back and cracks his eyes open, blinks to adjust, and is shocked by what he sees.

 

He is in a small, cube-like room with dark walls and floors, and instead of another wall to his left, shiny metal bars strectches from floor to ceiling with only small gaps in between each of them.

 

His hands are collared in thick metal cuffs and chained to the wall, and he thinks it is a bandage wrapped around his head. Across from him is Minseok, pretty much in the same position as him, and he gasps at the blossoming purple on his cousin's cheek.

 

And he is smiling, for goodness' sake. “Hyung!” Kyungsoo squints, as if that'd help his sight zoom in on the bruise, “What happened to you?”

 

“Well,” he grumbles annoyedly, “Your friend can throw quite a few punches.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns and looks around, and Minseok sags against the wall. “He's not in here, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hyung, what happened? Oh my gosh, you freaking cracked a floor! And you fought like a pro! And hyung, did you realise our house was freaking coated with ice?” Kyungsoo squints his eyes again – curse his bad eyesight, “And your eyes..they're not blue anymore!”

 

“Whoa, calm down, sport.” Minseok says, “We're captured, that's what happened.”

 

“By who? Baekhyun? Where are we? And what are they going to do with us? And where did you learn to fight like that? How and why did your eyes turn blue?”

 

Minseok sighs, and is probably just about to tell Kyungsoo to slow down when somewhere a door slams open, multiple footsteps echoing throughout the hall. Panic overtakes Kyungsoo because no, he's not ready to be chopped into pieces and sold to cannibals just yet, but Minseok is quick to give him a look that says _calm the fuck down_.

 

Shadows appear before the people does, and the figures that came into view makes him gape.

 

There's three of them, but the person standing at the frontmost looks the most intimidating – he's doning a set of clothes Kyungsoo has never seen before. Covering his torso is a beautifully crafted armor, black in color with delicate, gold designs that doesn't look too imposing and yet not too dull either. There is a sheathed sword strapped to his waist, and instead of wearing a greave and sabaton, the man is walking in a pair of black boots with gold edges to match his top. He isn't wearing a helmet either and a look up gifts Kyungsoo of a stony face with a pair of thin lips and dark brown hair. He's young, Kyungsoo notes, and wonders what kind of a poor life he has been through to get involved in human trafficking.

 

The two flanking the man are wearing an even more complete set of armor, with the gauntlets and poleyns and all, although theirs are golden in colour and bears fewer of the same flowery design. One of them opens the door and Minseok is scowling at them, and when the bars are pulled open, the ring leader heads straight towards Kyungsoo while the other two go for Minseok.

 

Minseok struggles when the two unchain him from the wall and bring his wrists together to cuff them behind his back instead. Mr. poker face is now looming over Kyungsoo, and Minseok yells for him to back off from his family.

 

The man scoffs when Minseok addresses Kyungsoo as his brother, and Kyungsoo stares up at him with wide eyes. “Um..what are you going to do to us?” he asks dumbly, for lack of anything else to say, because he knows for a fact that they're not going to release them even if he asks nicely.

 

The man doesn't say anything and unchains him too, bringing his hands together and does just as the other two had done to Minseok. He pulls him up by the back of his collar roughly and urges him to walk out of the dungeon and into the hallway.

 

He hears footsteps behind them and he can only assume that Minseok and the two soldiers are walking too. “Hyung?” he calls and tries to turn his head back to look at his cousin, but the man yanks his collar so that he's forced to look back up front.

 

“Rude,” he comments daringly, but the man doesn't respond. Minseok grunts from behind them. “Just keep walking, Kyungsoo.”

 

The hallway of the dungeons stretches for a short distance and then they're out through a wooden door, into a spirraling staircase dimly lit by torches. It's odd, Kyungsoo thinks because there's the thing called lamps but then again nothing is making sense so far so he just goes with the flow. They went up, up, passing by several other wooden doors that Kyungsoo reckons houses other sets of underground prisons.

 

They reach the top of stairs where there's a thick metal door. The man opens the door with his free hand and the light streams in, making Kyungsoo blink rapidly because it hurts, having just awoken and cooped up in the dark.

 

The man pushes him outside and soon they're walking down another corridor, but instead of stone floors and walls, they are trudging on clean, smooth, marble surface with large, golden logos that reminds Kyungsoo of the sun. The air is different here, and his skin tingles for reason unknown. There are very few people around, with attires Kyungsoo has never seen before either, but with the tools the carry Kyungsoo assumes that they are servants. But the thing that bothers him the most is how they all would look at him – him and him only – wide-eyed and shocked, and well, Kyungsoo doesn't like it.

 

They turn away though, when the man holding him so much as glances their way, and Kyungsoo could only guess how much power this man has. It's a little frustrating that they're not walking close enough to the window because then Kyungsoo doesn't get the chance to peek outside, just to get a glimpse and have a clue of where they are.

 

A few turns here and there and they reach two large golden doors, metres in length and thrice as tall as the man manhandling him. The intricate, elegant logo which Kyungsoo has seen almost everywhere, is carved meticulously in the middle, and it looks majestic enough that Kyungsoo stares in awe.

 

There are two guards dressed just like the two with Minseok, standing rigid with a halberd in a hand. He expects the one of the guards to help open the door or man to open the door himself with his hand, but then a gush of wind blows out of nowhere and the doors burst open by themselves and Kyungsoo is pushed forward, stumbling on his feet.

 

The doors have closed behind them but he doesn't care less, because Kyungsoo is busy gaping at the sheer size of the room before him. The ceiling is high and a large, glinting crystal chandelier hangs in the middle. There are no windows whatsoever, but the walls are a pretty mango-like color, bright and pleasant. There are three thick marble pillars on each side of the room and he realizes he is standing on a red carpet that stretches forward, up to the three steps of stairs and onto a marble stage where a golden throne sits in the middle with the familiar crest atop the backrest, lined and embedded with gems.

 

There is a man on the throne and Kyungsoo doesn't get to study him before he is pushed harshly to the ground on his knees. He is getting more annoyed by the second and is just about to snap at the man before the sole of a boot presses his nape so that his forehead touches the ground.

 

The act is degrading, because it makes him feel like dirt, and his cousin doesn't approve of it either. “You bastard!” Minseok growls, but the man ignores him. Kyungsoo heres some stumbling and guesses that Minseok is also pushed on his knees, and is proven right when he looks between his knees and sees him on his shins and is thankful that the two guards keeping him in place don't force his head down.

 

The man above Kyungsoo ignores Minseok and says aloud instead, “Your prisoner.”

 

There is some rustling, and footsteps coming near, and Kyungsoo's breath caught when he senses the man stopping just a few steps away from them. He sees Minseok snarling, face contorted with anger that Kyungsoo has never seen before, directed at the man Mr. Poker Face is talking to.

 

“This is him?” the man asks, voice velvety yet strong. Kyungsoo feels eyes boring into his skull and he's had enough of stares already, so he tries to lift his head to look up.

 

The foot on his nape shift so that it's just underneath his wound and Mr. Poker Face presses. Kyungsoo yelps. “Bow down before the King!” the man above him barks.

 

“Kyungsoo doesn't bow down before anyone!” Minseok snaps, “Not you, not any other ruler and certainly not your filthy king!”

 

It happens in an instant, two swords unsheathed and crosses right on the skin of Minseok's neck, but Minseok doesn't even flinch. He wants to yell at them to move away their blades from his cousin when suddenly the man across from him bellows, “Enough. Let him stand, Sehun.”

 

The foot is gone from his head and Kyungsoo is pulled upwards by the scruff of his neck until he's standing on his own. He doesn't look up and keeps his head down instead because this man doesn't even stay anything about the swords on Minseok's arms, and that's enough to make his anger boil.

 

The man comes closer and Kyungsoo sees feet clad in black boots. He darts his eyes up and down again, but he only managed to catch a lithe figure waering a tunic with a red cloth tied around his waist, and white bottoms. The man is staring at him yet again, and then he moves – slowly, circling him, looking him over.

 

“So small..” is his first remark, and Kyungsoo takes offense even though he've heard the same comment all his life. He's born short and petite, but he wants to take pride in his hits so he makes a point to whack this guy some day.

 

The man steps closer so he's right in front of Kyungsoo. “Land a finger on him and you're dead,” Minseok threatens, and Kyungsoo holds his breath as he awaits what'll happen. He sees the man shift just slightly and Minseok is dead quiet, but when not one, but two fingers tilt Kyungsoo's chin up, Kyungsoo's vision is filled with a face. A very handsome face.

 

The man's eyes are feline and a beautiful mocha brown, nose straight and lips full. Very unlike Mr. Poker Face – Sehun, he assumes – his skin is golden tan in colour and Kyungsoo finds this very attractive. His hair is a dark-brown colour, almost like Sehun's, but not quite the same as Sehun's has a reddish tint.

 

It is all Kyungsoo manages to take, alongside how the man's eyes bore into his own big ones, in the span of three seconds before there is movement from behind and yelling, metals clanking and then Sehun is thrown somewhere around the room and Minseok is right beside Kyungsoo. Large, cold icicles shoot up from the ground to form a circle around Kyungsoo, Minseok and the man, with one particularly ice pushing its sharp point right under the man's throat.

 

The chain holding the metal cuffs between Minseok's hands is broken, dangling lossely from his wrists. One hand is placed protectively on Kyungsoo's forearm and the other is held out, and Kyungsoo realizes all theses ice are from _Minseok's_ doings.

 

“I said,” Minseok barks menacingly, eyes flashing blue, “Don't touch him!”

 

Sehun advances towards the three but another pointy ice shoots up, threatening to cut through his stomach. The man before Kyungsoo stands straight, unfazed and holds out a hand in Sehun's direction in a gesture to halt him.

 

“Ah,” he says, amusement lacing his voice, “So what Baekhyun said is true. You _are_ his Dalae. I've expected no less.”

 

Suddenly he takes a step back, and calls out, “Chanyeol.”

 

It happens in a flash – a man lands behind the two of them from above, taking them by surprise and a ring of fire errupts around the icicles. He slams Minseok against one of the huge cones of ice, pinning him there by the arms and with a foot digging into his stomach, and Kyungsoo yells panickedly, “Hyung!”

 

He takes a step to run at Minseok but a hand grabs at his waist and the gorund is lost beneath his feet. The world tips over and Kyungsoo finds himself hauled onto one of the man's broad shoulder.

 

“KYUNGSOO! LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!!”

 

The man pays no mind and turns, and begins to walk away through an opening of the ring, a path made for him, stepping on a puddle where the ice has melted. The smaller squirms in his hold and tries to break free but there is an arm locking his legs together, and it's hard to do anything when you have your wrists bound behind your back. Kyungsoo lifts his head just in time to see Minseok screaming in anger, pointy ice shooting from the floor behind Chanyeol aiming for said man's head. But then he snaps a dark, red metal collar on Minseok's neck that automatically clicks in place with a loud clank, and the all the ice vanish.

 

Minseok's raging screams of profanities is the last thing Kyungsoo hears before the man steps out of the large entrance to the room with him carried like a sack, and the doors close shut right in face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>


	3. 2. Royalties

 

Nagged by a teacher? Check. Unreasonable detention? Check. Run into people? Check. Argue with your cousin? Check. New friend fought with said cousin? Check.

 

The list should've stopped there, but no, it just has to go on.

 

Waking up in a dungeon? Check. Bullied by man in armor? Check. Commented on being small? Double check. Finding out cousin has freaking super powers? Check.

 

Kidnapped by a ~~hot~~ guy?

 

Check.

 

It's the most confusing, shocking day in all eighteen years of Kyungsoo's existence, so much happening in barely one day. And so, with these thoughts in mind, all he could do at the moment is to thrash around like a child and garnering the attention of all those maids and people they pass by the hall. Minseok is back there, fighting, and who knows what'll they do to his cousin. His efforts are futile though, as the man carrying him only laughed heartily at his attempt and nodding once in a while at the people who'd bow in his presence.

 

There's the click of a door but Kyungsoo can't see where they are. Not that he would know anyway,but hey, it's a clue should he need it in the future.

 

They enter the room and the man shut the door with a nudge of his heels.

 

The door clicked and Kyungsoo realized a moment too late that maybe, maybe he will be locked up in here.

 

“Yah! Put me down! I said put me down, you--” his sentence is cut off with a gasp when he's thrown off and his back met satin sheets on a soft mattress. He bounce just slightly and he doesn't even get the chance to scramble up when the bed dips on both his sides, and a heavy weight pressed onto his stomach.

 

The man has his knees digging into the mattress on either side of his body, freaking sitting on his tummy. “Oh my god,” Kyungsoo grunts, “Freaking get off me!” because really, his hands are still bound behind his back in chains and shackles and honestly, the metals pressing into his back hurt like hell.

 

The man does nothing as such and leaned down instead to peer at his face. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and turns his head away because _no no nooo I'm going to lose my beautiful innocence--_

 

“I have to say,” the man says, “you're not quite how I expected you to be.”

 

With one cheek mushed against the bed, Kyungsoo asks, “Well, how did you expect me to be?”

 

“Hmm. For one, I pictured you much.. _taller_ ,” Kyungsoo tries to hit the man with his knee but to no avail, “and, I must say..” Kyungsoo feels a finger landing on the skin on the side of his neck, and he tenses. The finger moves and he feels blood rising up his cheeks when he realizes that the perpetrator is tracing his moles. “..you are very amusing, so far. I think your people call it cute.”

 

To this, Kyungsoo's eyes snap open. And he's never turned his head around so fast he thinks he hears his neck crack.

 

“What?!” he growls, “You did not just called me cute!”

 

The man is sitting upright, arms crossed over his chest. “Do you have any problem with that?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Oooh look at that,” the man says suddenly, hands reaching over to pinch Kyungsoo's cheek, “you're flustered already, isn't that just adorable?”

 

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo yells, and he's sure his cheeks are redder now – he wants to believe it's from the strain on his body and from being angry. This man is kidnapper for goodness' sake, and Kyungsoo decides he hates his cocky attitude.

 

And the nerves he has to bounce a few times on Kyungsoo's belly, inducing grunts from the smaller. “Your stomach is so soft..like my bed. Are you hiding a pillow underneath?”

 

The man scoots lower onto Kyungsoo's abdomen and lifts himself just a bit to yank Kyungsoo's shirt up to just below his chest, and Kyungsoo shrieks. “No! Don't do this to me, please!” he wails pathetically, but the man pays him no mind and observes his stomach, the intense stare boring holes into the flesh. He is wearing an amused expression and Kyungsoo wants to die. His soft belly isn't exactly something he can be proud of, much less in front of a man who could possibly be hiding freaking chocolate abs under his layers of clothing.

 

“So white..” he mutters, and then a hand is pressing softly at Kyungsoo's exposed belly making the latter gasped, “so smooth and cushiony. Like that small, spongy thing..what was it again?”

 

“I don't care, now get your filthy hands off my stomach--”

 

“No no, give me a moment to remember I know I have this,”

 

“Just remove your hand, I beg you--”

 

“Ah, yes, like that, like a--”

 

“My stomach--”

 

“Marshmallow!!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“OH MY GOD!!” Kyungsoo wails, near sobbing already because the world has decided to be ruthless with him today, god knows just how much comments he has received for his stature. And looks.

 

“Oh now it's pink like the strawberry-flavored ones--”

 

The door bursts open suddenly, and before the two on the bed can even turn their heads the man above Kyungsoo is tackled off Kyungsoo and the bed, onto the carpeted floor. Kyungsoo doesn't get to see who he is as the two figures rolled over one another, but he hopes with all his being that this is his saviour, his hero, his knight in shining armor--

 

The pursuer stands up abruptly, hair disheveled, and Kyungsoo hears something shattering. He thinks it's his heart. Because standing there is Byun Baekhyun.

 

If Baekhyun can't fight Minseok, and Minseok can't fight this man and his subjects, then how will Baekhyun save him from all of them?

 

Baekhyun scrambles onto the bed, frantic and sits on him much like the man did earlier. Kyungsoo groans and chastises himself for not making his escape when he had the chance. There are frantic hands fixing his shirt and attaching to both sides of his cheeks soon after. “Kyungsoo! Oh my god Kyungsoo are you okay?”

 

His attempt on a reply is cut off when Baekhyun pulls him into a tight hug, one that has his tongue tied because it's all sudden. He wonders if it is natural to want to hug him back, when Baekhyun might as well be a part of all this madness. But then Baekhyun is pulling away, turning his head to address attention at the man standing by the bed.

 

“Kai!” he wails, “How could you? I am thoroughly, utterly, devastatingly a-a-.. _ashamed_!”

 

The man – Kai – looks perplexed, and so does Kyungsoo. “What--”

 

“This isn't part of the plan! How could you taint this squishy little thing?”

 

Kyungsoo slumps. He doesn't care anymore on how people describe him.

 

“Baekhyun! I did nothing of the sort!”

 

“Then how do you explain..this!” Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo's shirt up, “And this,” he places a hand on the stomach and rubs, “And this! ...Oh my, what soft tummy you have.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to play dead, but he can't stay still when his stomach is out for all the world to see. So he tries to wriggle an attempt to maybe drag his shirt down a bit. Baekhyun seems to realize what he's up to and quickly pulls his shirt down. “Oh, sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly to which he responds with a glare.

 

Then he remembers. “Minseok-hyung!” he exclaims, eyes wide. “Where's my cousin?” Kai looks nothing short of confused at the word cousin, while Baekhyun looks genuinely guilty. “Is he okay? You guys didn't kill him right?”

 

His voice cracks over at the words and Baekhyun splutters. “No, Kyungsoo, we didn't kill him, and not going to! And yeah, he's okay..I think.” Baekhyun sends a glare towards Kai.

 

Kai rolls his eyes. “He's fine, he's resting right now.”

 

Kyungsoo eyes him suspiciously. “In the dungeon?”

 

“Hey, watch it. We gave him a comfortable room to live in.”

 

“I want to see him,” he says, voice determined. “Take me to my cousin, right now.”

 

Baekhyun from above looks at him apologetically, and tries to brush the stray strands on his forehead back, but Kyungsoo whips his head away in retaliation, to which, the former flinches and retracts his hand like a rejected puppy.

 

“No can do,” Kai says, tone resolved. “I brought you to my chambers for a reason.”

 

Kai's voice and stance screams finality and from all he's gathered from his observing he knows Baekhyun is his subject, just like all the others in the throne room, despite the two's friendliness earlier. And that explains why Baekhyun isn't making a move to bring him out, the power isn't in his hands. Well great, in an unknown place with unknown people he's separated with the only one _not_ unknown. He doesn't have a clue if they're lying to him either – Minseok might be locked up somewhere deeper than the prison they had been in, hurt and cold.

 

Kyungsoo's big eyes turn forlorn and dejected and without him even realizing, the corners or his mouth slant downwards and his lower lip protrudes out.

 

He's training his eyes elsewhere, and he registers Baekhyun getting off him and the bed, scrambling to the side where Kai stands. He hears Baekhyun hissing at the taller, and though it might be lowered into an attempted whisper, it isn't very subtle.

 

That rises a spark of hope, so Kyungsoo waits. He waits for it, he crosses his fingers--

 

*Sigh*

 

_Bingo._

 

“Fine,” Kai says and Kyungsoo turns to him, slowly, and he feels the smile coming up--

 

“ _But_ ,” the tan man adds, “that is after three days from now, during which I will observe your behavior. I will take back this generous offer should I decide so.”

 

“What! But why? Why don't you let me see him now instead and maybe only then I'll behave!”

 

“And how do I know that you'll behave _after_ I allow you to see him?”

 

“And how do I know that you're not lying to me?” Kyungsoo retorts. Then he huffs, “I'll do as I please until you let me see Minseok-hyung!”

 

Kai simply raises an eyebrow, not expecting the childish tantrum. “Then the three days will never end.”

 

The wheels in Kyungsoo mind turns as he contemplates this deal. He could annoy them and let them have a taste of hell until they decide they've suffered enough and decides to give in..but endurance seems like a piece of cake for these men. Then he'd have to wait longer to meet his cousin. Or he could just trust them that Minseok is well now, despite the happenings earlier, and be good for a good three days and see him. _If_ they keep to their promise, that is.

 

He decides, then. He'll play this game and behave as they want him to, and should they go back on their word, only then he'll let hell break loose. He wasn't referred to as SatanSoo for nothing after all.

 

Damn him for placing trust on his captor, but this is all he can take at the moment. He grumbles and lets out a huff of a breath. “Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The room is large, and so are the bed, the dresstable, the glass window, the everything – it's basically twice the size of Kyungsoo and Minseok's room combined. There's another door at the corner of the room, which he concludes should be Kai's walk-in closet, since he doesn't see a wardrobe anywhere. And he observes, noting how the evening rays that stream in through the window cast a beautiful glow throughout the whole space, the soft yellow hue of the walls adding to the shine.

 

Baekhyun has left the room together with Kai thirty minutes prior, and he knows he has no way of getting out. The door doesn't budge an inch when he tries to open it, and he realizes when he looks out the window that he's who-knows-how-much floors off the ground. Climbing down isn't an option when he still has his hands chained behind his back.

 

So Kyungsoo sits there, on the comfy bed, basking in the silence to lament on his fate and mull over the simple things in life he never get to give much appreciation before – his dorky friends at school, and oh heck, even school itself. Worrying over schoolwork seems like a blessing now when he's being held captive, not knowing what's in store in the near future. And your kidnappers just happen to be a bunch of weirdos – a bitchface, a fire guy, a drama queen and a cocky bastard.

 

The door clicked open and Kai saunters in, unlooping his belt and putting it aside together with his vest. “Do you like my room?”

 

“I'd like it better if you unchain me,” Kyungsoo mutters. Kai chuckles lightly, striding over to the bed and climbing onto it. The smaller shifts away. “Umm,” he says, uneasy. “What are you doing?” Kai wordlessly grabs onto his arm and yanks Kyungsoo towards him back to the middle of the large bed, turning him around onto his stomach. The latter let out an embarrassing squeak, and oh hell no, he isn't going to--

 

Before he could roll over, Kai lands his ass onto his hips, making him groan. “Do you even know how much you weigh?

 

Kai presses down harder. "No, no stop!" Kyungsoo wails, wriggling beneath the man. "I'll behave!"

 

"Good," Kai says, and Kyungsoo can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Now, stay still if you want me to get these off."

 

Kyungsoo obliges, and soon enough, he feels rough hands brushing against the skin on his lower arms, and then one hand holds onto both of his own. There is some rustling and then a clinking sound of metal against metal, a key clicking into place and just like that, the thick metal cuffs unclasp. He's about to jerk his hands away but soon realizes he can't, because Kai is still holding onto them. He knows better than to struggle - he'd be reprimanded if he tries to fight anyway, and jeopardizing his chance to reunite with Minseok is the least he wants to do, so he stays still.

 

Kai is satisfied with his obedience, chuckling. "That's my good boy," he says, and Kyungsoo blanched.

 

"I'm not your _good boy_ ," he growls, but Kai pays him no mind. Kai turns him around again so that he's lying on his back, and Kai straddles him - without sitting on him, thankfully. “What the fuck do you think you're doing?”

 

“Ah, so you know how to use bad words.”

 

“I'm 18 damn it, of course I know how to curse.”

 

“You didn't use it before so it's only safe to presume that you don't.”

 

“Why are we discussing my ability to use unpleasant terms?”

 

“Why are you speaking like that?”

 

“Should I not?”

 

“Be yourself,” Kai says, “it's a free land.”

 

“Free my ass, I'm a captive here.”

 

Kai has the audacity to look the slightest bit apologetic, and he removes himself from atop the smaller to get off the bed. And “I can't say I'm sorry for kidnapping you,” he sighs. “But I _am_ sorry that I can't be the one to get you out of the dark and confusion.”

 

“Leave it,” Kyungsoo replies, moving to lean against the headboard and cross his arms. “I won't believe you anyway.”

 

Kai strides over to the closet. “Exactly my point and reason,” he picks out some neatly folded clothes, and walks back to the bed to place it in front of his guest. “Hence why Baekhyun will fill you in tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to retort that Baekhyun is, in a way, his kidnapper as well, and not to mention the one who had fought with his cousin. But then again Baekhyun would be the only one he could trust, like it or not, among all of god-knows-how-many freaks here. He knows it's not right to even be chatting it up with his captors, though as nice as they seem – Minseok had always warned him against talking to strangers – but hell no if he's going to live the next three days not having a clue about anything. Plus, if it isn't for Baekhyun, he wouldn't have made the deal to be able to see his cousin.

 

He sighs for the umpteenth time that day. Kai has just emerged from the closet again with a set of his own clothes, a white towel draped across one shoulder. A grin is thrown at the smaller man on the bed. “Now let's go have a nice bath, shall we?”

 

Kyungsoo finds himself led to the balcony, where a single staircase winds up to a large terrace where a large pool resides, and that overlooks a big part of the city that Kyungsoo never gets to see before. He finds himself staring in awe – one look and he knows he's not in Seoul.

 

There's no skyscrapers to block out the view of the wall of mountains beyond. Instead of the usual neon lights and glowing apartments, chimneys stand tall to puff out smoke above red rooftops. Roads and highways are replaced with winding rivers, multiple stone bridges arching across them in several places, and Kyungsoo could just barely make out the little boats that look just a tad less fancier than gondolas but pleasant nonetheless. The sinking sun in the horizon only adds to the beauty as they cast a pink and purple hues on the skyline where gazillion stars has emerged, a sight one could never behold if he stands in a place like Kyungsoo's home.

 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Kai strides over to stand by him. “Dusk has always created the most picturesque scene here at my city.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a breath he doesn't even realize he's been holding. There's no point in arguing or denying, the scene is a wonder in itself. “Yes. Very.”

 

There's a rumble of a chuckle when Kai turns away, and Kyungsoo knows it's his cue to follow but nothing prepares him for the sight he's greeted with the moment he turned around.

 

Kai has not a piece of cloth on his body save for a single white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. He has his back on Kyungsoo and the smaller man could just make out the ripples of the muscles on his shoulder as he moves around. He has a gorgeous V-line, figure lean and lithe and strong and definitely does justice on his handsome face—

 

What the fuck is he thinking, seeing his abductor like that.

 

Kai turns around then, looking at him quizically. “Aren't you going to strip?”

 

Kyungsoo splutters. “I-I'm bathing with y-you?”

 

“Wouldn't want you to run away now, would I?”

 

“You expect me to show you my body after you degraded me?”

 

Genuine confusion marrs Kai face. “When have I ever degraded you?”

 

“Well, you said I'm fat.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” the man says, and Kyungsoo realizes this is the first he's called his name. “when I said you're soft, it doesn't necessarily mean you're fat. And _fat_ isn't a degradation in any way.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, “Whatever. I'm still not coming in.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Your cousin—”

 

“Fine! Just—just turn around!”

 

The man chuckles but complies, and Kyungsoo turns around himself as he takes off his shirt, muttering curses under his breath at his impending doom. Even without Kai's comments on his body before, he's always been apprehensive about revealing his body. There's not really a noticable pudge on his stomach but there's no abs either. His thighs are a bit on the thicker side despite his frame, and it's no secret that hiding underneath is everything but muscles.

 

He's stripped down to his boxers and shivers when the breeze makes contact with his unblemished skin. He turns around and sighs in relief when he sees Kai's not looking – yet his heart beats a mile per hour at the thought of facing the other soon.

 

Kyungsoo goes to one edge of the pool a distance away from the taller and cautiously dips his foot in, the rest of his body following suit and he lets out another blissful sigh at the warmth. He closes his eyes – god, how long has he been away from such luxury?

 

“Nice?”

 

Kyungsoo only remembers that he has company then. He turns red in an instant and hopes Kai thinks it's because of the water. “It is.”

 

“Why are you so far anyway? Come closer.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up at the suggestion and sees the man leaning comfortably on the wall of the pool, arms resting on the stone edge. “And subject myself to rape? Dream on.”

 

“Kyungsoo. If I wanted to, I would have had my way with you in my bed earlier with your chains still on.”

 

“Well, who knows if you have, like, a pool kink or something?”

 

“Kink?”

 

“A fetish.” And Kai lets out an 'ah' and replies that no, he has no such kink.

 

“I'm just suggesting a small talk,” Kai says, grabbing a bar of soap he's put near him earlier and tossing it to Kyungsoo, almost slipping from his grasp. “Get to know each other. Now wouldn't that be an advantage to you, to get to know your kidnapper.” Kyungsoo grumbles, soaping his arm.

 

“I'm Kai, as you should've known,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “but my real name is Kai. Kai is a pet name my late father gave me that kind of stuck. And I'm 22. And I'm sorry if this is a shock for you, but you're not in your world.”

 

“Gee,” Kyungsoo states dumbly. He's shocked at himself though, for taking it easily, but then again, like he had concluded before, nothing makes sense anymore so might as well go with flow.

 

Kai continues, “This kingdom you're in is called Synne, and basically, I'm the—”

 

“Prince.”

 

“—king.”

 

The soap drops from his hands, and sinks into the water with a plop. Oh wow. He's been ordering around and cursing at a valid ruler of a nation.

 

He glares suspiciously at the other, eyes squinting as if he could bore holes. “22 and you have a crown.”

 

The grin on Kai's face is smug as he faces the other's stare. “I'm a legitimate heir. Besides, I've been trained to rule all my life – I'm more than ready to.”

 

They settle into a momentary silence as both wash the bubbles off their upper bodies. And when Kai returns his gaze at him, Kyungsoo figures it's his turn to speak. “Well, I'm Kyungsoo, 18 and a third year student in a normal high school.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Fuck you.” Of course he has details of him, why would he kidnap him anyway.

 

Kai laughs at the vulgar word thrown at him and at Kyungsoo's angry face. “I've requested dinner at my suite since you seemed like you needed rest – the castle's hallways aren't exactly short. You're welcome.”

 

And with that, Kai turns around and climbs out of the hot bath, and Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of the beginning of his ass before he has his head whipped around.

 

His face flames red. He's been submerged in a steaming pool with an equally steaming hot naked man close all along.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kai was right; the castle's no joke.

 

It's the day after, when he woke up this morning to a bed devoid of his captor, that he's immediately pulled up by an overly-enthusiastic Baekhyun who claims that he's been given the honorable job of touring Kyungsoo around the castle and explain the things he needs to know to feel in the blanks in his mind. He's bathed and dressed in a local attire soon after.

 

Kyungsoo thinks his feet are aching now from all the walk they've done, and he's silently praying the detour will end soon so that they could return to that dining hall to have lunch or something. He's not supposed to have this big of an appetite when he's a prisoner but has decided that starving won't do him good anyway. Besides, he's not one to refuse good food.

 

“And, the last course for our tour!” Baekhyun exclaims, stopping in front of two huge doors. “You're going to feel sunlight again, aren't you excited?”

 

That caught his attention. “Wait, we're going outside?”

 

Baekhyun only flashes him a smile as he reaches the handles and throws the doors open. They stepped out onto a grey stone pathway that lies atop soft-looking grass, and while Kyungsoo hasn't been inside that particularly long, the natural warmth on his skin feels so different and welcoming. Baekhyun throws his head back, breathing in fresh air. “Ah, I just love being outside. Bet you've never felt it.”

 

Kyungsoo turns to the other, confused. “Feel what?”

 

“Don't you feel it? On your skin?” Baekyun asks, and Kyungsoo raises his palm so that it faces upwards. “The sunlight.”

 

Kyungsoo nods. So it wasn't just him.

 

Baekhyun gestures for him to follow, as they walk down the path. Kyungsoo realizes they're on some sort of garden – there's lush flower bushes lining the place, bright flowers blooming beautifully, and he hears water somewhere around of which he assumes comes from a fountain. There are colorful birds flying about and it feels so alive yet calming, just like in those movies he's watched, but a hundred times better now that he experiences it in real life.

 

“You see, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun begins, “there's a meaning behind the kingdom's name.”

 

“Synne,” Kyungsoo states, recalling the name Kai mentioned the night before.

 

Baekhyun nods. “It means, 'a gift of the Sun'.”

 

The shorter turns to the older, attracted by the piece of information. “In the legends, when life was first crafted, and worlds were morphed, among other valleys and mountains and desserts alike..this land right here is the first to be showered with light, when everything else was in pure darkness.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, gazing at the many flowers they passed. “It's a short, simple story really, but it's big. It's an honour, to be the first one graced with this warmth, to first experience light. It's only a legend though, but we hold onto it, because the sun is a constant presence in this kingdom – we don't have snow like your place, or fall. But it's okay, because the sun, it is our light and joy.”

 

Kyungsoo notes how the usually loud and energetic Bakehyun turns different, but in a good way where his face becomes nothing short of serene and his movements calm. The smile on his face is adoring and Kyungsoo figures just how much Baekhyun loves his homeland.

 

“History has it that old Synne lives on for thousands of years in peace and tranquility, a land brimming with prosperity. The people has everything they need, the royalties having no worries and no problems to fret over. But it ends when a feud begins with the neighbouring kingdom, Glazzare.

 

“In contrary to Synne, which is a land that lives off of light and fire, Glazzare is a land of crystal and ice. The land is beautiful, should I say so myself, though I've never been there and have only seen it through paintings. They prosper as well, but in a different way. These two lands used to trade, for they have what we need, and we have what they need.

 

“It's what you people would call cliché, really. Glazzare falls into the hands of a wicked heir, a queen that lusts more than what she already has. She wants it all, so she becomes the tyrant ruler who feed the minds of her minions and people with things that manages to brainwash them into complying to her insane orders. Well, of course there are those that disobey her rules and commands, and let's just say that they were never seen again after that.

 

“How about their families?”

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “They're either threatened, punished, or sentenced to death altogether.”

 

“It's..It's cruel..”

 

The taller gives a solemn nod. “Wars ensued, but there just never seem to be an end. Eventually, she died of old age, but her son took her place. The new king was a replica of his mother in the cruelty aspect, if not more gruesome. They'd lung at us every chance he's got. It doesn't help that he's a dirty player when it comes to plans and battles.

 

“News reached the royals that Glazzare's new queen gave birth to a powerful son, for years after they got their own. Being gifted with powers that could potentially destroy kingdoms is one thing, but to grow up being fed of lies and just plain monstrosity – just like his father – is another.”

 

Kyungsoo was so immersed in the story he doesn't even realize that Baekhyun has maneuvered them down different paths of the garden into a slightly secluded area where the halted in front of a wall.

 

The wall is old in age, stone slabs marred with cracks here and there, a little bit of moss and vines coating the gaps for fillers. But the picture on the wall isn't blurred.

 

The mural spirals in many slightly faded colours to portray the form of two symbols in the middle – on that looks like the sun, which Kyungsoo has learned is the kingdom's official crest. The other one is light blue and admittedly takes his breath away. While Synne's symbol is majestic, Glazzare's is downright beautiful.

 

It depicts a snowflake, all sharp points and tiny branches but a white flower blooms in the middle, seemingly giving the crest a pristine yet dangerous look.

 

“I-It's—” Kyungsoo stammers, “It's elegant.”

 

“It is,” Baekhyun agrees, stepping closer to the wall. Kyungsoo stares on, taking in the figures painted like dolls around the crests, of which he finds two men on next to Synne's symbol, the first on larger than the other. There's a woman next to Glazzare's, and beside her a smaller painting if another man.

 

“This painting is completed by a man hundreds of years ago, whereas the feud only started much later after that. So you can say, it's kind of a prophecy.

 

“Not wanting to history to repeat itself, where an innocent heir who could've made a better world raised to be evil, Synne's royalties made plans of separating the child with his parents. It's not the best to do but it's the only way, so they planned to kidnap him.”

 

“But why? Why just not kill him instead? That way they could've just ended the line.” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, the sound humorless. “It's not that easy, Kyungsoo. Unlike the king of of Glazzare, our king didn't exactly have the heart to sentence death upon an infant. Plus, like I said, the baby holds a gift that history has never seen, and unless he passes the powers onto the next generation...Glazzare dies.”

 

“What do you mean Glazzare dies?”

 

“It's written in the ancient scrolls, crazy as it sounds. The power he has is a force of life that will awaken Glazzare to it's fullest, and the bearer is said to be the ruler that will bring the country the peace and joy it once held. This means that Glazzare has a potential to bloom and prosper with with the power, and words came out the king downright swore he'd enslave his people to achieve that point if the baby's killed. And with the knowledge of his son's potential, he planned to raid the other kingdoms as well.”

 

Baekhyun moves to stand beneath the large crests and traces a painting of two small figures, which Kyungsoo only realizes were there – two peculiar babies, one with yellow wings and the other's whitish-blue.

 

“The king of Glazzare expected Synne's move long before, so he's made plans further ahead – he sent baby away to another world with his Dalae's family. He trusted the family of three to educate the child of his ways.

 

“As cunning as he is, that's the slip he finally made.”

 

Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo, locking their eyes.

 

“The family wasn't as loyal as he thought. They ran away with the baby and raised him a normal life, keeping him from his origins, giving him a new name, a new life. They taught him things in complete contrast to what the king intended to, in hopes that once he grew up and they break the news to him once he's come of age, he'll be brave enough to fight for the rights of his country.

 

“Luck wasn't on their side when the couple was hunted down and killed by Glazzare's officials, but the son, the Dalae who is barely older than the prince escaped, and raised him himself, planting into the younger one's head the belief that they are _cousins_.”

 

A lump formed in his throat and his heart stopped beating. The muscles in his body ceased to move and Kyungsoo stands there still, skin paler than it should be.

 

“Welcome to Synne, Prince.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed, sorry


	4. 3. Protector

 He's never noticed anything on the ceilings of Kai's room before, but now that he's been lying on the bed for hours, Kyungsoo vaguely notes just how beautiful it actually is; intricate designs swirling like curling vines around flowers and suns. They're not Synne's crest but they're beautiful nonetheless. Though that isn't what's on his mind right now.

 

He's been silent after the revelation, mind blank as he soaked it all in, the truth of his identity. The absurdity shouldn't be that easy to be accepted but somehow, he has no idea why, he just _knows_ that Baekhyun isn't making up stories. Knows that what he told him is not a lie; a fact. He has yet to admit it, but that second he landed his eyes on Glazzare's crest, something stirs awake inside him. There was a weak pull as if it was drawing him in.

 

It doesn't even make sense. But then again, what does?

 

At this point, he's prone to believe whatever madness in the happenings around him.

 

Lunch tasted bland in his mouth after they'd gone inside, his mind swirling with thoughts he himself couldn't comprehend. Baekhyun understood and left him alone, and sent him back to Kai's room right after. Kai didn't come back at all – Baekhyun had told him he had matters to attend to.

 

He had skipped dinner and is currently on the bed on his back, enveloped in a blanket of darkness with only the stars outside the large widow to provide him company. He's staring at vacant air.

 

So he's the prince – the prince of _Glazzare_. Glazzare, who's been reigned by cold-hearted rulers that are none other than his own generation. Glazzare, who's destroyed villages and smaller countries in lust for power. Glazzare, who's raising an army to engage Synne in another war, who's torturing its own inhabitants, who currently has his _father_ as the king.

 

It isn't every day that you discover who your birth parents really are, and that you're royalty.

 

God, this feels bigger than discovering your cousin can form ice out of nowhere and that you're in another world.

 

There's a soft click of the door and some rustling, but Kyungsoo doesn't even bother to turn. The blankets are lifted and the bed dips beside him, and then some more rustling before Kai finally settles into a position he deems comfortable enough – on his side, facing Kyungsoo.

 

It's silence that feels the gap between them, the rise and fall of their chests the only movement.

 

Kai is the first to break it. “You skipped dinner.”

 

“I don't feel like eating,” he mumbles back.

 

“See, that's why you're so small,” the smile in Kai's voice is apparent, “you don't eat as much as you ought to.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the sun on the ceiling right above him and lets Kai stare bore into his side profile.

 

It's a full few minutes before he finally mutters, “You should just kill me.”

 

There's that silence again, right before Kai heaves out a sigh. “Killing you will only make matters worse. My people – and yours – are subjected to higher risks. It won't solve anything, just more wars.”

 

“They're going to suffer more with my..powers.”

 

“You say it like it's a curse.”

 

“It is.”

 

“I'm sure Baek said nothing like that,” Kai states, “it's a gift.”

 

“It isn't if it somehow gets out of control or my old man has his hands on me. Besides, how do you know?”

 

Kai chuckles, shifting slightly on the bed. “Did Baek forget to mention that I'm born with powers too?”

 

“I wonder why I'm not surprised,” Kyungsoo recalls how the other baby had wings too.

 

“I've learnt to how to control mine. I'll guide you.”

 

“For a king who's in a bed with his mortal enemy, you sound strangely content. Do you even hear yourself? You're offering to teach me how to let my powers bloom. It could backfire.”

 

“I'm striving for a better world,” Kai stiffles a yawn, and Kyungsoo feels bad because he has a hunch that Kai's been working on a lot the rest of the day and here he is, dealing with him. “I'm taking chances to restore peace.”

 

Kyungsoo thinks about it – he doesn't know what his powers are or what they can do. Are they like Minseok's? He doesn't even know how his homeland looks like, but he imagines, picturing himself trying to make the world a better place, as Kai said it. To bring happiness to suffering people, to use this 'gift' to bring the peace that has long since gone when his grandmother took the throne.

 

He's just 18. Unlike Kai, he has no experience, no knowledge, no skills. He's a high schooler focusing on finals and college entrance exams, getting detentions and hanging out with a small circle of friends, if he's not gardening with Minseok. He's not a leader, a _prince_. What is he even able to do?

 

“Besides,” Kai says as he breaks Kyungsoo's trance, voice quiet and heavily dragged down with sleep, “you're no enemy.”

 

For all the things his family has done to his kingdom, for all the innocent people his own blood has killed and tortured; Kai is being too kind. Kai should hold a grudge against him, his parents' death caused by none other than his own line, blood for blood and Kyungsoo wouldn't even mind. Yet he's counseling him and feeds him and takes baths with him and for heaven's sake, joke around with him.

 

Kai is a figure that he'll never be able to understand, and Kyungsoo hates that it's doing things to his heart even when he only knows the other for less than what, two days?

 

He has a big heart, Kyungsoo sees that. And he's oozing confidence and despite the playful facade, swirling in his eyes are maturity and wisdom that go way beyond what's fit for a man in his early twenties.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't have all that.

 

All those insecurities come crashing back and he lets out a shaky breath. Many minutes has passed and judging by the calm breathing beside him, Kai is probably asleep already. He doesn't bother to check because he doesn't even have the strength to look at Kai's face.

 

Things might get out of hand. What if even with Kai's guidance, he can't control his powers? What if Glazzare gets a hold on him and use him? What if more people are killed, more people are enslaved? What if his loved ones are taken away? What if he fails to set things right, if he doesn't meet up expectations, if he can't fulfill the wishes and hopes of people for a bright future?

 

There are so many more what ifs and possibilities, and it's haunting him, filing his mind like a plague. Thousands of innocent people have their lives at stake, and he might just crush hopes and dreams if he takes the wrong steps.

 

“I'm scared,” he admits into thin air.

 

Quiet.

 

It's unexpected, but he doesn't pull away from the calloused fingers that come to lace with his own between him and the other man. “Don't be,” a whisper, and he feels the grip on his hand tighten as if to tell him that Kai's here for him, _with_ him, and Kyungsoo feels the back of his eyelids stung.

 

“Don't be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast takes place in a separate dining area from the large dining hall – a smaller room where there's an average-sized table surrounded by cushioned seats, Kai's private dining lounge. Kai is sitting at the largest seat at one end of the table, Kyungsoo on his right, and there are a few others filling in the other chairs. The servants leave right after the meal is set up in front of each of them, to Kyungsoo's relief because the stares he's receiving hasn't died down.

 

“So,” Kai begins, attracting everyone's attention. “As we eat, I'll be introducing you all. And as you should know already, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, these are my friends and direct subjects.” Kyungsoo shifts slightly as he looks up; they're faces that he's already met.

 

Kai gestures to the man on his left, who's conveniently sitting across from Kyungsoo. He's the tall man that played with fire and attacked his cousin. “Kyungsoo, this is Chanyeol, he's my Dalae just as Minseok is yours. He's 23 so he's your 'hyung', as you call it.”

 

The nerves he has to give Kyungsoo a big, toothy grin after what he's done, and Kyungsoo scowls in return. To his horror, and in a deep voice, the man _coos_. “Oh my god, Kai-yah! He's so cute! I didn't get to observe you that day but now I see what everyone's been gushing about!”

 

Kai laughs, the sound bouncing off the walls and Kyungsoo scowls even more. “A beauty, isn't he.”

 

Color stains his cheeks, and the others snicker. Chanyeol gushes out, “Nice to meet you Kyungsoo-yah, I think I like you already!”

 

“I think I hate you already.” Chanyeol guffaws.

 

Kai diverts his attention to the man next to Chanyeol. Lo and behold, it's bitch-face. “That brat over there is Sehun, he's Captain of the Guard here, my best warrior. His age is close to you, he's only two years older.”

 

“Stop calling me that,” Sehun says boredly.

 

Kai ignores him. “I'm sorry for what he did to you the other day,” Sehun rolls his eyes, and feeds himself some more food. So he's the arrogant type; Kyungsoo's glad that Minseok almost killed him with his ice. “He's in charge for safety around the castle and around the city, and my advisor for war-related matters and battles.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't show it, but he's internally awing at the man. For a twenty-year-old, he's got a great mind then, if he's great at planning strategies. Kyungsoo doesn't even know how to play chess. And Sehun must've been a natural in fighting and combats if he's approved as the best warrior by the king himself.

 

“And of course,” Kai continues, and Baekhyun throws Kyungsoo a grin from beside him, “you know Baekhyun already. Baekhyun is Sehun's second, and besides keeping you company, Baekhyun is assigned as your personal guard.” Kyungsoo smiles at this, Baekhyun is the closest to him yet after all. He takes note to thank Kai later for the hidden effort to keep him comfortable.

 

Kyungsoo spoons at his food. “I forgot to ask..what's a Dalae anyway?”

 

“Baekhyun didn't tell you?”

 

“Ah, sorry,” Baekhyun apologises, “we haven't gotten to that part yesterday.”

 

“Alright then. Baekhyun may as well explain more to you today. Sehun, Chanyeol and I are going away for awhile.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Chanyeol, don't talk with your mouth full.”

 

“'Kay, Baekkie.”

 

“Eat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You're 23? I thought you're 20 like Sehun!”

 

“Nice to know I look young.”

 

The weather is good and the air light, so Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had decided to spend the day outside again. They spent some time venturing through the large garden again as they didn't go around much the day before, and Kyungsoo enjoyed it thoroughly, considering that gardening has become a hobby of his and Minseok's. He made a mental note to come admire the flowers with Minseok in the future. If they ever stay here that is.

 

Currently, they're sitting on a a bench beneath a shady tree, where the view is nice and sunlight peek through the gaps between rustling leaves. Kyungsoo has to admit, he can never get enough of the air here – fresh and clean, a stark contrast to what he's used to in the suburbs of Seoul.

 

“Speaking about that boy..” Baekhyun sighs, “Pardon Sehun. He's snappy sometimes, and may be a bit cold, but he's nice. A big softie too. You should see him with his stuffed animals.” Kyungsoo laughs, imagining the tall warrior playing with plushies. “His father was a warrior too, so you can say the blood runs in him.”

 

“His father doesn't serve Kai anymore?”

 

“He died. On the battlefield.”

 

“Oh..”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Honorable.”

 

“I wish to die the same way,” Baekhyun muses, “but then again, I also want to be a bit selfish and be able to grow old watching my kids take my place.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs softly. It's a simple, yet beautiful future to dream about.

 

They let a moment pass in silence to bask in the atmosphere, before Kyungsoo deems it the time to ask. “Now tell me about 'Dalae's.”

 

“Well, for starters,” Baekhyun starts, “you can say that Dalae is kind of like, your personal guardian...but what makes them different, is that they have powers.” He turns to look at Kyungsoo, but the smaller stays silent so he takes that he's letting him finish explaining on his own before throwing him questions. He's going storytelling mode again, then.

 

“Back when Kai was born, powerful like you, people were cheering yet somewhere in town, a woman was in hysterics. Her child was on fire,” Baekhyun fetches something from his pocket – a cracker. “I wasn't there, of course. Like Chanyeol, I was only a one-year-old, but I've been told the stories. Of the child that was in flames yet didn't burn.

 

“In panic and tears, the mother dumped a bucket of cold water on Chanyeol but the fire didn't die. And the child cried and cried, and she only realized then that her son wasn't wailing because of the fire but of another pain – it shouldn't be possible for an infant who should be thrashing around if he's hurt, but Chanyeol was clutching at his chest.”

 

Baekhyun crumbles a part of the cracker and grinds them into crusts, and threw them onto the grass in front of him, attracting a flock of sparrows. “Apparently, some kind soul had gone to fetch a priest to see to the matter but magically, the fire vanished a second before he burst trough the door. And the baby was fine, no harm done. To cut the long story short, the mother told him what had happened and the priest did some research back at his dwelling. He thought it was peculiar that the happenings happened and lasted exactly in lieu of the queen's labor. Not long after, he found the old scrolls regarding the matter, of which, was written by none other than the same man that painted the wall you saw yesterday.

 

“It was of an old language, of course. But the priest interpreted that alongside the birth of these two powerful children, comes the burden of protecting them from harm, because naturally, many would want to get their hands on them. So each child will be tied to a protector of their own, who's bestowed upon with powers. The word 'Dalae', apparently, is the synonym to guardian in the lost language. I've gathered that they're not immortal, though.

 

“So you see, the pain that had attacked Chanyeol on the chest was the brunt of a bond forming between him and Kai. The bond connects the two to this day, and the same surely applies to you and Minseok, though I'm not sure what he experienced – Chanyeol burnt, so maybe he was frozen in an ice block or something. I don't know.”

 

Casting the joke aside, Kyungsoo mulled over the story. A personalized guardian to a royalty with powers? That's..quite a big responsibility, to be honest.

 

“Besides the powers..” Kyungsoo fidgets, unsure of how to put his question into words. “you said there's a bond – connection, whatever it is – between us and our respective Dalae. What's the..use, the significance of it?”

 

A bird has perched itself onto Baekhyun's wrist, impatient for more and Baekhyun lets him peck at his open palm. “How should I say this..See, the bond ties you together, like I said before, so the Dalae will feel obligated to protect you at all costs. However, though, I don't see it that way. For one thing, I know that Chanyeol and Kai's friendship and brotherhood are genuine, they've been together ever since Chanyeol's incident. I'd like to say the same for you and Minseok,” Baekhyun turns to give him a warm smile, “I'm sure Minseok sticks by your side and protects you not just as a Dalae, but a brother as well. I hope you don't think otherwise.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles back. He's happy at Baekhyun's words and he believes him. But now, instead of doubt, there's a blooming guilt in his chest – without willing to, Minseok is chosen by whatever force out there to carry the burden of keeping another person safe. He gets the hidden meaning behind Baekhyun's explanation; he's Minseok's number one priority, because Minseok's life purpose is solely on protecting him and only him. Even if it means sacrificing people's life. _His_ life.

 

Baekhyun senses the solemn atmosphere and pats the other on his back and Kyungsoo lets him, muttering a silent thanks to let the other know that he appreciates the gesture. And then Kyungsoo remembers something and frowns. “Wait, don't you have powers too? I'm pretty sure it was you who turned everything dark that day in my house.”

 

Baekhyun laughs, sending the bird away. “Yeah, it was me. Magic isn't common here, like, very, _very_ few are born with small powers – except for Chanyeol and Minseok who could summon fire and ice from nothing, they're special that way. I'm a lucky one.”

 

He faces his palm up, and a floating blob of light emerges. Kyungsoo stares in awe and tries to touch it. “Whoa,” he breathed, “it's so cool.”

 

“I know,” Baekhyun grins cheekily. “I have the power of light. And I couldn't be more honored, since Synne is pretty much the land of light and sun.”

 

Kyungsoo touches it, shocked to find a smooth surface like a ball. “Here, take it,” Baekhyun urges, smiling like a proud father. Kyungsoo obliges, excitement coursing through his veins as he cups his hand, palms up. Baekhyun rolls it on him and the ball – whatever it is – falls into his hands. The smaller boy laughs, playing with it like a toddler. “I can only do small things like this, and a few other things. They're very useful to me in a fight.”

 

“Yeah, I can see,” Kyungsoo states as he remembers what happened at his home. “But right after you took away the light, my house shone blue though. So you can form light in any colour?”

 

“Sorry sport, but no. Actually that would be Minseok's doings.”

 

“Oh wow. He can do that?”

 

“Minseok can do a lot of things,” Baekhyun hummed. “But believe me Kyung; you can do more.”

 

 

* * *

 

The trio still hasn't returned when dinner arrived, so it's only the two of them enjoying the meal in Kai's dining room after dusk.

 

“Say,” Kyungsoo swallows down his food, “where did the three of them go anyway?” Surely someone as important as Baekhyun should know, right?

 

“They went to see the ministers, if I'm not mistaken. There's talk about a possible attack on our southern borders.”

 

“Why didn't you go with them?”

 

“Hello, I'm your personal bodyguard. Besides, who's gonna keep you entertained if I'm gone?”

 

“I thought Minseok's my guard. You guys should've just let him free.”

 

“Cheeky,” Baekhyun comments, “I knew you were going to pull this shit.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, pushing away the now empty plate in front of him for the waiting bowl of soup. “You sure eat a lot when you have the appetite.”

 

“Minseok always taught me to never waste food.”

 

“He raised you so well,” Baekhyun sighs, because it's always Minseok taught me this, Minseok taught me that. “Chanyeol's been living in the castle all his life yet he never seem to learn anything.”

 

“He doesn't seem to be one to stick with manners.”

 

Baekhyun snorts. “Talk to his flailing limbs. He's broken some valuable things around here because of his inability to quit moving around. He's even set things on fire before, lord.”

 

“Hey, that reminds me. How did Chanyeol and Minseok learn to control their powers?”

 

“I take a guess that it comes naturally to them. They've grown up with it after all, and Chanyeol said he doesn't know how he does it either. He does try to make new tricks sometimes. Minseok, maybe he practices whenever you're not at home.”

 

It's a possibility. It did seem effortless for Minseok the other day in the throne room, he might have been doing these things behind his back all these years. In the backyard, maybe?

 

So that's why they never run out of ice cubes.

 

They talk a lot more after that, their chat mostly containing of stories of Baekhyun's first experiences in the human world when he was sent to stalk Kyungsoo, before they decided it's enough for their day and the smaller is sent back to Kai's chambers. They bid each other goodnight before Kyungsoo closes the door behind him.

 

Staring at his feet, Kyungso lets out a soft sigh; two days. Two days has passed, there's one more to go before he gets to meet Minseok, see if he's alright, and maybe talk about this matter. Sure Baekhyun has explained a lot, but he's yet to hear the story from Minseok's side. And as knowledgeable as Baekhyun is, not Baekhyun – or probably anyone here, for that matter – knows the details and in depths, or the inner workings of Glazzare.

 

“Had a long day?”

 

He jumps at the sudden voice. “Fuck, Kai! Don't scare me like that!”

 

Said man, who's currently standing just a few feet away from him and the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, chuckles and apologizes for his doings. “Wait, I didn't know that you're back already?”

 

“Just got here,” Kai shrugs, “I don't really make a commotion whenever I return.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, striding pass Kai to the balcony. He has a habit of looking out the window at night and feel the breeze, so he does exactly that, tipping his head back a bit; the air isn't the same as in Seoul but it feels nice on his skin nonetheless, so he enjoys it for a moment. Aside from the fact that he just had a meal, the night is still young for him to settle down and there's only so much he could do. He doesn't talk to Kai figuring that the man is probably tired from the business – meeting, whatever it is.

 

But Baekhyun had said that the meeting was regarding possible attacks from Glazzare, right?

 

Kyungsoo turns around, about to shoot the other a question, “Hey, Kai—”

 

But stops short when he's greeted with the sight of a shirtless body.

 

It isn't the sight that shocks him, no, because it's not like Kyungsoo hasn't seen Kai's glorious back and torso. But what makes his heart stop is the white cloth wrapped around his left shoulder that wasn't there before in the morning.

 

Kai senses the sudden silence and turns around, facing the gaping prince. “K-Kai..is that..is that a bandage..?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kyungsoo flusters at his nonchalant demeanor. “You're hurt!”

 

Kai chuckles, finding the concern endearing. “I am.”

 

“It's not funny, Kai!” the smaller exasperates, “What happened?”

 

“Glazzare spies thought it was going to be fun attacking me during a business trip.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks once, twice. Glazzare _, of course_.

 

He makes his way to Kai, the taller still as a feline as he eyes Kyungsoo's every move. When Kyungsoo halts, it's with less than an arm's distance between them but the smaller could care less when what his gaze lands on is the patch of blood that has soaked through the ivory gauze.

 

“Is it..” he inhales, and repeats, “Is it deep?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't realise his hand has crept up to graze his fingers in feather light touches across the bandage until a warm palm encloses around his wrist. Kai is looking straight into his eyes, but there's no wariness or accusation there. “Kyungsoo, relax. It's only a graze.”

 

“From a dagger?”

 

“An arrow.”

 

Kyungsoo's lower lip is caught between his teeth. And it just dawned on him that it's Kai's left shoulder. _Left_ , which meant the archer must've aimed for his heart.

 

Why is it making his heart clench?

 

No, no – it's wrong to worry this much about your kidnapper, a stranger he knows so little about. Kai is a good man, he gives him that, but it doesn't change the fact that they could be sworn enemies.

 

He tries to retreat his hand but the other tugs back, and he stumbles just a bit closer, breath hitching at the close proximity when Kai leans down to peer at his face. Brown orbs stare right into his own and Kyungsoo is unwillingly caged in Kai's hold. The king's free hand found his cheek, and it's rough with years worth of combats and sword trainings and battles, but the warmth it exudes reminds Kyungsoo of comfort and safety.

 

A thumb rubs soothingly over his cheekbone, gentle swipes at the spot just below his eye making Kyungsoo almost shudder. “Why,” Kai breathes, “are you crying?”

 

“..what?”

 

Kyungsoo has to close his eye when the warm thumb smudges at it. “There are tears in your eyes.”

 

He panics internally – Kyungsoo isn't really one to easily cry (the night before doesn't count, there were no tears despite the prickling in his eyes). He thinks it's embarrassing so he looks away and blinks a couple of times, horror intensifying at the amount of warm liquid pooling on his eyelids.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Kai says softly, urging for the smaller to turn to him and Kyungsoo complies reluctantly when he thinks he's under control. “I'm okay.”

 

Embarrassed that he's caught worrying for the other man to the extent of crying, Kyungsoo frowns and hits the man on the chest with his free hand. “Who says I'm crying because I'm worried about you?”

 

“What other reason there is?”

 

“Maybe I just-just,” his eyes dart in all directions, “feel guilty that it's my men doing that to you?”

 

Kai smirks, _goddamn smirks_. “I see a question mark there. And you know they're not _your_ men.” Kai pauses to relish in the sight of reddening cheeks. “And if you do feel guilty, it means that you do care about me.”

 

“S-So?”

 

“So, my dear Kyungsoo,” he says smugly and Kyungsoo flames even more at the term, “we're back to square one, that you're worried about me.”

 

Kyungsoo finally pulls back his hand stepping back and holding his wrist exactly where Kai's hand had been, as if he could stop the tingling feeling spreading from there. “I don't see the logic in this.”

 

“I do.”

 

“That doesn't make it any true.”

 

“Everything out of the king's mouth is true,” the taller jokes, and Kyungsoo blanches.

 

“I can't believe you pulled that on me!”

 

Kai laughs aloud and grabs his towel, “Aren't you going to come with me?”

 

“What? Where to?”

 

“Bath.”

 

Images of their previous soak together had Kyungsoo tensing and turning away while crossing his arms. “..No. I've bathed already.”

 

He thinks he's won, but there's no chuckle or pitter-patter of feet that indicate Kai has gone off to the bath. So he turns again and finds Kai still there, looking at him and a suspiciously mischievous grin painted on his face.

 

“But Kyungsoo,” Kai drawls. Kyungsoo has a bad feeling about this. “my shoulder's wounded.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, who's gonna clean the cut and soap my right arm?”

 

Darn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What


	5. 4. Blame

It's a warm, beautiful morning, as always, the two maids letting a smile carve their faces as they bow low after they open the large golden doors to the King's dining lounge for Kyungsoo and Kai. Turns out their other three companion are already there.

 

“Good morning!” Chanyeol hollers from his spot at table. “Good morning, Kai, Kyungsoo!”

 

“Good morning, Chanyeol,” Kai answers with a smile of his own, and Kyungsoo nods as he makes his way to his own seat. The maids come around to place plates of food in front of them, curtsying gracefully before they leave through another smaller door near the corner of the room.

 

The five began to dig in until Baekhyun starts the conversation. “So how did things go with the ministers of the borders?”

 

“We've decided to increase the security, of course. Minho will assign more guards of his on the high walls and they've designed a new tool as alarms to be put on the watch towers.”

 

“That's great,” Baekhyun comments, “but I thought his state lack of men?”

 

“And that's where we come in,” Sehun pitches in, “we're sending a few of our own there.”

 

“But we need the most numbers here in the capital! We can't afford to assign our men outside the city.”

 

Sehun clicks his tongue, “Relax Baek, we're not sending the royal guards, just a batch of the army – a few dozens.” Baekhyun lets out an 'ah'.

 

“I guess everything went well then.”

 

“Not everything,” Chanyeol says, “there was a teensy-winsy bit of problem during the journey. Say, how's your wound, Kai?”

 

Baekhyun startles. “Kai has a wound?”

 

“Glazzare bitches,” Sehun growls, and Kyungsoo resists the sudden urge to curl in on himself. Sehun realizes the pointed look Kai is throwing him and mutters, “Sorry Kyungsoo. I meant no offense.”

 

Kyungsoo mutters an 'it's okay'; he knows better than to take it to heart. Baekhyun continues, “That doesn't exactly answer my question, Sehun. So where are you hurt? Is it serious?”

 

“It's just a graze on the shoulder,” Kai says calmly, spooning some more food, “From an arrow.”

 

“They're sly foxes Kai, are you sure the arrows weren't poisoned or something?”

 

“They weren't, I assure you.”

 

“Who patched you up?”

 

“I did!” Chanyeol raises his hand excitedly and Sehun snorts.

 

“Pfft, sure.”

 

Chanyeol and Sehun continue to bicker, as Kai proceeds to converse with Baekhyun. “We brought along a healer, likewise. Things like this are bound to happen sooner or later and we were prepared.”

 

Baekhyun hums in agreement – they're at war and sneak attacks are expected. “I'm shocked you managed to get a wound though,” Kyungsoo looks up in mild confusion at the two, and Baekhyun chuckles before ruffling his hair. “Kai is a very great warrior and he rarely comes out of a fight with so much as a scratch.”

 

They both turn to look at the king, the latter subtly avoiding to meet their gaze. “I was,” Kai clears his throat, “distracted.”

 

Baekhyun throws him a skeptical look, and Kyungsoo gathers that 'distracted' is a word not ought to describe Kai. “And by what, if I may ask..?”

 

Kyungsoo stares at Kai expectantly as well because he knows nothing of this part of the story, and the implication that the ever focused and talented king is distracted to the point that an expected ambush can throw him off guard seems to be a juicy and amusing story for Baekhyun. Kai fiddles a bit with the spoon in his hand and the action doesn't go unnoticed by his subject, who raises an eyebrow.

 

“Don't bother Baek, he won't answer us either,” Sehun grumbles after swallowing his food, “no one knows where he had his mind put the few moments before the attack.”

 

“I'm curious,” Kyungsoo voices, because apparently Kai being distracted is pretty much a big deal. He'll make sure to ask Baekhyun about it later.

 

“Kai-yah!” Chanyeol says suddenly, “you never answered my question.”

 

“My wound's fine, it's healing well.”

 

Oh, Kyungsoo doesn't like that tone.

 

“Good! You had a healer tend to it last night?”

 

Kyungsoo makes a move to answer Chanyeol, but Kai beats him to it instead. “An expert, really.”

 

Ever the attentive fighters, the blush on Kyungsoo's pale cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by Sehun and his second-in-command. Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow, shifting his attention to Kai who seems oddly nonchalant despite his earlier discomfort, and years of friendship has taugt him well on catching up on the smug vibe the king is suspicously letting out.

 

Kyungsoo knows his new friends are beginning to suspect something by now. Well, technically, there's nothing wrong about him tending to Kai's wound (right?). So if he can act neutral an all cool about it then everything's going to be fine. But the problem is he _cannot_ act cool because there's nothing cool about what happened last night and why is he recalling and oh good god he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, fuck please just end this here—

 

Kai places his fork and spoon daintily, wiping his mouth with the napkin placed beside his plate. He smiles. “I was taken care of _very_ professionally.”

 

 

\- - -

 

 

The steps he's taking up the staircase is slow and reluctant, a stark contrast to the speed at which his heart is going at because Kyungsoo is mentally and physically not ready for this. He's clad in nothing but a pir of boxers underneath the cream-coloured satin robe he's doning, as Kai advised that he might get his sleeping attire wet in the midst of tending to the king's wound. Call him a prude, he doesn't care, but showing off to much skin the previous night is quite the big deal for him and now touching while having little to no clothes on their bodies?

 

I'm a strong person, Kyungsoo tells himself.

 

What is he being nervous about anyway? Kyungsoo stops in the middle of the stairs, one hand on the railing and another unconsciously placed on his heart, willing it to calm down. It's just helping another man clean his wound and help him bath some parts of his body, it's normal. Perfectly normal. Kyungsoo's just playing his part as a good Samaritan.

 

“Kyungsoo!” he hears Kai calls from upstairs, and he blinks. He must've taken long pondering about his thoughts, and he sighed. Sheesh, is he Cinderella now? He mutters a soft 'coming' as he trudges up on heavy legs.

 

By the time he reaches the terrace Kai is already immersed, back leaning against the wall of the bath comfortably and right arm draped lazily across the stone edge. Kyungsoo sighs and walks up to the older male, getting down to sit on his shins behind Kai and taking note of the things he may need that Kai has helpfully prepared beforehand.

 

“Are you sure you want me to do this?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure.”

 

Well. “You could've just called any of your maids or servants instead.”

 

“I don't want to,” Kai says, and Kyungsoo's just about to call him a brat when the other continues, “They don't know of my injury, small as it is, and I don't intend to let them. It'd be a ruckus if they discovered their king was wounded, wouldn't they?” Kyungsoo has no argument to reply to that, so he keeps quiet, and Kai seems to understand that he's accepting the reason. “Besides, my bath is for authorized personnel only.”

 

“Your servants aren't 'authorized personnel'?”

 

“There's only you and me on the list, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo splutters and Kai laughs heartily, and Kyungsoo breathes in hopes to fight off the urge to smack the king's head. He opts instead to start with the task at hand so this can end faster. “Lift yourself,” he orders, and Kai obliges, detaching his back off the wall of the bath.

 

 _You can do this_. Kyungsoo rubs his palms together, tightens the ribbon he's tied around his robe, scoots just a tad bit closer forward and finally reaches out to unwrap the tainted cloth. He does it all gingerly, cautious like a rabbit as he tries his best to avoid any form of skin contact even though there's going to be some later, and totally misses Kai pursing his lips in an attempt to hold in his laugh.

 

The cut is revealed and Kyungsoo takes a few moments to stare at it; it's not necessarilly that deep yet it's not that shallow either, but to Kyungsoo it's certainly not 'just a graze'. Injury of this sort in his world would've required a few stitches actually but Kai seems adamant that it's just a little thing. Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should be relieved by that because it only implies that Kai has been or seen through far worse.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head at the thought, breaking himself out of his own reverie. He takes the empty basin next to him and dips it into the bath to fill it with water, before lifting it up and placing it back to its original spot. He takes a clean cloth, wets it and rings the water out. “I'm doing it,” he warns. Kai replies with a hum.

 

It's full of attentiveness, the way Kyungsoo presses the damp cloth onto the skin around the cut to wipe off the dired flecks of blood and some greenish substance he assumes is the remains of whatever it is that Kai's subject used as some sort of cream or balm. He wipes, and he thinks he's doing a pretty good job—

 

“Kyungsoo, you're being too soft.”

 

“Excuse me, I'm trying to be gentle!”

 

“ _Too_ gentle,” Kai chides, “You need to apply a bit more pressure if you want it to be clean. I can barely even feel you touch me.” Kyungsoo grumbles a low 'fine', and he gets a chuckle as a response.

 

He wets and rings the cloth again, repeating the process on the skin around Kai's wound with added pressure as Kai told him to. He's does it twice.

 

“Kyungsoo, when are you actually going to dab at the cut?”

 

“I have to?”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“But..I thought wounds like these aren't supposed to even get _near_ water.”

 

“The cream you're going to help put on later requires the cut to be cleaned.”

 

Nervously, the cloth is brought up to the cut. Kyungsoo gulps as he carefully dabs at it because causing a sudden bleeding is the least he wants to do. The task lasts for a few minutes and he cheers when he's done, and he thinks Kai deserves credit for not even giving so much as a flinch throughout the whole ordeal. Or even move a muscle, or hitch a breath, or anything of the sort, really. Not that Kyungsoo has been paying attention.

 

Kyungsoo sighs happily and cleans the cloth, readying himself to stand to stand up as he links his fingers and stretches them, “Well, I guess my job here is done! Sooo, I'm just going to—”

 

Kai turns his head sideways, confusion bare on his face. “You're only halfway done, what are you talking about?”

 

“What?”

 

“Our agreement includes you soaping my right arm.”

 

“That doesn't even require too much movement!” Kyungsoo wants to pull at his hair, “You can do it just fine! You can't fool me, Kai.”

 

Kai lets out a dejected sigh, voice tired as he says, “I've gone through the day with a journey on horseback, hours-long meeting with officials, an ambush, I'm exhausted and all I'm asking for is some aid in bath.”

 

Kyungsoo isn't looking Kai's way when he said all this but the words register in his mind, and when he did look at Kai, the king has turned around a bit and is staring at him, eyes kind of sad and oh my god is that a fucking pout?

 

He actually figures this is just a scheme to take him on a guilt trip. For a fact, he somehow knows Kai isn't one to complain about these kinds of things or even ask for exchange for his deeds – he's concluded that Kai is more of a man of duty. But it doesn't change the fact that there's truth in Kai's words, the older man _has_ , in all honesty, been through quite the trouble..

 

“Is it too much to ask?” Kai asks.

 

Fuck it. “No. No, Kai, it's not.”

 

Kai turns back around to face his front and Kyungsoo gets back into position. “Good.”

 

“Kai, wipe that smirk off your face.” Kai gives him a shrug, as if telling him he doesn't know what he's talking about, “I'm only doing this because I owe you for your hospitality.”

 

A yellow bar of soap has already been placed beside him as well so he grabs it, and Kai lifts his right arm. The simple movement causes the muscles on his shoulder to flex and Kyungsoo gulps. He brings the soap to said shoulder, and out of instinct, brings his free hand to grasp at the junction where Kai's neck meets the body.

 

Oh my god. It's just like how Kyungsoo imagined it to be – Kai's skin feels nice, smooth (albeit not as smooth as his), the texture beneath all hard and muscles and Kyungsoo can actually _feel_ the strength and energy that Kai's body emanates. Kyungsoo alerts himself of the distraction and continues rubbing the soap onto the curve of Kai's shoulder, making round and round motions, before he leans just a bit farther to proceed to the other's arm. Unconsciously, his other hand grips Kai's shoulder harder in search for balance.

 

It's low, inaudible almost, but Kyungsoo doesn't miss the sound that escapes from the man before him.

 

Kyungsoo pauses for a split second before he shakily continues down Kai's arm.

 

The younger has reached the back of Kai's hand, and he's leaned over quite far that his thumb presses into Kai's right shoulder, unintentionally kneading a sore spot.

 

And Kai downright _moaned_.

 

Needless to say that the sound shocked Kyungsoo so much, and he dropped the soap into the bath. His palm makes contact with Kai's hand and he pulls away so fast as if he just touched fire.

 

“Oh,” Kai notes the dropped soap in nonchalance, but makes no move to pick it up. “It's okay, you've lathered my whole arm already so you can just start scrubbing my arm.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't trust his voice to speak because there's a lump in his throat, and he's convinced that once he tries to open his mouth a squeak will come out instead. So he complies without a word, returning the same hand that held the soap before to Kai's bicep. He clamps his hand around it, the heat seeping into his bare palm and the curve is so prominent and Kai moves his arm to give a better angle and Kyungsoo can feel the muscles rippling—

 

“I can't do this!” Kyungsoo backs away and makes a move to stand up quickly, “I'm sorry!”

 

“Wait, Kyungsoo—”

 

“I'm sorry Kai! I just—”

 

“Relax, it's okay! Kyungsoo, it's slippery, don't—”

 

Kyungsoo scrambles up onto his feet and only manages to take a side step away from Kai before he slips, courtesy of the remnants of soap the bar left earlier, and doesn't have time to catch himself before he falls into the pool with a splash.

 

His mouth is open in a gasp when he falls and water manages to get into him, and he flails because he doesn't find where to plant his feet, but dicovers he doesn't have to when he feels something winding across his back and the back of his knees and very soon he finds air again.

 

His hands come up to cling onto whatever nearest to him and Kyungsoo takes in huge gulps of air once he's lifted, coughing a few times and blinking away to clear his vision – his eyes hurt, that's for sure. “Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Kai's voice registers and he looks up blearily, and only now he realises his predicament.

 

Firm and warm through the dampened state of his rob across his back and the back of his knees are Kai's arm, holding him close, close enough that his cheeks is mushed against the bicep that had him fluster in the first place. Kai is peering down at him with his brows furrowed in worry, and up close Kyungsoo sees the trickles of water that are running down Kai's collarbone and firm chest. Kyungsoo also only realises then that what he's managed to hold on to is in fact Kai's neck. Kai hadn't even stood up from the bath and the smaller's own butt is still immersed in water, resting on Kai's lap. He's on – in? – Kai's lap.

 

Oh, has he mentioned before that Kai baths naked?

 

 

\- - -

 

 

“Get away from me, Kai.”

 

“Come on, Kyungsoo,” Kai coaxes, “we've talked about this before we went for breakfast earlier.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't listen and stomps down the hallway, Kai trailing after him. The maid dusting a vase by the wall glances at the two in curiosity and Kyungsoo takes a turn down the corner to avoid the prying gaze.

 

“I see absolutely nothing wrong in me helping you change.”

 

Kyungsoo releases a strangled groan, “I thought I told you not to remind me!”

 

Because Kyungsoo sees everything wrong in that. Of course, his body decided to shut down on him the moment he registered he was in the grasp of a naked man, his own satin robe clinging onto him like second skin. Wet and dripping, the cream-coloured material probably left nothing to the imagination.

 

Not that Kai would have to imagine anything. Because in his unconciousness Kai had deemed it the most proper thing to do to strip him off the robe – and boxers, goodness gracious – to change him into dry nightwear. Meaning he has seen and touched places on his virgin body that's only meant for him to lay eyes and hands on.

 

Kyungsoo appreciates Kai's help and care, he really does, but it's the mortification of having revealed his body to the other that keeps him from facing Kai now.

 

“I was taking care of you,” Kai insists from behind him, and Kyungsoo dislikes how the voice seems closer than it was a few moments ago, “I couldn't possibly let you sleep in that state.”

 

“I know, and thank you, but I'm so embarrassed right now I don't want to look at you.”

 

“What's there to be embarrassed?” Kai sounds incredulous.

 

“Everything!”

 

The older male catches up to him and a hand yanks Kyungsoo back, turning him around. “Look, Kyungsoo, I swear I wiped you properly and never even _glanced_ at your privates. I know you're a reserved person and I respect that.”

 

“It doesn't change the fact I was bare in front of you,” Kyungsoo says, “I'm not mad at you Kai, I'm really not, I just, feel a little uncomfortable around you right now.”

 

“You were perfectly fine during breakfast.”

 

“Before you brought it up!”

 

“Kyungsoo—”

 

The smaller pulls away and takes off, and Kai doesn't go after him.

 

Kai brings up a hand and wipes it down his face, heaving out an exasperated sigh. At least Kyungsoo's not mad at him. But still, somehow, the thought that Kyungsoo's going to avoid him doesn't sit well.

 

Kai doesn't like it, not at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo slows down after the glance he took behind him reveals that no one has been tailing, and finally halts, letting his breathe fall into a more comfortable rhythm. Kai either has things to do or just opts to give him time to himself that he's letting Kyungsoo off, it doesn't matter which, but Kyungsoo is eternally grateful. He had doubted the blood in his face would have gone down soon had Kai decided to confront him again.

 

He sighs, heavily. He's probably being an ass – he _is_ embarrassed, even if Kai seems to be okay with everything, but really, maybe he shouldn't have pushed Kai away like that. The confusion and dejected look on Kai's face replays in his mind, and Kyungsoo feels even worse. Thinking about it, Kyungsoo is being kind of rude for such a simple, small thing, when all Kai did was taking care of him.

 

Great. Now he's even more ashamed to face the older.

 

 _I'll apologise_ , Kyungsoo decides. But maybe later, when he's sure he's ready to see the king. Yeah, that's it. Gosh, why does he feel like some teenage girl facing high school drama?

 

A sound reverberates across the hall.

 

Kyungsoo looks up. It's faint, but he picks up the sound of metal clashing and then some footsteps. He looks around and vaguely notes that Baekhyun has, indeed, showed him this part of the castle before but he doesn't recall what's around here. Curiousity feeds him as he slowly inches his way to the direction the sound is coming from.

 

He finds himself in front of a set of doors, one of it left open with only a mere crack to spare, but that's all Kyungsoo needs to peer inside.

 

It appears to be some sort of a hall, though it lacks colour as the floor, walls and ceilings are nothing but dull gray stones, some corners marred with scratches. On the other end of the hall, however, hangs a large tapestry with the crest of Synne, decorated at the bottom with woven threads of swords. Further surveilance presents Kyungsoo the sight of a wooden weapon rack that holds all kinds of weaponry, ranging from different sizes and lengths and shapes of swords and spears, to daggers and shields and other things he's never even seen before, much less know the name of.

 

But he's eyes can only stray for so long when a swishing sound starts again.

 

Kyungsoo shifts his position so that he can get a better view of where the sound comes from and there, he sees the figure of a man in a white wife beater coupled with beige pants and black boots, weilding a sword. It only takes him a moment to realise that said figure belongs to Sehun.

 

This is a bad idea, Kyungsoo thinks to himself because it's not like Kyungsoo isn't aware of Sehun's ..dislike towards him the past few days. Despite what Baekhyun said – that Sehun's a nice guy – it doesn't change the fact that the man could possibly hold a grudge or sorts towards his kind. Kyungsoo really should leave, now before Sehun realises he's been snoopign around, but his feet wouldn't comply the moment Sehun lifts his sword.

 

Sehun moves, and Kyungsoo is entranced.

 

The warrior is doing a routine of some sort, the blade in his hand glinting as he slices the air, his body moving in a way that's all fast and swift but precise at the same time. His other hand doesn't miss its duty as Sehun maneuvers it around to either balance his body or to block possibly coming attacks to open spots. Sehun twirls and turns, eyes concentrated to one spot he's attacking yet impossibly aware of everything around him all at once, and sometimes it seems as if the sword moves first before his even body even starts, and Kyungsoo concludes in awe that it's probably the product of natural instincts and practice.

 

It all ends too soon but not that Kyungsoo even realises that almost ten minutes has passed, focused on the show unveiling in front of him and when he comes to, it's to Sehun standing rigid in the spot he started, back facing him.

 

“Is it common practice to sneak around on people in your world?”

 

He's busted. He should've figured, Sehun probably had sensed him even before he started the routine, quiet as he may be. He might as well take the chance to confront Sehun, instead of having to drown in a sour mood everytime he's with the other.

 

Kyungsoo pushes the door open and steps inside. “It's not.”

 

“Then maybe,” Sehun's voice is calm, and he tilts his head just a tad bit to the side, “it's a Glazzarian thing.”

 

So this is how he wants to talk. Kyungsoo takes a daring step forward, “You don't get to blame me for the ambush.”

 

Sehun responds with a snicker. “I do what I want.”

 

“And what you're doing is wrong.”

 

“Tell that,” Sehun breathes, and Kyungsoo knows he's toeing a line, “Tell that to your goddamn father.”

 

“Maybe I would, if I actually have the chance to see him.”

 

Sehun turns around, finally, and faces Kyungsoo with barely concealed anger and annoyance, arms crossed over his chest. “Go, then. Go and see that demon and tell him.”

 

Sehun isn't actually making any sense, and Kyungsoo is exasperated. “So you suggest I hand myself to Glazzare? Is that it? And have they use my powers to their wish like you people so avoid?”

 

“Just so if I can stop you from attacking my king,” Sehun says, “who knows. If you're secretly waiting for the right time to launch an ambush of your own.”

 

“ _You_ know,” Kyungsoo growls, hands fisted by his sides. He's angered by the fact that he's being accused of things when he doesn't even have that much knowledge of the happenings here. “You and possibly everyone here knows I can't even so much as lift a sword, that I've lived a normal human life up until a few days ago.”

 

And then Sehun throws his head back and _laughs_ and Kyungsoo can only watch, perplexed, until the man finally stopped and shakes his head. “You humor me,” Sehun says. “You see, I've went through a lot of things and I learned well how things started. I learned the history of your line,” his gaze bore into his own and Kyungsoo refuses to recoil, “the cruelty runs in your blood, Kyungsoo. Try as you might, see how one day you turn into the monster that is your father.”

 

For a smart warrior as they say he is, Sehun's reasoning is worth a thousand years of laughter and Kyungsoo gets the notion that the other is purposely attempting to tick him off. Anger boils inside him that this man dared treat him like a toy, playing with his feelings. And yes, he gets that his line is by far quite the beasts, but Kyungsoo stands strong that he doesn't deserve the same title. It's anger that pushes the next few words out of his mouth.

 

Sehun seems appaled by the amount of disgust he's portraying through his eyes. “Are you always this bitter?” Kyungsoo spits, “So you go around and degrade people for things they haven't done?” Sehun is quiet, watching Kyungsoo's every move, and the smaller man scoffs, “Pathetic. Must've gotten it from your father.”

 

Sehun's response is instantaneous. Kyungsoo doesn't have a time to blink when his back collided painfully with the stone wall, and it's only the tip of his toes touch the floor as Sehun keeps a firm grip on his tunic by the collar. The older's face is so close, and they're practically breathing each other's air, and while Kyungsoo is hiding a grimace from the hit to the back of his head, Sehun's face is contorted in hideous madness.

 

“Don't you dare,” the warrior seethes, jaw clenched and teeth bared, “bring my father into this.”

 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says mockingly, and he's pressed further into the wall, “I thought these things run in the blood.”

 

Sehun slams him onto the hard surface, pointedly ignoring the groan Kyungsoo emits. “You do not want to provoke me.”

 

Kyungsoo is breathing hard because Sehun's knuckles from where he's fisting his tunic are pressing into his throat. His head hurts and his mind is hazy from both the lack of air and the bangs, and yet he chooses to be stubborn as he gasps out, “I do what I want.”

 

It feels like an eternity that Sehun stares at him, hard, and one of his hand flies up to grasp at one of Sehun's own. Kyungsoo struggles to focus his eyes on the man before him, and his other hand reaches up as well. The palm landed on the side of Sehun's head and his fingers card through his hair, and he's shaking so much that he can't even fist it.

 

It's sudden, however, when the second his fingers brush against something like a scar beneath all that strands that Sehun's eyes widen. The man releases him immediately and steps back as Kyungsoo drops to the floor wheezing, breathing in huge gulps of much-needed air.

 

“Get out,” Sehun grits from above. Kyungsoo looks up only to meet a burning gaze.

 

But there's something else in his eyes.

 

.. _Fear?_

 

The taller's fists are clenched so hard that they turn white, and he bellows, “GET OUT!!”

 

Kyungsoo stands, one hand on his throat to massage his throat and turns away. He doesn't look back when he closes the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The click of the door is deafening in the otherwise silent hall, the sound bouncing off the stone walls and Sehun wants to scream. Though he doesn't, because anxiety is not what he needs.

 

“That was unnecessary.”

 

The young man doesn't lift his head. He's known the other has come into the hall just a few moments after Kyungsoo did, using another entrance on the terrace above the door Kyungsoo used; where onlookers can watch trainings or matches held in the room.

 

Or in this case, a fight.

 

“I know.”

 

“You acted foolishly, Sehun,” the other man chastises, though his voice is calm like soothing water, “you know well that the boy has no wrong.” Sehun bows his head, exhaling loudly. There's the sound of footsteps as the man disappears behind a doorway to descend to the ground floor, and soon enough they find themselves only a few metres away from each other.

 

“You misused your dominance and strength. And I see your temper is still your weakness.”

 

“But he touched the subject,” Sehun retorts.

 

“And you started it,” the other answers calmly, “You tell him not to provoke you but you asked for it, brother.”

 

Sehun keeps his mouth shut, because he knows, indeed. He's the one who began the spite, and he's aware that putting the blame for all the bad happenings onto Kyungsoo is a selfish move.

 

Apparently, the other has moved from his spot to stand in front of the warrior, and Sehun leans into the touch when the man carreses his cheek with his palm. He feels the other's stare boring into his face as the person tries to read him.

 

“You were scared.”

 

“Yixing-ge, please,” Sehun replies, making it clear that he's in no mood to discuss the subject.

 

The man gives him a small smile. “Then promise me you won't do that again. You hurt yourself when you hurt others.”

 

“I'm sorry..”

 

“Hush. You know who deserves that apology, and that person is not me,” the man takes out a something from the little leather bag on his belt loop, “Take this. You probably hurt him.”

 

And when Sehun expects a bottle of balm, the man hands him a flower. The six petals are painted in a soft hue of pink, though they tunes out to a pretty shade of cyan blue close to the tips, overlapping one another at the sides. It's probably one of the man's rare flowers he grows in his herb garden.

 

Sehun takes the delicate being by the stem, observing it. “Why..?”

 

“Bring this to him, give him the flower. Break the stem and crush it in your hands to get the medicine.”

 

“You should've just given me a bottle of the substance instead.”

 

The man chuckles; Sehun seems to forget that Kyungsoo's head is not the only thing he's hurt. “My balms and creams cure physical injuries, but it is beauty and life that cures the heart.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehunnie ;;


	6. 5: Sacrifice

The loud chimmings of a bell from a belltower somewhere outside the castle gates resonate throughout the air, signaling that it's 12 in the afternoon – as Baekhyun had once explained – and Kyungsoo knows it's time for lunch already, but he makes no move to head to the dining room. He's still impossibly mad, of himself mostly, because with the words that had flown out of his mouth during the argument with Sehun, the blame is partially on him also.

 

He stomps down the hallway ignoring the confused, curious and slightly scared looks thrown his way by the few maids going about doing their duty. One of them tries to approach him once, probably assuming he's lost his way and has decided the best course of action is to assist him and guide him to the right room. Kyungsoo's always known he has quite the scowl that he wears on his face whenever he's unsettled, and he's sure it's the reason why the maid retreats at the last second though he never meant to direct his glare at the poor soul.

 

He stares in the direction the maid has scurried to, sighing as he lets his shoulder sag. This won't do, he probably holds a reputation already as the long lost prince of the enemy and the least he could do for himself is avoid giving people bad impressions of himself and raising rumors that'll come back to bite his ass one day. He needs to cool down his head, so Kyungsoo maneuvers his way to the only place he knows will provide him the solace he seeks.

 

Kyungsoo beams when the door he opens leads to the garden he's grown fond off, basking in the sunlight that showers onto him to raise tingling sensations across his pale skin. Though he's in quite an unfamiliar part, the birds still chirp in greeting, and the flowers are just as beautiful and by the distant sound of a fountain Kyungsoo knows he's not far from the usual spot he hangs out with Baekhyun.

 

Because someone might come looking for him there, so Kyungsoo veers away into another path leading away from the fountain.

 

The path he's taken is lined with rose bushes, the flowers glimmering bright, blood red under the wash of sunlight pouring over them. They remind him of the blood stained bandage on Kai's shoulder, and again, the events that followed. “Oh my god, stop it,” he groans to himself, shaking his head as if the motion is capable of throwing the thoughts away. His cheeks are probably reflecting the colours of the flowers by now.

 

He hears the rustling of leaves and halts, attention shifting to the lush tree nearby. Atop one of the branches is a peculiar bird.

 

The bird is small, but its vibrant blue and green colour stands out, dark gray feathers of its tail spread. It's examining him just as he's examining it, intrigued as it tilts its head to one side and Kyungsoo unconciously follows. The bird straightens again and makes a sound, and Kyungsoo isn't a bird whisperer so he doesn't know what to take it as. “Hi,” he says instead, for god-knows reasons why. “I don't think I've seen you around before,” because although hummingbirds aren't rare, he doubts he's seen one around the area.

 

The bird doesn't reply. “I'm talking to a bird..” Kyungsoo mutters, realising the ridiculousness of the situation; but he doesn't stop. “You don't suppose I'm going crazy, do you?”

 

Ironic, because he's asking this to an animal. Oddly, the gesture the little being made resembles that of one lifting an eyebrow.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't even stop to think why he continues, but he does anyway, as he lowers his head to pick at a rose, rubbing a petal between his thumb and index finger. “You know, with all the happenings right now..” The bird takes off, dark grey wings fluttering rapidly as it goes for Kyungsoo. The boy stares wide-eyed at the bird that, finally, comes to perch on his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” he chuckles, “so you want to be friends with me?” The bird gives him a blank stare. “Suits you, then. But I warn you, I'm going to talk a lot.” Kyungsoo walks again, following the path. “A lot has happened in these three days, you know..but I think..recently I messed up a few things.

 

“I just _had_ to hurt Kai. Well, I didn't mean to!” The bird makes a sound that Kyungsoo imagines as a questioning hum. “Ah, see, I was helping him with..something..but things happened and he saw me bare and—and—ughh,” Kyungsoo lets out a long-suffering sigh. “I know, okay, I know it's normal between men sometimes but not for me. I'm not..always proud of my figure..” The path divides into two and Kyungsoo mindlessly picks the left route. “So I just pushed him away when in reality he hasn't done anything wrong or offending. He helped me a lot too. In many ways.”

 

Maybe it's the urge to let everything out that keeps him talking, but Kyungsoo doesn't think too much about it. “And then there's Sehun. Like Baek said, I think..no, I'm _sure_ he's a good man, but he definitely doesn't see me in the same light.” There's a tickling sensation on his neck and Kyungsoo realises that the bird is nudging on certain spots. He reaches up to touch his neck and presses those spots with his fingers, wincing. “Ouch. How did you know? Did Sehun leave marks?” The small thing buzzes. “I take that as a yes, then. Stupid Sehun,” he frowns, “No, actually I'm dumber. I brought up his deceased father after all. I said some terribly offending things about him.” The hummingbird flaps its wings violently, “Omygosh, okay, okay stop! I'm sorry, I wasn't in my right mind!”

 

The path soon leads him to an opening, and Kyungsoo blinks. The place seems familiar, and at the sight of the ancient stone wall, it clicks.

 

He's back to that place where it all came crashing down, his first discovery of his true identity and past, of the cruelty of his line and the feud between the two kingdoms. The crest of Glazzare seems to glare at him, though at the same time it's as if it's beckoning him to come closer. So Kyungsoo does.

 

The steps he takes are slow, as if a wrong one would set him into a trap. The bird on his shoulder is quiet, even until Kyungsoo has stopped directly in front of the stone slabs. He looks up, examining the dulled painting – a hand reaching out and up and then his fingers are grazing the uneven, rough surface of the stone as he trails them on the lower part of the blue crest. Kyungsoo has absolutely no idea how or why, but the feelings bubbling inside him now aren't only awe and slight fear, but also a sense of..belonging.

 

There's no warmth blooming in his heart at the thought of Glazzare – there's only coldness, mortification and pain at the knowledge of what the kingdom has become, what its own inhabitants are going through, but it's there. It's wrong, Kyungsoo should gravitate towards things that give him warmth and comfort, not a place that makes his chest constrict and his eyes forlorn, but—it's just there, and he knows he can't deny a feeling so strong.

 

He shifts his gaze to the figure below it and stares right into a pair of eyes of the painting of a baby in a white cocoon of cloth – midnight black hair, pale skin, dark orbs. The little wings sprouting behind the baby make him look as if he's a baby angel sent down from heaven. “What does the wings mean anyway..?” he mutters. His little companion doesn't answer.

 

Then something catches his eyes.

 

A little blue mark is engraved on the baby's chest, so little that it seems like a blotch of ink. It doesn't resemble any shape whatsoever. Kyungsoo's hand unconsciously comes up to hold the middle part of his chest. Does the other baby – Kai – has the same mark? He looks to the side and yes, he sees a little red mark on the baby but it's little and he needs to make sure so he takes a step back—

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathes, looking down. He just stepped on something hard, and he looks down to see something akin to a thick metal ring attached to the ground.

 

What in the world..?

 

A zap runs through his body and raise goosebumps on his skin, and suddenly the hummingbird shrieks, flying off from his shoulder only to go behind him and pull at the collar of his tunic with its thin beak, wings frantic as it tries to tug the boy away from the spot. The bird doesn't have to do much when Kyungsoo finally snaps from his stupor and backs away from the place, stumbling over his legs as he runs off, leaving the wall behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't even realise he's taken the path that leads to the fountain, and Kyungsoo blames this on his subconcious mind, so he's got no one to put the wrong on aside from himself when the one he practically rams into is none other than the Chief of the Royal Guard himself.

 

The small man gasps aloud as he tries to scramble away from where he's accidentally splatted his face against the taller's chest. “S-Sehun!” he stammers, red-faced from the running, the fear and shock from the peculiar happening at the wall, and embarrassment from slamming right into another's personal space. He distances himself hastily and bows a good ninety degree, “I'm sorry!”

 

A strong hand yanks him back up by the arm. “Hey, hey,” Sehun frowns at the panting male. Despite being an asshole to Kyungsoo, Sehun doubts he's the one to cause the younger this shocked. “Kyungsoo, calm down.” Sehun's voice is firm, and so is the grip on his forearm. Kyungsoo takes in deep breaths, the hand on his arm not necessarily warm but oddly comforting. As if the hand is keeping him from falling into that weird feeling from the zap again. “Breathe; yeah, good, just like that.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a last shuddering breath and pulls back from Sehun; he doubts the other would even want to touch him for the rude thing he's said. The guilt eats away at him and it's now or never, he realises. So he takes a step back and bows again, “I'm sorry, again; for saying those things at you back there.” Silence. Kyungsoo doesn't straighten, holding his breath as he anticipates the other's reply.

 

He almost flinches when the same hand clamps around his forearm again. But instead of yanking him up, Sehun puts in a lot more care this time as he pulls Kyungsoo up gently. Kyungsoo looks at the taller questioningly, the treatment foreign considering how much physical damage Sehun has done to him since his first day he's arrived. The warrior doesn't meet his eyes though the hand stays even when he's fully standing. Sehun clears his throat and visibly gulps, uncharacteristically nervous. “No.. _I'm_ sorry. I started it after all.”

 

“But I said thrash about you and blamed it on your father..although he's a good man.”

 

“Because I said it first,” Sehun looks up to lock gazes with the younger, “I degraded you and accused you of horrid things just because your father and grandmother are evil. You were just letting me have a taste of my own medicine.”

 

“It's different, Sehun. My father _is_ a monster. But I went ahead and brought up yours who even sacrificed his life protecting innocents.” Kyungsoo casts his eyes away, biting his lower lip. “The argument shouldn't have led to that, but it did because I insisted.”

 

“No, no, stop,” Sehun says, tugging at his forearm to urge the younger to look at him, “it's far from different. I talked shit about you when it's your father who's wronged, and you talked shit about my father when it's me who's hurting you. I deserve that blow because of what I did. Hell, what you said just made me realise my wrong; in the same way that my father shouldn't take the blame for my wrongdoings, so shouldn't you for your father's acts.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to add more but Sehun is seeing him straight in the eyes, guilt and sincerity swimming in those usually-hard orbs. “I..okay. Okay.” Not that he has any more argument anyways.

 

“Do you forgive me?” Sehun prods, brows furrowing.

 

“I forgive you,” Kyungsoo holds up an index finger between them, “on one condition.” The taller frowns harder in worry, “You have to forgive me too. We were both assholes.”

 

Sehun, not expecting the simple request, deflates with a sigh escaping his thin lips and Kyungsoo cracks a small smile. The smaller holds out a hand, and Sehun looks down at it questioningly before he hesitantly encloses the hand with his own in a handshake and is slightly startled by the huge grin stretching across Kyungsoo's face. Genuine, he notes. “I hope we're friends now, Sehun. Nice to meet you.”

 

Sehun only realises then that he's been staring and that his other hand is still clasped around Kyungsoo's arm so he immediately retreats. “Yes. Friends, yes..” Sehun mumbles, his gaze averting, back straightening and he tries to smile but halts when he lands his eyes on a series of little red marks on Kyungsoo's throat. Kyungsoo notices the attention and instantly covers his neck. Having none of it, Sehun pries his hand away and again is presented with the red blotches. “I..did that?”

 

“You have sharp stones for knuckles,” Kyungsoo shrugs it off, chuckling, but it results in an another remorse-looking Sehun.

 

Well, he tried.

 

To Kyungsoo's surprise, the taller immediately pulls him to the bench beneath the tree where he hung out with Baekhyun, sitting him down and flops down next to him right after. Sehun arranges them so that they're facing each other, forcing Kyungsoo to sit with one leg folded on the seat. “Stay still,” he orders, before he fumbles into the little leather pouch hanging on his belt loop.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Sehun doesn't answer, instead presenting – again, much to Kyungsoo's surprise – a flower, still blooming beautifully. It's one Kyungsoo is unfamiliar with, and that's saying something considering his and Minseok's obsession in botany and gardening. “Sehun?”

 

“Yixing-ge gave this to me,” Sehun mumbles, spinning the flower by the stem. There's a fond look in his eyes.

 

“Um, that's nice,” Kyungsoo stares at the pink and blue petals, finding them very pretty indeed, “Who's Yi— Sehun!”

 

To say that Kyungsoo is mortified is an understatement, because Sehun's next actions are uncalled for when he suddenly rips off the flower from it's body only to grind the soft stem in his left fist after. “Sehun, what are you doing!” The other pays no notice, rolling and crushing the delicate thing until there's only gooey substance on his palm, and remnants in the form of bits of green telltale of what they had once been.

 

“Your hand's all dirty now,” Kyungsoo notes, brows furrowed as he looks down at Sehun's left palm. He's taken by surprise though, again, when Sehun tilts his head up by the chin so that he's looking up at the taller. “Uhh, Sehun?”

 

Said man simply shush him, collecting some of the goo from his left palm with the pads of three fingers of his clean hand. Kyungsoo makes a move to see what he's up to but Sehun nudges his head back up with the back of his wrist. “Stay still,” he grumbles. The smaller has no choice but to comply. Soon there's a cool sensation on Kyungsoo's bared neck and he flinches from it. “Does it hurt?” Sehun asks in concern, but doesn't move his fingers from where it has settled just above one collarbone.

 

“Not really. Just kind of cold.”

 

Sehun looks skeptical. “Can I continue?” and Kyungsoo replies with a mumbled 'yeah'.

 

The taller male proceeds – the pads of his fingers moving in circular motions, and then moving up to another little red blotch. Kyungsoo shivers from the cold feeling when Sehun tends to the spot right on his pulse, sensitive, but gets quite used to it after a few more ministrations on some other places. He's stance has also relaxed now, the rustling of leaves from the tree above and chirpings of the birds a familiar territory. Kyungsoo thinks it's nice like this; the tension between the two of them seemingly having decreased tremendously, something he hadn't expected in the least to happen at such a short amount of time after the earlier events. The fingers on his neck – now working on the bruise on the other side – are oddly soothing too, albeit a tad bit cold. Kyungsoo wouldn't say it feels natural, because their relationship surely hasn't reached that point just yet, and it certainly doesn't feel sexual. Maybe, he concludes, it's the way Sehun puts in a lot of care not to press too hard and apply just the right pressure, aside from the pace – not slow enough to be some sort of teasing yet not fast enough to make it rushed. He's..putting in effort, Kyungsoo realises, if the awfully concentrated face Sehun is wearing is anything to go by. It somehow reminds him of a child, trying hard to draw for his mom. Kyungsoo grins stupidly.

 

Sehun casts a quick glance up and sees the gummy smile, before returning to his work. “Are you even a man.”

 

Kyungsoo's smile drops. “Excuse me?”

 

“Your skin is too delicate,” Sehun scoffs, “what kind of a man gets his skin bruised just from the press of some knuckles.”

 

Kyungsoo gapes. Just now the older was horribly worried, but in the next second he's throwing at him offending comments?

 

“Rude!” Kyungsoo exclaims in indignant, “You watch your mouth, you.”

 

“Or what?” Sehun says, and there's the start of a smile playing on his lips as he looks back up at Kyungsoo, his fingers never ceasing the motions on the pale neck. “You gonna punch me with your little fists?”

 

“These fists won't be so little when they meet your pretty face!” Kyungsoo aims a punch to the older's chest and Sehun would've blocked it with his hand if not for the medicinal goo on his palm. So he lets the smaller be, and Kyungsoo's knuckles meet his hard chest. Laughter tumbles out of his mouth.

 

The younger would've taken the moment to marvel at the fact that _the_ Sehun is _laughing_ , had it not been directed to him. “D-Don't laugh!” Kyungsoo shrieks, red in the face since, indeed, his hit doesn't seem to affect the warrior at all. His pride is crushed because, well, of course a fighter like Sehun won't feel anything; unlike the his noodle friends at school. Sehun doesn't stop, amused at the younger's disgruntlement. “Fine, laugh all you want now, 'cause you won't be able to once I put you in my chokehold you dipshit!”

 

“Chokehold, hah,” Sehun laughs harder, “you should reconsider the possibility looking at how tall you stand beside me.”

 

“You fucking—” his sentence doesn't meet its end when Sehun suddenly turns him around so that his back faces the taller. Soon the same cold feeling registers at the bump on his head, and he flinches when Sehun presses around. “I'm gonna sneak up on you while you're asleep. I'm gonna wake you up so suddenly but then the first thing you see will also be the last thing you witness in your pathetic life, because I'll be in front of you with a newly-sharpened butcher knife. And also my evil smile, oh yes my evil smile; you won't forget the image even after you've gone down to hell.”

 

Sehun chuckles at the younger's enthusiasm to kill him. “You don't even know where my room resides. And I bet you actually still can't find your way in the castle.”

 

Kyungsoo grumbles irritably under his breath, because he's got no reply to that. “It's not my fault that the castle is humongous.”

 

The taller continues to rub the gel onto the little bump, guilt hitting him again at the memory of the first day Kyungsoo was here – when he pressed onto a wound on the back of the smaller's head with a foot as he forced Kyungsoo to bow to his king. Why Kyungsoo still decided to forgive him is out of his mind, and how he can smile to Sehun like a child given a dessert as if Sehun wasn't just about to choke him to death a few hours ago is another thing to mull about. At the thought, the taller exhales heavily through his nose and lowers his hand.

 

“Sehun? Are you done?” Kyungsoo makes to reach behind his head.

 

“Don't touch it you idiot,” Sehun grunts, swatting away his hand, “let it dry.”

 

“Oh, okay. Thanks, by the way,” Kyungsoo pauses, “for giving me these bruises.”

 

“You ungrateful little brat!”

 

“That's what you get for sassing me earlier you asshole!”

 

“You dare call me an anus?!”

 

In his hissy fit, Sehun mindlessly jabs a spot at the right side of the younger's waist, earning himself a loud squeak.

 

“What the—”

 

 _What kind of sound was that?_ Curious, Sehun jabs a bony finger into the curve of Kyungsoo's side once again- “Eeek!”

 

“Hmm..”

 

“Sehun don't you fucking dare—”

 

Kyungsoo's cut off when Sehun begins to attack his left side this time and before he knows it, a cross between a shriek and a giggle tumbles out of his mouth. His eyes widens like saucers and he slaps a hand onto his lips – _traitor!_ – craning his neck to look behind him just to be greeted with the sight of an amused Sehun.

 

One eyebrow still arched, Sehun lifts a hand.

 

“Oh hell no no no _NO_ —”

 

His attempt to get up is proven futile because the older's hands latch onto him just in time. Expectedly, and to his horror, the fingers begin to wiggle and stab and poke at his waist and side and he _screams_.

 

“AHAHAHAHA – oh my fucking – HAHAHA!”

 

Sehun doesn't relent. This torturing is getting fun.

 

“Sehun you fucke— HAHAHAHAHAAH – stop it!!”

 

It hurts and tickles all at once, and it doesn't escape his mind that he's trashing violently, Sehun's grip the only things keeping him from falling off the bench. He laughs and laughs and _laughs_ – and curses – so much so that if he isn't so insanely lost it would hit his mind that his voice is the only one thing echoing so loudly in the  tranquility of the garden.

 

“Why should I stop?” Sehun asks playfully daunting, a hint of a smile evident in his voice without Kyungsoo even looking at him. He's wheezing now; that fucker, he's enjoying this a little bit too much. “I'm an _asshole_ after all. I do shit on people.”

 

“You – HAHAHAHA – little – OH MY GOD – I swear – HAHAHA – ah!”

 

Sehun is still an wonder even when tears is near dripping from the younger's eyelids, but when Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit and coughs violently, Sehun knows he's reached the limit. He stops and lets out a laugh of his own whilst patting and rubbing the other male's back.

 

“Don't laugh,” Kyungsoo grumbles, “Rude, you just practically abused me.”

 

“I did not,” Sehun denies, “If anything, I just made you laugh. A lot.”

 

His words do nothing to ease away the pout that has unknowingly formed on Kyungsoo's face. He's still red in the face, and although the rise and fall of his chest has decreased, Kyungsoo's still trying to catch his breath. “I could've died,” he accuses, and Sehun may or may not feel bad.

 

So he does the only thing that has come to mind; he holds the younger's wrist, gently, to urge him to turn around so that he's sitting facing the taller. Kyungsoo obliges – mostly out of exhaustion, he thinks he's too drained to fight anymore. He's puzzled when Sehun bends down, picking something off the ground and when he rises back up, he's holding the previous flower in his hand between them.

 

“Flower,” Kyungsoo states absently, staring at the the pretty hues once again.

 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, stealing a quick glance up at the smaller male. “For you.”

 

Oh.

 

“For..” Kyungsoo points a finger at himself, “..me?”

 

He licks his lips; he's never done this before, he's not known for giving people gifts after all. But he's done quite a lot on an innocent soul in a these few days to figure that Kyungsoo may be an exception. “For you. Take it.”

 

A pale, small hand wraps around Sehun's wrist. “You're nervous,” Kyungsoo peers up at him. “You don't do this a lot, do you.”

 

His tone isn't teasing, but laced with a hint of something Sehun dares assume as fondness. “No. No, I don't,” he admits, shrugging his shoulders. “It doesn't make up for all the injuries and pain I caused you, I know, b-but – it – I figured, _well_ —”

 

The small hands move to hold Sehun's beneath the flower. “Sehun, shh. It's okay.” Kyungsoo hushes, and the warmth in Kyungsoo's eyes is unmistakable and somehow soothing. They crinkle when he smiles reassuringly. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun stares, long, trying to find the lie as he searches the other's face. Glazzarians aren't the most trustworthy people he has come to learn. But when he deems he finds none, there's a hint of disappointment in his chest – whether from being wrong, from letting his guard down in front of a supposed-enemy, or at himself from having even doubted Kyungsoo of lying, Sehun doesn't know.

 

What he does know, however, that maybe, just maybe, it's safe to place some trust in the younger.

 

A sudden flick on his forehead has him yelping. “Ouch! What was that for?”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head innocently, “For tickling me, of course, why else?”

 

They're silent for a moment, one glaring and the other feigning nonchalance.

 

And then they both laughed.

 

They laughed, shoulders shaking, the flower petals swaying between them, without a care in the world and despite the remaining bits and pieces of lingering doubt, the walls have crumbled and are washed away.

 

It's nice.

 

\- - -

 

From a distance away, a king watches. The hand on the stem of the flower hidden behind his back tightens then loosens, and he turns to walk away from the scene, joyous laughter echoing in his ears.

 

Perched on a branch, a hummingbird witnesses everything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The heavy slabs of wood opens, and Kyungsoo doesn't even wait before he wrenches himself away from his escort's side to rush into the room. The man inside stands, and he doesn't even get to move a muscle before Kyungsoo slams himself into him.

 

“Hyung!”

 

He clutches at the older almost desperately, and Minseok returns the hug just as eager after the surprise. They don't even realise the guard acting as Kyungsoo's escort has left; not that they care.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok breathes, “Kyungsoo, oh god, Kyungsoo. Thank god you're alright.” He pulls away, holding the smaller's face and checking here and there. “They didn't hurt you, didn't they? They didn't do anything to you? How about your head, did it heal fine?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, and he wants to cry in relief for having his – supposed – cousin with him again. His own palms cups the back of Minseok's hands on his cheeks. “I'm fine, hyung. I'm okay. See, I'm good. Kickin', even.”

 

Minseok closes his eyes, and breathes deeply, gulping. “Hyung?”

 

The older shakes his head, pulling Kyungsoo closer to engulf him in his arms again. He buries his face in the shorter's shoulder, “Just-just..let me hold you.”

 

It's clear as day that Minseok is shaken, and it's a first that Kyungsoo has ever seen his hyung this vulnerable.

 

But what pierces his heart the most, though, is the wetness staining the skin on his neck and shirt.

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo whispers, “okay.”

 

\- - -

 

It takes nearly a whole hour for the crashing waves of emotions to subside, the both of them just basking in the silence and the satisfaction of just holding each other as the orange and pink hues of the sky bleeds away to a dark blue dotted with stars. They're now situated on the bed, back against the headboard. The bed isn't as big as Jongin's but wide enough to accommodate them if – when – they sleep together later. Their hands are clasped as of currently, and although it's a rarity even back in Seoul seeming that Minseok isn't that much of a fan of skinship, Kyungsoo finds familiarity in this because Minseok's hold is always safe and warm.

 

“Did they treat you well?” Minseok asks, “Fed you enough?”

 

“They treat me very well, hyung,” Kyungsoo replies reassuringly, “A little bit too well, perhaps. They feed me a lot of food. I even eat at the King's table.”

 

“The King,” Minseok scowls, “that bastard. He didn't lock you up, did he? If he did I swear I'm going to tear him apart.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles a bit; the protectiveness is practically oozing from his pores. “He didn't. In fact, I'm granted freedom, and I'm allowed to wander around. Oh, should I tell you about the garden? Hyung, it's huge! There are so many flowers, I'm sure you would've loved them.”

 

Minseok can help but let a smile grace his lips. It seems he never really appreciated how refreshing it is to see the younger's excitement. And although it's quite the surprise, it's a huge relief that they're treating the younger well. “I'm sure it's nice.”

 

“It is,” Kyungsoo affirms, “I hang out there a lot. We can go there together after this.”

 

“If they let me out.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns, “Of course they would, why wouldn't they?”

 

“I'm a threat, Kyungsoo,” a clear statement, “I have powers, just as you've seen. I – we – don't belong here.”

 

“Because we're from Glazzare.”

 

Minseok gazes to the younger's eyes. The guilt burns in his orbs as Kyungsoo stares at him, the elder's expression falling. “So they've told you.” Kyungsoo nods slightly.

 

“Which should've been you who could've told me.”

 

Silence envelopes the two on the bed. Minseok doesn't meet his eyes this time, and Kyungsoo waits as the man contemplates. Minseok has a lot to explain.

 

“Where..or how..do I begin..?”

 

“Everything,” Kyungsoo answers unwaveringly. He may feel a little bad for making the elder so uneasy, but he deserves to know the whole truth from Minseok's side of the story; the story of his life that he never knew.

 

Minseok sighs, looking down at their tangled fingers.

 

“Uncle and aunty..they never did leave for some business matters in the States do they.”

 

“No, they didn't.”

 

“And I also don't have parents that work there.”

 

“No,” he sigh, “Look, how about I start from the the very first point?”

 

Kyungsoo breathes deeply. Another part of his life is going to be revealed, as so it had for these past few days. Relax, he tells himself; the story should be more or less as what Baekhyun has told him, only slightly longer and what really happened, a close-up.

 

“You..You were very small, back then, when my parents retrieved you and brought you home. I know I was young, supposedly too young to remember these things, but my position as your Dalae allows me to engrain these moments with my prince into my mind,” Minseok chuckles fondly, “It was our first meeting; I was 4, soon turning 5 but there you were. Like, what, one week old?”

 

“One..week?” That early, he was sent away?

 

“Around that, yes,” he confirms. “News can travel fast, and of course, the court knows Synne will try to get to you. So the King decided that you're hidden away immediately. I'm the Dalae, I'm obligated to protect you, so the responsibility falls upon my family. My little family was a normal family in the villages, no one except for a few knows about this.

 

“You were a bundle of joy, you,” his fingers rubs circles onto the younger's hand, “So tiny, you were actually laughing when father returned home with you from the castle. When I lay my eyes on you..I was a toddler, for goodness' sake, but I could feel it, the bond. Maybe, as a child, I couldn't decipher what kind of feeling it was, but seeing you, I remember laughing along. Though now I know it's something along 'I need to protect him',”

 

The smile on his face slips off into a frown, “We already had harbored hatred towards your father, truthfully. Sending his own child, his flesh and blood away so early and it wasn't even with the intention of keeping you safe, but in the favor of persevering the powers you hold instead. Selfish bastard.

 

“And to think he'd believe my parents would want to follow his orders of teaching you his ways and screwed up beliefs while we're in hideout in the human world,” Minseok snorts. “My parents were actually members of an underground rebel movement against the king's reign. We fled the residence given to us by the king when the opportunity came. We found a house, far away from that place. Somewhere not quite hidden yet not quite obvious either. Somewhere unsuspecting, in the middle of the human society.

 

“Mother and father raised you like their own,” the look in Minseok's eyes is distant, memories flitting through his head. “You were their second son, and I, too, over time, deemed you my little brother. Although we taught you we were cousins, because should we run blood tests and what not and they find out our genes didn't match then it would've been a problem.”

 

Remnants of memories of his childhood flash in his mind, images of the couple coddling him. Kyungsoo unknowingly let out a little smile. He couldn't deny that the short few years he spent with the two – three, if you include Minseok – are precious. He was grown in a very loving, normal-looking family indeed.

 

“Anyway,” Minseok continues, “It wasn't like we never taught of seeking help from Synne. We knew our king is by far the cruelest, yet it wasn't like we exactly knew of Synne's true colors. The countries had clashed in wars before, killing one another, and we didn't know if Synne also plans to exploit you should they get their hands on you, or worse, kill you. Such rumors weren't unheard of after all. So no. My parents didn't dare take that risk. So they decided it was best to grow you themselves with morality without having your mind occupied with matters of any of the kingdoms so as to avoid prejudice or the possibility of you chasing a goal with the mindset of taking a side. They wanted you to be neutral, make decisions based on what's right and wrong, and tell you the truth when you're older despite knowing it's somewhat cruel and unfair.

 

“You were six when they came.”

 

The elder's expression changes drastically, one of forlorn.

 

“I have no idea how they discovered. But father came home that night looking serious. His gait portrayed calmness but the distress, the tension was evident. One look to mother and she paled, turning around to me and told me it was time for all the things they've taught me, trained me for this 'emergency'. She rushed me upstairs to get some things while she went to get you in your room, and when everything's ready, the three of us went out through the back door, leaving father behind.”

 

Minseok didn't say it out loud but Kyungsoo knows it's the last he's seen of his father.

 

“Mother knocked you out,” Minseok confesses, “She didn't want you to remember any of these, of what happened to them. Like I said, my family intended for you to live and grow uninvolved with matters regarding this world, and not with a dark past. Hell, she even blindfolded you just in case you wake up in the middle of the run.”

 

“We didn't make it far,” the quiver in Minseok's voice would have gone unnoticed had Kyungsoo not been so attentive. “They had the upper hand. Mother knew father couldn't buy us time that long, and that we wouldn't be able outrun them. The King sent warriors after all. She hastily handed you to me once we paused somewhere. She urged me on to head to the city center and then she went the other way; adjusting the bag she brought to make it seem like she was carrying a boy – carrying _you_.”

 

Kyungsoo's breath hitches. “She wanted to distract them.”

 

Minseok's voice cracks, “It was our last resort,” he wipes away one of his eyes. “I knew about this, my parents had told me of the possibilities. It was all planned out, so I had time to mentally prepare.”

 

“Were you?”

 

“I definitely was,” he chuckles humorlessly, “I wasn't that surprised by the outcomes.”

 

“But why didn't she stick together with you?” A tear slipped past Kyungsoo's eye, “You have powers!”

 

“I was eleven!” Minseok exclaims, “It hasn't developed that well, and I don't even know how to make proper attacks or shields! And even if we got away if I used my powers they wouldn't forget my face, they'd hunt us down!

 

“They're my parents, Kyungsoo,” he cries, “I would have prevented it if I had a choice.”

 

More tears spill from their eyes, and Kyungsoo has never seen laid-back Minseok so vulnerable. The heavy weight in his chest actually hurts. “I'm sorry,” he hiccups, “I'm sorry.”

 

“No, it's okay,” Minseok presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, breathing in deeply. “It isn't your fault. It was their decision.”

 

“It is,” a sob interrupts him, “They were protecting me. You were protecting me. No one should've died for that. No one deserves to lose his family at the cost of saving me.”

 

“Kyungsoo stop.”

 

“I'm sorry!” Kyungsoo lets out, “Hyung, oh god. I'm so sorry.”

 

Minseok grasps his hands, holding it firm. “Hey, hey, look at me,” he urges, “Their deaths are not in vain, okay? There's no need to apologise. I'm sad about it, yes, but they couldn't be more proud to die for the sake of you and for the peace of our homeland. To stop cruelty, and for a brighter future for the generations to come, some sacrifices are compulsory. Do you get me?”

 

“None of this would have happened if I wasn't born with the damned powers.”

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. You haven't seen what your powers can really do. I repeat, none of everything is your fault. I'm sorry I lashed out a bit, I wasn't mad at you, okay? I was overwhelmed, but I'm not blaming you. My parents wouldn't like it if you're being like this. So stop.”

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. He's doesn't say a word and just nods, but the tears are still streaming. Minseok pulls him in and they lie down on the bed, Minseok stroking his hair comfortingly.

 

It hurts, it hurts so much, and Kyungsoo knows the dampness on the pillow isn't only from his own tears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's still dark when his eyes flutter open.

 

Minseok's slow breathing is the only thing heard in the room, the creak of the bed joining when Kyungsoo makes to sit up. He feels somewhat drained; the story itself is a blow to him, and opposing to Minseok assures him of before, the guilt swirls in his stomach nonetheless.

 

He can't sleep.

 

He sits on the edge of the bed knowing it's no use trying anymore. This is probably the third time he's awakened for no reason, and he doubts those few times he did manage to let sleep catch up to him he didn't last long.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his face. He needs some fresh air.

 

The door thankfully doesn't make a sound when he sneaks out; he has no intention of waking up Minseok. Minseok is a light sleeper, in truth, but he's probably tired from that emotional drill they had a few hours ago. He mutters a silent prayer that the older will keep on sleeping until he comes back.

 

The hallways aren't lit, but the moonlight streaming through the glass windows helps a lot. He moves to one of those windows and looks out – he's in a part of the castle he's never been before, but he knows he's not that far off from the places he frequents. Good. A few turns and some stairs, and he'll arrive to his destination shortly.

 

There isn't that much time to spare so he begins the short journey, wanting to be there fast. The walls along the corridor here are bland unlike the ones he's been through. At least they have a wallpapers, Kyungsoo notes, and some flower pots here and there, but the absence of big frames of paintings or portraits is unfamiliar.

 

It only takes him a few turns here and there. Kyungsoo gives himself a pat on the back for not getting lost in the labyrinth, and only stumble upon a few guards on patrol who merely bows at the sight of him. He doesn't know if he should be thankful or offended for that, really, because wow is he really that harmless?

 

The doors to the garden are unlocked and he smiles at that. But the smile drops once he takes the view outside.

 

Given, this is only the first time he's been out to the garden at night. But nothing has prepared him for this, because he didn't expect to see the path he usually takes with Baekhyun to be lined by torches. No, scratch that. They're not exactly torches, because they are poles with fireballs _floating_ atop them. The first step he lands on the pathway is tentative, and so is the second, the third. The slight breeze and the comfort of the garden in general eases his mind though and soon enough he's just enjoying the scenery and the experience of being out here without sunlight. There are no birds in sight, figures, and his thought runs back to that little hummingbird he's acquainted himself with; about the happenings at the wall when the bird actually pulled him away, and if he'll ever get to see that same peculiar bird again.

 

Kyungsoo only snapped out of it once he's reached the end of the walk. It's the clearing, the one he's had good moments with both Baekhyun and Sehun – it seems that even his body remembers the familiar place and comes here on autopilot, even when he doesn't have company.

 

He finds out soon enough that he's wrong.

 

There's a man, hunched over as he's crouching on the ground near the bushes at the other end of the clearing. His back is facing Kyungsoo and the white of his shirt seems to shine under the lights of the moon and the floating little fireballs. He's muttering something, if Kyungsoo listens closely, but Kyungsoo can't make out the words.

 

“Kai?”

 

The man startles. The pace at which said man whips his head around makes Kyungsoo wince internally, because, ouch. Kai's eyes widens at the sight of him and he stands up hastily, and Kyungsoo's doesn't miss how Kai seems to be hiding whatever it is he was holding into his back pocket when the taller turns to him fully. “Kyungsoo?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks, stepping forward.

 

“Looking for..” he waves a hand around dumbly, “fresh air?”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“You? What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for..” Kyungsoo mimicks Kai's actions earlier, “fresh air?”

 

Kai laughs, the sound echoing through the silence of the night and Kyungsoo doesn't realise the corners of his lips pulling up. “You ass, I do _not_ look like that. You exagerrated my expression.”

 

“No I didn't,” Kyungsoo denies, “I acted it out just fine, you did look like that,” he makes a dumb face again.

 

“Kyungsoo stop, you're going cross-eyed.”

 

“Oh really?” he grins, “Okay maybe I did went a bit overboard.”

 

“A _lot_ overboard.”

 

“My apologies, sir,” Kyungsoo snickers, “If me going cross-eyed really offended your oh-so-handsome face.”

 

Kai strokes his chin, pondering. “So you think my face is oh-so-handsome?”

 

Kyungsoo resists the urge to splutter, playing it off by acting nonchalant. He crosses his arms in over his chest and misses how Kai hides the temptation to laugh at how awkward he looks. “Hm, maybe I did say that,” Kyungsoo lifts his chin defiantly, “but how do you know if I'm not lying and speaking my mind?”

 

Kai shrugs, “They say the eyes are windows to the soul.”

 

“But _sir_ ,” he thinks he's winning, “You're quite a distance away from me. Surely it's impossible to examine the look in these eyes of mine.”

 

“Well..” one corner of Kai's lips tugs up to form a haughty smirk. It's not a good sign and Kyungsoo knows he's too late. “If you're so far away then come closer so I could see into your eyes better.”

 

That cocky bastard. Kyungsoo grumbles, the fluttering in his belly unsettling. Should he or should he not? But then he remembers he has a pride to save..what little left of it, at least. So, slowly, he walks forward, the grass muting his steps. He refuses to meet Kai's gaze but he knows, somehow, that the other is watching him closely. “Still far,” the taller comments when he's stopped at one point, so he takes another two steps. “Nope. You need to come closer.”

 

It continues until the distance between them has been reduced immensely, the tip of their shoes almost touching. “Kai..”

 

“This is okay,” he hums, “But, I still can't see your eyes,” Kyungsoo almost jumps in shock when a big hand comes to hold onto his own, “if you won't look at me.”

 

He doesn't know what makes him comply, what managed to reduce the nerves he seems to be getting just by being in the other's company but he thinks it has something to do with the thumb rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles. He looks up, tilting his head a bit because of the height difference, only to have his breath knocked out of his lungs at how close they actually are. “Much better,” Kai smiles.

 

But then to make matters worse, Kai leans in. Kyungsoo doesn't dare close his eyes.

 

He flinches a bit, however, when a rough thumb strokes his lower eyelid. “You've been crying, haven't you.”

 

“Uh.”  
  


“Your eyes. They're a bit..red-rimmed.” Kyungsoo wants to look away but Jongin is holding his gaze. The taller's face falls, “It wasn't happy tears, was it.”

 

“No..” he trails, clearing his throat. “No, it wasn't.”

 

He gives Kai a pleading look, and Kai get the message not to push. Maybe some other time.

 

“Anyway,” Kai leans back, smirking and effortlessly flipping the mood. “So. Handsome?”

 

“Oh my gosh.”

 

“Tell me again, Kyungsoo, what do you think,” Kai insists, “And no looking away. I have to see if you're lying after all.”

 

“I don't see any point in confirming my point of view regarding your appearance.”

 

“Oh, but I do.”

 

“Entertain me.”

 

Kai sighs dramatically, as if not telling Kyungsoo kills him. “Some thoughts are better kept to oneself.”

 

“Really now?” Kyungsoo tries to sound unamused, but his lips betray him.

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Ah but sir,” he chimes, “then I won't have a good enough reason to tell you what I really think of your face.”

 

Kai accidentally slips an amused smile, but as quickly as it had appeared it's gone a second later. He gets back into character as he drawls, “Then I have a proposition to make. If you tell me what you think, I'll tell you a secret in exchange.”

 

“Tempting,” Kyungsoo admits, pondering about the offer. He gives in. “Deal.”

 

“Great,” Kai grins, “Now tell me.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to laugh, because really, conversing about Kai's handsomeness in the middle of the garden in the wee hours of night is the least he's ever expected to happen. Kai's borderline-childlike excitement about the whole thing isn't helping either but Kyungsoo holds it in.

 

“I think,” his weight is shifted from one foot to another, “You're..okay, I guess.”

 

“'Okay?'”

 

“Maybe a little bit above average,” Kyungsoo breathes, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Kai is leaning in again, practically staring into his soul, just as promised. He seems satisfied with what he finds, because although he hasn't pulled back, a breathtaking smile takes residence on his lips.

 

“Pleasing to the eyes, maybe?”

 

Warm breath caresses his cheek and Kyungsoo swallows, “Maybe.”

 

“Good,” Kai's eyes flicker down to his lips briefly before they dart back up to his eyes. “Very good.”

 

“..Why?”

 

The grip on his hand tighten a tad bit, and Kyungsoo would have missed it if not for that very same heat spreading through his whole body from where Kai's palms and fingers are in contact with his skin – exactly like the other day in the room. Kyungsoo vaguely notes how the fireballs have dimmed a bit, turning smaller in size too. They frame the clearing like a ring and the change in lighting creates a mood, an atmosphere in the air that hasn't been there before.

 

“You want to know why?” the smaller nods.

 

“Because – my secret – I find your eyes very.. catching,” Kyungsoo releases a shuddering breath, more so when Kai leans forward so that his mouth is next to his reddening ear, “and I'd really like it, if those beautiful eyes are fixed on me.” Kai almost releases a guttural growl at the memory of Kyungsoo looking at Sehun with so much fondness.

 

The rush of adrenaline in his blood has him dizzy in seconds. Why is Kai making him feel this way? They had only met a few days prior; this is going a little bit too fast. Though he couldn't deny the foreign excitement pumping in his veins. “Kai..” he mumbles.

 

Kai breaks off the trance he apparently was in, subtly exhaling shakily before he finally straightens and grants Kyungsoo a smile. The just stand there, staring at each other, though one is confused and the other is collected. Kyungsoo's gaze is the first to shift when he trails his eyes down to their linked hands, and even though kai doesn't miss it, he does nothing to retreat himself.

 

Kai clears his throat, breaking the silence. “So,” he say, “am I forgiven?”

 

Well, that confused him. Kyungsoo looks up frowning, “What? What for?”

 

“You know,” he makes that swatting hand motion with that dumb face again, “For..changing your clothes? Making you uncomfortable, I mean.”

 

“Oh, Kai,” Kyungsoo says regretfully, “You didn't do anything wrong, and you know it. If anything, I'm the one who should say sorry for overreacting.” Kai makes to object but Kyungsoo cuts him off, “Nope. Don't say anything,” he smiles, and mutters, “I've heard enough apology today.”

 

Kai lifts an eyebrow, but again, the expression on Kyungsoo's face tells a lot so he lets it go. “Hm, should I make you feel better then?” Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly.

 

The taller reaches for something behind him, and only then Kyungso remembers of the thing Kai hid from him earlier.

 

Of all things, Kyungsoo doesn't expect a flower.

 

“You like flowers, don't you?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer immediately, still gaping at the sight of the beautiful being in Kai's hand. The stem is a light green, though the tone turns darker increasingly the further up as it reaches the flower. The flower, oh lord. The petals are multi-layered, each of them a startling shade of royal blue. Lining the petals is the colour of white that actually _glows_. The style is of a slightly lighter blue but the stigma, it burns just as bright as lining, if not brighter. The glow only seem to amplify when the fireballs vanish into thin air, leaving them under the light of the moon.

 

“So?”

 

“Kai,” Kyungsoo breathes, eyes not leaving the flower, “It's beautiful.” He doesn't know how it's possible, but the presence and the sight of the flower somehow washes away his worries. He feels..comforted.

 

“Do you like it?” there's a hopeful tint to his voice.

 

“I love it.”

 

“Take it, it's for you.”

 

“B-But—”

 

Kai's hearing none of it as he brings their linked hands to the flower, urging Kyungsoo to hold the stem. “There,” he said in finality.

 

Kyungsoo blinks a few times, not knowing to say other than a soft “Thank you,” managing a little bit later to look up at the other man properly, giving him a sincere smile.

 

“You're welcome,” Kai grins.

 

And maybe Kai didn't tell him how his heart-shaped smile is breathtaking also, but that's a secret to share some other time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Where have you been?!”

 

Kyungsoo flinches, so much for tip-toeing his way in. “I..went to the garden.”

 

“I woke up and you weren't beside me, do you know how worried I was? Oh god, Kyungsoo! I thought last night was like, just a chance for us to meet for the last time before they separate us for real, I was just so ready to tear the whole palace down because that bastard of a king if he really did take you away from me I swear—”

 

Minseok's rambling stops abruptly once he laid eyes on Kyungsoo's hand – or rather, the object he has in possession. He's quiet for quite some time. “..Hyung?” he fidgets nervously on his feet.

 

“Kyungsoo..” Minseok comes closer slowly, tilting his head. “..where did you get that?”

 

Kyungsoo glances at the flower in his hand. He figures it's not actually a good time to mention the king. “The garden,” he's not lying.

 

“Wow,” Minseok stares at the flower, “I really should visit that garden.”

 

Kyungsoo holds in the giggle from escaping his lips at Minseok's dumbstruck expression. “Told you so.”

 

“No, Kyungsoo, you don't understand. This is an extremely rare flower,” Minseok purses his lips, “I actually never thought I'd ever see one in my life.”

 

That rare?

 

“Actually,” Minseok says suddenly, “flowers in this world carries meanings too. But instead of symbols like love, care, admiration on so on like in the human world, these flowers conveys sayings, words and messages.”

 

At the words, his heart thumps in his chest. “What does this flower..say?”

 

“It means,” Minseok gives him a small smile, “In the dark, hold my hand,”

 

Kyungsoo stares at the older.

 

“And I'll guide you towards the light.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.2k for y'all ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Twitter: @x_r0tkappchen


	7. 6: Town

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Please tell your Dalae to stop staring at me.”

 

The eighteen-year-old finally looks up from his plate of breakfast, and is greeted with the sight of a fidgeting Baekhyun whose eyes are darting literally everywhere. Pitying the older male, Kyungsoo turns his head to the man beside him. “Hyung, please stop staring at Baekhyun.”

 

Minseok doesn't let his eyes stray, boring holes into the other. “If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been here.”

 

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo says again, his tone close to that of coaxing a grumpy child. Kai holds back a smile at the thought. “If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to reunite.”

 

The tensing in Minseok's shoulder seems to lessen and Kyungsoo is just about to smile, but then the male shifts his eyes to the male beside Baekhyun. Chanyeol, realising the goosebumps on his skin, perks up and regrets it immediately when he locks eyes with Minseok, cowering in his seat. It's funny how he's trying to curl in on himself when he's so tall—wait no. Not the time for that.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Hyung,” he nudges Minseok with his elbow, “it's rude to stare.”

 

Said male's lips does a tick and is that a growl? “Dalae.”

 

“Hyung..”

 

“He's the one placing the collar on me,” Minseok snarls, “it's restraining my powers.”

 

“You were going berserk. We had to.”

 

“Well, _king_ ,” Minseok says, “If your warrior hadn't treated my prince so degradingly then maybe I wouldn't have gone so mad.”

 

“Then why am _I_ getting glared at!” Chanyeol whines in his seat. “Why not Kai? This isn't fair!”

 

Minseok merely snarls again, and Kyungsoo sighs. Kai intervenes, “I think it's because he's thankful I've been treating Kyungsoo right to make up for it?”

 

“But I've been friendly with Kyungie too!”

 

Kyungsoo lands a hand on Minseok's back. “He's right hyung. Everyone's been nice to me. They've become my friends too.”

 

Minseok finally turned to face Kyungsoo, and the younger doesn't relent as he stands his ground. Kyungsoo knows his hyung is still the same kind man he's familiar with, only being extra..viscious now though he knows they're born out of his care and protectiveness over him himself. Kyungsoo would be lying if he says he's not touched by it, because in all honesty it's endearing to watch really, but it's all merely a waste of effort and time if the elder keeps directing his warning signals towards these people who Kyungsoo's pretty convinced aren't planning to harm them anytime soon. They're practically taking refuge under their wing, for goodness' sake, and though it's good to be wary around these men, snarling at everyone at every second of the day isn't exactly an ideal way to at least show their appreciation of their current hospitality.

 

Minseok finally loosens up and Kyungsoo sighs when Minseok nods obediently. “Only for the sake of my prince,” he grumbles as he picks up his spoon to resume eating. “But just for the record; doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down.”

 

Kai nods approvingly. “Good,” he comments, “We don't want you to.”

 

“Yep,” Chanyeol agrees, “Better be aware of everything at all times.”

 

“Is that a silent warning?”

 

“Wh—No! I didn't mean it like that!”

 

Seeing Chanyeol's flustered state, Baekhyun throws a confirming glance in Minseok's direction before he turns back to the tallest, “Yeol, he was joking.”

 

“Oh wait,” he frowns, “Really? I couldn't tell, he looked so serious.”

 

“I think you'll have to expect more of this in the future.”

 

“I was joking,” Minseok affirms, and decides to add, “not entirely.”

 

Kyungsoo gives the seaters an apologetic look. “I swear he wasn't like this. He'll warm up to you guys..in time.”

 

“I should hope so,” Kai replies easily.

 

“I can't wait for that time to come,” Chanyeol says and it's not hard to detect the enthusiasm in his voice. “We can do a lot of things together.”

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can't surpress the chuckles, because for some unknown reason, Chanyeol seems to have taken a liking to the idea of him and Minseok getting along. Minseok obviously isn't as much open to the prospect when he sputters, “What do you mean by—”

 

The large doors to the private dining room opens suddenly, throwing the five at the table off-guard, and in stroll none other than the tall warrior himself. His face is bored, as per usual, and Chanyeol chirps a joyful 'good morning' to him to which he responds with a simple nod of his head. Sehun takes the unoccupied seat next to Baekhyun, and when he lifts his head back up, he meets gazes with Kyungsoo.

 

“Good morning, Sehun.”

 

Sehun smiles.

 

 _Smiles_.

 

At _Kyungsoo_.

 

The air is eerily quiet, but not that Kyungsoo notices – replying the other with a grin of his own. Everyone gapes at the display – the vivid air of friendliness between the two – because it's Sehun, smiling at Kyungsoo.

 

Kai's left eye twitches.

 

Sehun gingerly picks up his fork and knife, cutting the food in his plate. It's when the silience finally catches up to him that he looks back up around the table, finding all eyes on him – except for Kyungsoo, who's oblivious to the current situation as he's gone back to eating – and he raises an eyebrow in question. Though he regards the newcomer sitting opposite him the longest.

 

Minseok breaks the silence first when he stands up abruptly, an accusing tone to his voice. “You!”

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

“You're that bastard who stepped on Kyungsoo's head the other day, aren't you?” The memory makes him cross, the anger burning in his eyes. “You fucking bitch!”

 

In his furiosity he fails to see the tinges of remorse in Sehun's eyes, but the others doesn't. Kyungsoo grabs Minseok's arm just as he's about to go around the table. “Hyung, hyung! Stop!”

 

Sehun's posture is stiff, and Baekhyun beside him is tense, ready to jump in if need be. Kyungsoo glances at them, in hopes that they catch on the reassurance in his eyes. “Hyung, Sehun's apologised, and he's making it up to me. We're good now; he's a friend too, he's not a threat anymore, just like everyone else.”

 

“What, and you believe him?” Minseok snaps at him, and Kyungsoo winces. He tries not to take it to heart, knowing the other's out of it. “He offended you before, and you think he won't do it again just because of some petty promises? Kyungsoo don't be gullible!”

 

“Hyung..”

 

“Dalae,” Kai adresses, and Kyungsoo only realises that he's now standing too. His voice is firm when he speaks. “I understand that it's to your concern that my warrior may repeat his past wrongdoings to your prince, but I assure you that when my direct subjects pledge they don't break them. And as Kyungsoo have admitted, they're on good terms. And I believe he has apologised for his misbehaviour.”

 

“He really did,” Kyungsoo affirms, eyes pleading as he stares at Minseok. Sehun has gotten up from his sit as well, about to bow at Minseok with a few words at the tip of his tongue, but Kyungsoo stops him immediately. “Hyung, I know what I'm doing. Believe me, Sehun and I are past this. And since I'm the victim, I believe it's my decision if he deserves my forgiveness, isn't it? And I've granted his apology.”

 

Minseok stares hard at the younger, searching his eyes. Kyungsoo keeps his gaze, trying to convey how sure he is, and it works as his Dalae relents, body losing the tension for the slightest bit. Kyungsoo has a point, he thinks, and if Kyungsoo doesn't hold a grudge against the warrior..Minseok doesn't really have anything to say to that. He turns to Sehun, fixing him with his eyes. “I...” he takes a deep breath, “I believe you. If Kyungsoo forgives you and wants your company, I won't..I won't push you. But keep in mind that I'll always be watching you.”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol lets out audible sighs of relief, and the corners of Sehun's lips quirks. “Right, sir. You can trust me.”

 

“One bruise or a scratch on my Kyungsoo's skin and you're dead.”

 

Sehun almost chuckles, realising how similarly adamant Kyungsoo and his supposed cousin are in threating people, but he settles for a grin instead. “Noted. Whoever taken under the King's wing is also under my priority.” Kai smiles from the sidelines, approving his claim.

 

Kyungsoo breaks Minseok's stare from the warrior by pulling him back down to sit, and the latter grumbles silently. Everyone else settles back to breakfast too, glad that the tension has dissolved, though knowing that Minseok still doesn't have full faith in them just yet despite his words. But that's nothing they couldn't fix in the future.

 

“Good. Now that all of us have more or less resolved our issues, I don't wish to hear any sort of dispute between any of you,” Kai says, satisfied. Inevitable small fights or arguments may occur in the future, but he's glad that the main issue at hand has been discussed.

 

Kyungsoo gives Sehun a small smile of relief and Sehun subtly replies with his own yet again. The exchange doesn't pass Baekhyun's attention. “Friendly now, aren't we?” he comments, “And here I thought it would take weeks or even months for you guys to settle down.”

 

Chanyeol nods, “Yep, that's pretty fast. Sehun is pretty hot-headed after all.”

 

Sehun grumbles. “I..didn't expect for Kyungsoo to let me off so fast too. And I guess Yixing did knock a bit of sense in me.”

 

“Ah, your precious Yixing-ge,” Baekhyun states, “No wonder.”

 

Kyungsoo links the familiar name to the one Sehun mentioned the day before. “Who's Yixing?”

 

“Yixing is one of the castle's royal healer. A doctor, you could say,” Kai answers him, “You haven't seen him around much probably because he's busy tending to his own house of herbs and experimenting away in his office. He's the one who tended to your head injury when you first arrived here.”

 

Minseok perks up at this. “I should thank him..”

 

“Yixing never minds about those,” Chanyeol says. “He's a very likeable man. He's all gentle and warm and patient I've never actually seen him mad, to be honest. He puts up with Sehun the most and that's saying something considering the brat he can be since he was a kid.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Baekhyun coos, pinching his chief's cheek. “Naww is Sehunnie blushing? Your ears are red!”

 

“Baek stop that! I'm disgusted.”

 

Kai snickers, “You don't get disgusted when Yixing does that to you.”

 

“Well, Yixing doesn't baby me!”

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kai breaks out into boisterous laughter, the statement the worst lie they've ever heard, and Kyungsoo and Minseok stares in neverending amusement at the vivid blossoming red on the warrior's frowning face. “Stop it!”

 

Baekhyun pats Chanyeol back as the Dalae chokes on his food from all the laughing. “Oh Sehunnie, you don't need to act all macho and tough in front of our guests,” he says almost breathlessly, and turns to Kyungsoo and Minseok. “You'll guys find out how soft he becomes when his _Ge_ is around.”

 

If Yixing is indeed the one who tended to his wound and provided Sehun with the flower when he came to apologise yesterday, Kyungsoo can only imagine what kind of a figure the healer was. Sehun groans at Baekhyun's statement. “Well,” Kyungsooo grins, “I'm definitely anticipating.”

 

“You'll get to meet him soon. He hangs around the garden, sometimes,” Kai wipes his mouth with a napkin, his plate empty. “But not today. We have plans for the next hours.”

 

“We?” Kyungsoo echoes. “As in you guys have plans?”

 

“We, as in you and I,” Kai corrects, “and a few others of us here.”

 

He's garnered Minseok's attention. “What..plans?”

 

Kai smiles, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “What do you say about going outside the walls?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In all honesty, Kyungsoo doesn't really doubt Kai. The prospect is odd and maybe almost scary, seeing that they're from two different countries at war and haven't known each other for long, but it's unexplainable how trust comes easily in regards to the older man. He wonders if it's his natural vibe – one that surrounds the kind of ruler who easily enchants people with his royal charms and respectable values.

 

Yes, maybe he should blame it on that. Minseok doesn't share the same sentiment, unsurprisingly, when he immediately turns down Kai's offer to bring them on a tour downtown before even giving it a second thought. Kai assured them that he's thought this through carefully, inserting arguments of his own on how this would benefit them.

 

“ _People know about your story,”_ Kai had told the both of them. _“It's no secret that it's Glazzare officials themselves that commited offence on the Dalae's innocent family, and that the prince is not a threat. You shouldn't be scared of my people. They know better.”_

 

“ _May I ask what's your aim for this?”_

 

“ _To help you,” Kai answered. “For you to live here in peace knowing that my own people got your back; that they too, stand alongside you just as I do. If you want to guarantee your safety here, and prove yourselves harmless to the townsfolk, than it's on you to gain their trust, isn't it?”_

 

That shut them up. And as Kyungsoo walks down the staircase, he himself doesn't miss the light skip in his step, excitement pumping in his veins. The countless times he's viewed the outside from the pool terrace has built his curiosity enough and he's finally getting the chance to go see it for himself.

 

The guards standing at the large golden doors of the main entrance of the castle bow respectfully when he arrives at the lobby, and he gives them a small smile in answer. He breathes in deeply – _to gain their trust_ , Kai had said. When he'd asked him how, Kai merely replies that being himself and acting normal is more than enough. He doesn't really get how being himself will help with the situation, nor does he know in what context does 'normal' stands in.

 

He steps forward and the guards open the door for him, revealing a set of wide staircase leading down to the ground where he sees his companions waiting for him.

 

With a group of horses.

 

His stomach jumps and he rushes down the steps. “We're going on t-that?”

 

Kai lifts a questioning brow. “Why of course. It'd take time on foot.” Oh right. There's no such thing as cars here. “Is there something wrong, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips, looking up at the horses with wide eyes. “Uhh. I've never..” he looks around, trying to locate his Dalae and sees him already trotting around on a pretty white one, looking as natural as riding a bicycle.

 

The King catches on quickly and smirks. “Do you want to ride with me, then?”

 

The image that conjures up in his mind is nothing short of cheesy and he growls, subtly willing to tone down the blood rushing to his face. “Don't tease me, you jerk.”

 

“I'm not though,” Kai retorts, “don't you want to ride with me?”

 

Kyungsoo looks away, mulling over it for a second before he makes up his mind. “No.”

 

“You want to ride with Minseok, then?”

 

“No,” he shakes his head. “I'm riding by myself. You said to prove myself to the people and I'm showing them I can be independent. I'm trying to show them I'm harmless to them, not helpless.”

 

Kai grins, and it's nothing short of proud. It clicks to him that Kai was testing him. “You're off to a good start.” he turns to pull up a dark brown mare. “Are you sure? It's your first time, and you might hurt yourself or something.”

 

“What do you take me for,” Kyungsoo says, brushing the side of the mare's head. “Tell me the basics and..it's not like I'll be alone, right?”

 

“You're saying that I'll be there to catch you should you fall.”

 

“Wha—” he splutters, “that's not what I mean!”

 

“You _don't_ want me to catch you if you fall?”

 

“Kai!” he almost whines, and impulsively punches the laughing male's side.

 

The sound of hooves comes near and they turn to see Minseok coming over. “Is there something wrong here?”

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says, “Just a stupid King saying stupid things.”

 

He steps onto the paddle to get onto the horse, but just as he's about to push himself up, a pair of hands appear on his sides and lifts him up. He squeaks embarrassingly, shocked, but just before he knows it he's sitting comfortably on the saddle. “There.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at the tan male in disbelief as he goes over to get onto his own horse – a black, evidently strong one – because, what. Did he just. I thought I told him I want to do this myself?

 

Kai feels the stare and glances at a flustered Kyungsoo, and immediately turns away. Kyungsoo's jaw drops when he catches the smirk gracing his features.

 

_That idiot!_

 

His grip tightens on the reign and he releases a strangled groan. A horse trots up beside him – Minseok. “Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and releases a deep breath. “Nothing hyung.”

 

“Oh. If you say so.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at Minseok a tad bit long, wondering where his overprotectiveness go. “Hyung? You're not mad that Kai touched me?”

 

“Well, you can't say that I'm not unsettled when he did,” Minseok shrugs, “but I was keeping watch and he was just helping you. I sensed no harm so I'm okay with it.”

 

Oh, Kyungsoo realises. Minseok is giving the group a chance to prove themselves, so he's not going to interfere unless he sense a threat. It's progress, he smiles inwardly. “That's the cool hyung I know.”

 

Minseok sighs, “I'm sorry I've been snapping around like some wild animal lately. It's just..”

 

“I understand. You're on edge, and you're bound to be since the happenings. You're just worried about me.”

 

“Everything changed in the blink of an eye,” Minseok states, “So fast that I'm honestly surprised you're taking things awfully well. You literally just discovered a new world, and the truth about your past.”

 

“I was surprised myself too, in the beginning. I was okay at first, but later..when I thought of things one night..I _was_ scared,” Kyungsoo pauses to wet his lips, remembering that night Kai held his hand before sleep after reassuring him with soothing words. He remembers waking up in the morning with their hands still clasped together, resting on the other male's chest. “I really was. _Am_. But they..they helped me a lot,” he turns to Minseok, “and I know you'll be with me all the way. I have people around me to support me.”

 

Minseok chuckles softly, fondness visible in his eyes as he reaches out to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair – he would've hugged the younger if it isn't for them currently on horses. Kyungsoo whines, saying Minseok's messing his hair, but Minseok only does it harder and eventually the former cracks and fails to hide the smile playing on his lips.

 

“Now,” Minseok says, his voice evidently lighter, “let's teach you how to ride a horse.”

 

\- - -

 

They spend a little bit over half an hour on the courtyard, Kai and Minseok teaching Kyungsoo the basics and just trotting around to let him familiarise himself with riding. Some time during that time Chanyeol has come down too, claiming himself a chestnut coloured horse. A very enthusiastic horse, he should say, as he watches Chanyeol laughing as he rides the horse in laps with it occasionally hopping here and there, as if jumping over invisible hurdles and neighing aloud to accompany the Fire Dalae's laughter. A match made in heaven.

 

He looks down at his own ride, and pets the mare on the neck – Lea, is her name as he's learnt – in a silent sign of thanks for being patient with him. “Such a calm thing, isn't she?” Kai asks from where he's riding to his right.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo purses his lips as he gazes back to the jumpy horse a distance away.

 

Kai laughs at the aghast expression on Kyungsoo and Minseok's faces when the horse Chanyeol is riding prances on all four legs like a pony in those cartoons in the human world. “Believe me, Chanyeol has taught his horse an awful lot of obnoxious tricks. And the horse is just as happy to learn.”

 

“I should thank you for giving us normal horses, then,” Minseok says absently as he keeps watching the pair at the other end of the field.

 

“You're welcome,” Kai rubs his own horse, “But just like my horse, Chanyeol's is also a purebred. They make good rides for battles,” he gestures to Lea and Xiu – Minseok's white horse – “Though I'm not saying that they're untrained. Xiu has gone to the battlefield himself, and Lea, although not as experienced, I believe is fit enough and of age.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I think I'm going to check them out,” Minseok says, a mildly concerned frown on his face when he sees the other Dalae _and_ his horse _rolling_ on the grass.

 

Kyungsoo barely acknowledges it when Minseok goes off. Kai watches as the prince strokes the mare fondly, smiling when the mare leans into his touch. “Do you like her?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“It seems that she likes you too.”

 

They ride in a comfortable silence for a while.

 

“..She's yours.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Lea's yours,” Kai says, “You can claim her as your very own. Minseok can take Xiu too.”

 

Kyungsoo gapes at the taller. “Are you serious? I—We can?”

 

“Think of it as welcoming presents from me. And I doubt you'll opt for other horses after this.”

 

Kyungsoo nods slowly. “True.”

 

A rueful smile steadily spreads across his face. His very own horse. “Thanks, Kai.”

 

Kai's gaze lingers on the younger a few seconds longer before he clears his throat and looks away. “My pleasure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They're back at the steps to the castle's main doors. This is it, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

“No, it isn't yet,” a voice chimes, “the runaway to the main gates is quite the distance and even then we have to go through an empty road down to the town,” Kai pauses at the bewildered look Kyungsoo is giving him, “and yes, you said that out loud.”

 

“..Oh,” he thinks about it a little and asks, “Does it take long to reach there?”

 

“It's not as far as you seem to be making it out to be. And we'll be riding faster than how we've been lounging around the field, so we'll make it in no time. We'll have our lunch there.”

 

“Lunch?” he perks, “Out in the city?”

 

“Yes,” Kai hums, before he twists around and regards Kyungsoo riding slightly behind him. “Why are you so far anyway? Come closer.”

 

“Ride beside you?” he asks skeptically, “Kai, you're the King. I can't ride beside you.”

 

“In case you forgot, you're royalty too.”

 

“I'm a _guest_ here,” and he mumbles after an afterthought, “from the enemy.”

 

Kai sighs. “What did I tell you time and time again?”

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with the reins in his hand, feeling like a scolded child. “That I'm not enemy.”

 

“Exactly,” Kai tilts his head to his side, “Now if you would, Prince.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, but he obliges nonetheless, knowing arguing right now wouldn't get him anywhere. Besides, he's probably more assured if Kai's right by him.

 

Wait what?

 

He grumbles at the thought as he rides forwards, right in the same position they've been in earlier during their short training. But then again, it's not a lie after all, he'll admit that seeing as to how he kind of remembered Kai the most while he confessed to Minseok that these people helped comfort him a lot. Wait—why is he even bothering about this now?

 

He turns again to find Kai looking at him in something akin to amusement, lips quirked up in the barest hint of a smile. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“You were grumbling to yourself...and your lower lip was – is – jutting out,” Kyungsoo immediately sucks it in, “What were you thinking of?”

 

“I'm thinking of how the King of Synne needs to learn the meanings and concept of personal space.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He seems to like having people unreasonably near at unreasonable times.”

 

“Hm. I don't think so though. I'm not clear, do you mind explaining further? With examples, perhaps?”

 

Kyungsoo stiffens visibly, and Kai is giving him a faux look of innocence, and lord does he want to rip it off the other's face to reveal that smug grin he knows is hiding beneath. That fox, he always, _always_ , has some or other way to play Kyungsoo into his own trap. He grits his teeth – he has no one to blame, he basically brought this upon himself. He and his smart mouth.

 

“That time at the b-b—” he curses his stutter, “bath, and last night..in the—the garden..”

 

The heat rises into his face in record time and he purses his lips, hard, and Kai is obviously holding back a laugh. He has a hunch that Kai has more to say, if his contemplating face isn't any indication, but drops it in the end. Probably out of mercy.

 

The sound of hooves clanking towards them draws their attention, Minseok and Chanyeol coming over from the other side. The latter has a big smile on his face – as per usual – and Minseok, for once, isn't wearing too deep of a scowl. Maybe bonding between the two isn't impossible after all.

 

Minseok passed by Kyungsoo first, asking him if he's okay to which he responds with a hum, before he went ahead. Chanyeol comes next. “Aye, shorty!” he says enthusiatically, before he squints his eyes, “Wait why do you look flushed? Ah, Kai must be teasing you, isn't he?” he laughs obnoxiously, and he might just have made it onto Kyungsoo's to-murder list after Kai and Sehun. “You look so squishy like that, yah, I'll probably tease you a lot in the future too.”

 

“Yah!” Kyungsoo makes to kick Chanyeol on the shin, but by then the laughing male had already moved away with his horse and he made a mistake of leaning to the side too far. His eyes widen, mouth ready to let out a squawk as he feels himself tip over, and he sees a surprised Kai already reaching out to grab him and—

 

A pair of strong hands catches him from behind.

 

“Woah there,” a soft chuckle, “watch your balance. Excited much?”

 

“Sehun!” he's not given a chance to turn around as the man pushes him up and back upright on the saddle. When he does turn to look at the other, however, Sehun is focused on adjusting a strap on the side of the horse. “You're not coming?”

 

Sehun pauses and looks up at him then, raising a brow. “You do realise you sound like a kid being sent to school?”

 

He coughs, and huffs afterwards, trying to appear unfazed but the red tinting the tip of his ears fails him anyway. Chanyeol guffaws behind him, and he swears he'll get it later. “I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one.”

 

“Right,” Sehun drawls. He diverts the topic and Kyungsoo mentally thanks the heavens that the warrior isn't as much a teaser as his king is, aside from the few rare occasions. “Anyway, to answer your question; no, I'm not going with you guys. I have work to do, and so does Baekhyun.” He gives the younger an inquiring look. “Why, were you expecting me to come?”

 

“You _are_ the Chief of the Guard after all,” Kyungsoo points out, “So I thought..”

 

“There are guards around the town, Kyungsoo,” Sehun cuts him off, “Chanyeol and Minseok are accompanying you and Kai too. There's no better guards than your own Dalaes.”

 

“I see,” Kyungsoo purses his lips, and wonders if what he's about to say sounds childish to others. “I just thought it'd be nice if my first outing is..with all my friends.”

 

His face is passive but the gaze in his eyes softens visibly, and Kyungsoo really does somehow feel like a kid. “Hey,” Sehun says, “I can't come with you today, but some other time I will, okay?” Kyungsoo replies with a small smile. “You'll enjoy it. See, Chanyeol and Minseok's with you, and Kai will always be by your side, showing you around and distract you with lots of fun. Won't you, Kai?”

 

Sehun peeks over at his king on the other side and Kyungsoo turns around as well. Kai, apparently, is already looking at them – an impassive look on his face. “Kai?”

 

“Right,” Kai says, monotonous. “Of course. We'll go around and enjoy ourselves, you won't even remember going back to the castle,” he stops, turning away as if busy adjusting his reign as he mumbles to himself. “Or anyone left behind for that matter.”

 

“What was that, Kai?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Kyungsoo eyes him skeptically, but shrugs it off easily. Sehun on the other hand isn't as naïve as to believe his king – they've been playmates since their childhood days – and it's a given that he has sharp ears, and he's pretty sure he catches what Kai said just right. The warrior lifts an amused eyebrow at Kai's quite..childish behaviour.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't understand what's going on, neither does he understand why the corners of Sehun's lips does a barely noticeable quirk, a millisecond hint of something he supposes would have been a grin.

 

“Alright then,” Kai declares, straightening his back. “We better get moving if we don't plan on wasting time. The joys of the city awaits us.”

 

“Yes,” Sehun agrees, patting the side of Kyungsoo's horse before he steps back to give them space. “Have fun.”

 

Kai moves first, trotting forwards, and Kyungsoo follows as the two Dalaes tails them behind. The youngest looks back to send Sehun a small smile and waves goodbye, and he's not disappointed when Sehun reciprocates with a wave of his own.

 

They rode is silence as they cover the distance from the front steps of the castle to the humongous main gates. Kyungsoo looks up in awe as he marvels the majesticity of them – two steel doors wrapped in shining gold, looming over their forms. And of course, the ever gorgeous, familiar crest of Synne stares back at him in all its glory. They open suddenly at their arrival to reveal a path that leads to a road lined with trees and whatnot. The two guards standing by the sides bow respectfully as they pass by them, and Kai replies with a tilt of his head in return.

 

It's not until they're a minute into their journey that Minseok, unexpectedly, breaks the silence with a question of how they got the horses. Chanyeol answers with a story that starts from the very beginning.

 

From way back to the horse's ancestors.

 

But it is interesting somewhat, because the story includes the retelling of some long-ago battles and somehow leads to bazarre tales of little adventures, and somewhere along the way Kyungsoo swears he sees the slight pull to Minseok's lips when he looks back at the two. The crack of his wall is getting wider and he hopes Minseok opens up soon. Maybe not as fast as he did considering his past and his wariness of their situation and companies, but it's okay. With time, all gets better.

 

Chanyeol was in the middle of a story when Minseok interrupts, and one way or another it progresses into a bicker. A harmless one, almost childish should he say so, and well, Kyungsoo thinks. The roads of friendship.

 

“They're going pretty good aren't they,” Kai remarks suddenly, after his long silence. He hasn't spoken a word since they left the gates.

 

“Pretty much,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Hyung seems to have let his guard down a bit.”

 

A smack resounds followed by Chanyeol's indignant grunt.

 

Kyungsoo chortles, feeling just slightly bad for the Fire Dalae. “I think hyung's warming up.”

 

“It's good if they spend more time together in the future,” Kai says. “Speaking of which..” Kyungsoo turns to Kai, but the other is looking straight ahead. But then he shakes his head. “Never mind.”

 

“What? Tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Now I'm curious.”

 

“It's nothing big, I promise,” Kai chuckles. They fell into a comfortable silence again, Minseok and Chanyeol's voices drowning in the background and Kyungsoo is already on his way to losing himself in the serene ambience of the surrounding. Until Kai starts again a second time.

 

“You're getting along exceptionally well with my Guard it seems.”

 

“Baek? Yeah, he's nice and has been good company despite being being loud sometimes,” he crinkles his nose, “but it's okay, he makes things lively. He's a good friend.”

 

Kyungsoo's mind takes a trip back to when Baekhyun let him play with those odd lightballs again, remembering how fun it had been that he misses the quick glance Kai is throwing at him. “Yes,” Kai interrupts his thoughts, “Baekhyun can be quite the moodmaker sometimes. He attracts people naturally. I knew he'd be the best for you, not only as a companion..but also as a friend to help you ease up.”

 

“He really has been,” Kyungsoo agrees. Baekhyun has been really accomodating, and he's awfully glad that it's him that breaks the truth to him. “I'm glad you made him my personal guard then, Kai. And for sending him instead of anyone else when you..kidnapped me.”

 

Kai chuckles at Kyungsoo'd choice of word. “His combat abilities is praise-worthy after all. And believe me, he had wanted to bring you back unhurt – wanted to be your friend and actually _talk_ you and Minseok into coming with him instead of taking you guys by force.”

 

“The fight was inevitable,” he says, soured. “Minseok-hyung was like, sensed who he was? Anyway, I'm just glad Sehun barged in on time before hyung choked him to death.”

 

“Ah yes, Sehun. I..” Kai clears his throat.

 

“You..?”

 

“I was talking about him, actually. In the first place.”

 

Realization dawned on Kyungsoo. So he misunderstood all along, throughout this conversation” about Baekhyun. In his defence though, Kai only mentioned 'his Guard', so it could've been any of them, right? But then again Kai really has no reason to point out their closeness only after days of their friendship when they've been obviously getting along from the start.

 

He takes a moment to berate himself of his dumbness. “Oh.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“Now that's quite embarassing.”

 

“No it's not. We make mistakes, and I wasn't very clear in my speech,” Kai shrugs and goes back to the original topic. “So, Kyungsoo. I see you and Sehun are very much on good terms now.”

 

“Yes. He's a really good guy once I he showed me his other side.”

 

“He warmed up to you pretty fast. Sehun might as well be one of the coldest subject I have if it's not his close or childhood friends he's dealing with.”

 

Figures, Kyungsoo thinks. “Guess I'm quite the charmer then, aren't I.”

 

Kai actually snorts at him. A king indeed. “I really do wonder what's your secret.”

 

“It's really nothing, Kai,” Kai hears the smile in his voice, “We just had an argument, we both said some rash and incosiderate things, then we apologised to each other. That's all.”

 

Kai blinks, and wonders if it's really 'that's all'. “That's..quite fast.”

 

“I can be a very forgiving person,” he shrugs, and deflates just the slightest bit. “And I was guilty for spewing shit to him too, so it's one on one. And the fact that the quarel turned kind of heated may be another reason he came to apologise so quick..”

 

Kai turns to frown at him, picking up on his words. “Did he lay a hand on you?”

 

“What,” Kyungsoo tenses, but lets out a laugh that sounds fake even to his own ears. “Don't be ridiculous, Kai, you know Sehun wouldn't do anything to me!”

 

“He once landed a foot on your head,” Kai points out, and Kyungsoo winces. “It may be a bit funny to think he'd do that now that you're friends, but back when he's the cold warrior in front of you; I know it's not possible.”

 

Kyungsoo supresses gulping the lump in his throat, trying to meet Kai's gaze unwaveringly in a futile attempt at convincing him. _Stupid mouth!_

 

“Ah we're near! Are you ready Kyungie?”

 

He startles. Kyungsoo breaks their staring contest and looks up, and sure enough, the line of trees ends a few feet up ahead and the path gives way to a wider cobblestone road. They stop.

 

“Hey,” he hears Kai calls softly, “you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah sure, just—let me take a second.” He turns to take a quick peek to Minseok and sees him quite tense, guard up. It's not hard to tell that his hyung too is weary, but it doesn't stop him from sending Kyungsoo himself a reassuring tilt of the head when they met eyes.

 

He twists back to the front. Inhale, exhale. “There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Right. They're just people.”

 

“ _My_ people,” Kai affirms. “Yes, there's nothing to fear of.”

 

He nods in response, and Kai is ready to move ahead before he gives a hard look at Kyungsoo. He purses his lips when the king turns away, knowing full well what Kai meant. He's not dropping their previous conversation just yet.

 

They let Kai trot ahead first, Kyungsoo following closely behind with the other two bringing up the rear. The first line of buildings close to the edge of the trees come into view and before he knows it they're entering the street. The few people milling about the area stare in shock once they acknowledge their presence, immediately bowing or curtsying and the actions send an uncomfortable feeling down his spine. Some even dropped what they're holding at the sight of him – perplexed.

 

The streets get wider and, predictably, busier. The shops and diners and inns all attract his attention, their exterior and shapes never the same, and should he be on his legs he'd probably be running around barging into random buildings by now to feed more for his hungry eyes.

 

“Make way for the King and his party!”

 

The holler twists his guts but sends the crowd into action, cheering and making way for Kai up front. They bow and curtsy and laugh and smile and it makes him awed how much their king is truly loved and respected. Kai is smiling wide as well as he lifts a hand in a gesture of a wave, not as a sign to shoo them nor stop them – but as gesture of greeting. He treats them like...like friends, yet without putting himself down because he knows his place on top of the chain.

 

People poke their heads to peek around Kai and his horse and Kyungsoo tenses. The whole square quiets down, the carriages passing by halting, and it's as if time stopped as everyone fixes their unblinking eyes on him. Those standing by his horse also look up at him with their jaws dropped. His heart clenches when they take a step back when shifts his gaze towards them. The merry atmosphere from before has diminished and every single cell in his brain tells him to run yet his muscles lock him in place.

 

The murmurs increase in volume and radius and he shifts on his saddle, hands tightening on the reign. He looks to Kai to subtly seek for help, because he can't do this alone – he's never been good with attention, not even in his own class back in school – and finds him giving him an encouraging smile. A tad bit hesitantly, he moves forwards to Kai's side and said male turns back to the crowd. Kai opens his mouth and the crowd quietens. “Standing before you is the long lost Prince,” Kyungsoo gulps, “of Glazzare.”

 

“Who you should know and has been taught, is not enemy. And henceforth I demand fair treatment,” he ends with a serious look that he sweeps over the people, but accompanied with a soft expression – an order, yet also an encouragement to come forth.

 

It disturbs him, truthfully. The situation makes him feel slightly like a wild animal surrounded by scared people, but he knows better. He's not the beast that his father is. He wants to be like Kai, who they look at in appreciation and adoration. And if he studies carefully, he's surer now that what has taken residence in these people eyes isn't really fear. They're intrigued.

 

He lifts his head, careful not to put his chin up too high to the point that it conveys the wrong message. He's not vulnerable and neither is he aiming to appear cocky. Watching Kai has taught him to balance his actions so that he doesn't abuse his power or put him in a place where he's easily looked down upon.

 

Kyungsoo watches over the people – _Kai's_ people. He trusts Kai and so does these faces. He trusts Kai's judgement and they probably do too. If Kai says there's nothing to be afraid of of his people, then so be it. Now to make _them_ trust _him_.

 

Everyone's attention is drawn away, however, when a girl – standing at a height of an age he guesses is nothing more than thirteen – walks up to his horse. She holds a basket in her arms.

 

He braces himself. “Hello,” he says softly.

 

“H-Hello, your Highness,” she replies; timid and shy. She gives him a small curtsy as she does so. “Welcome to Synne, and o-our city!”

 

“Thank you,” he smiles, “I hope you don't mind my stay here.”

 

“Oh no, not at all!” she squeaks, suddenly aghast. “It's a pleasure to have you here, sir. P-Please, have a taste o-of our pie,” her hand lifts the blue napkin covering the top of the basket to reveal a freshly baked pastry. A delectable smell wafted in the air – pumpkin. The girl hands him a slice and he receives it just as carefully. Underneath the expectant gaze of the girl – and everyone else, for that matter – he takes a bite.

 

The taste explodes in his mouth in a mixture of warmth and sweetness with a hint of sour. The pastry is soft in all the right places, and a munch results in a cream melting in his mouth to stimulate his tastebuds. He groans uncharastically, moaning in delight at the savory taste and he suddenly wishes they can have this for dessert later after dinner tonight, and maybe for the tomorrow's too.

 

“This is so good, I think I just went to heaven and back!” he exclaims unconsciously once he swallows. “Did you make this by yourself?”

 

The girl fiddles with her fingers, red in the face. “Yes, sir. It's the family's recipe,” a bashful smile forms on her face, “I'm very glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Enjoyed it? I loved it!” Kyungsoo laughs, an easy, joyful sound. He takes no mind of his surrounding, of the collective gasp, lost in the world of sweetness of pies as he reaches over with an unoccupied hand to ruffle the girl's hair. “You'll make a brilliant, _awesome_ pattisierre once you grow up!”

 

The girl turns even redder if possible, ducking her face and Kyungsoo wonders why she's acting so—

 

Oh.

 

They're still in the middle of an audience. Right.

 

His laugh trails off awkwardly, and his eyes are wide with the realisation. He can practically _feel_ the burn on his cheeks. “Uh.”

 

“The Prince likes pies!!”

 

The whole town errupts into cheers and suddenly their small party is surrounded with people. He's still in shock by the abrupt change of air but Kai is laughing beside him.

 

“Your Highness, do have a taste of our cake!”

 

“Please sir try our newest tunic! They're of the latest design!”

 

“Sir, would you care to try and give your comment on our perfume?”

 

He's incredibly flustered from all the attention, and it turns out Minseok isn't having it easy either. Chanyeol and Kai are interacting with them so naturally, so effortlessly as if they have been doing this all their life. He tries to fulfil as much of the simple requests asked of him, and leaves the harder ones with promises to try or do them later.

 

An elderly woman amidst the crowd asks to touch his hand. He complies to the odd request. “You have such smooth skin,” she compliments, “Such pretty eyes, pretty lips. Such beautiful smile that comes from a beautiful heart; may the Lords shield you and protect you.”

 

The people around him and the woman nods and smiles at him. He feels a surge of warmth in his heart, a small fire that spreads throughout his being. These people are so kind, so welcoming to him. He doesn't know if it's from the relief that they accept him so easily because of a simple gesture, or because of the warmth he feels from these people in general.

 

Someone standing close would have caught the hoarseness in his voice when he manages a “Thank you,” past the lump in his throat. He's acting like a hormonal pregnant mother, _damn it_ , but the overwhelming feelings are threatening to swallow him whole. He never realised how much he had actually been worrying deep down but now that it's washing away, it feels like another weight is lifted, making him feel light. So he laughs, joining the symphony of the crowd.

 

Amidst the impromptu celebration his eyes met mocha brown ones. Kai grins, and he doesn't hesitate to smile back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's not long after that Kyungsoo and the other three find themselves on their feet, horses left under the care of a city guard. It's inevitable that they can't escape the attention whilst they stroll the street and walk through the city; he feels like a celebrity, those k-idols people fan over. He feels bad too when he's offered things for free, of which he almost always declines because he literally hasn't done anything for these towsfolk but somehow his actions only managed to spur them on more. Persistence can be a scary thing.

 

Putting the people and gifts aside, the city is far from disappointing. It's nothing like the urban streets of Seoul. Or anything like he's seen in the human world, for that matter. Kai takes him to explore almost everything there is to see, to touch, to feel, to experience, and he concludes, this is probably what it is like in those fantasy novels or mangas only sitting on a whole new level sans the abundance of actual magic. Baekhyun has mentioned magic-wielders are rare after all. This, this is actually real. The exhiliration, the wonder – the books didn't do justice.

 

When they stop for lunch at a certain diner they're served food he's never seen. The special of the day and one of their best recipes, the owner had said, and by the end of their meal Kyungsoo may or may not have indicated that he'd pretty much love to come again. Kai laughs. “This is one of my favourite too. Sure we can come down some time, you and me.”

 

Kyungsoo can't help but wonder if there are such things as dates here. And that he accidentally scored one.

 

A _friendly_ date, of course. Kyungsoo nods to himself.

 

A couple more of store-visits later is when Kai announces that they should rest. But Chanyeol insists that they should visit his favourite pet store now or else it's going to be closed soon, dragging along the other Dalae with promises that the animals there aren't like anything like he's seen before. And so Kyungsoo finds himself standing on a stone bridge where a river runs beneath, staring at a passing boat. He returns the smiles and 'hello's from the occupants with a shy wave.

 

“Do you want to try that too?” Kai's reflection appears beside him after the ripples from the passing boat subsided. “I strongly recommend to ride that at night, when the moon and stars are out. They light lanterns along the walls and candles along the river banks. It's a sight to behold.”

 

“I think I've explored and taken so much, Kai,” he turns, eyes crinkling the slightest bit as he gives the other a small, sincere smile. “I'm sure it'd be fun, but this afternoon is enough.”

 

Kai searches his face. “But do you want to?” he prods.

 

He shrugs, “Maybe.”

 

Kai's grin is childish, like a child given his treat. “Did you enjoy our mini tour? Do you like the town? See, I told you it wouldn't be that hard.”

 

Kyungsoo punches weakly at his bicep, earning himself a chortle. “I wouldn't so much as to call it mini,” he slumps his upper half onto the stone railing, “I'm dead tired, I'd probably crash the bed the second we get back to your room.” He stares at a duck swimming nearby and lets a sigh escape his lips. “It's wonderful.”

 

“What's wonderful?”

 

“This,” he says absently, “the town, the general atmosphere, the people. Everything. I don't know how many times I've said this but everything is so new here. In a good way, of course.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that,” the smile in his voice is unmistakable. Kyungsoo doesn't need to look. “It'd sadden me if you come to hate my kingdom.”

 

He knows Kai doesn't mean anything by that but somehow it struck him still. Images, visions of his father's forces burning this wonderful city down, crushing the innocents comes to mind. He straightens, not turning to face the other. “I would never, Kai.”

 

Longer, tan fingers creeps in between his own, the heat from Kai's palm somewhat soothing to the skin on the back of his hand. “Hey,” Kai prompts and the soft, gentle tone causes a flutter to his heart. When the bigger hand squeezes his Kyungsoo know it's his cue to turn his head, and the gaze he's met with is as warm as his voice. “I know you wouldn't.”

 

He lets an smile slip on his face. “You really say that a lot.”

 

“Because I trust my instincts,” Kai says easily. _Again with the instincts_. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retort, but Kai cuts him off. “Do you like the people, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Of course I do,” he thinks back to their extravagant welcome. “How could I not.”

 

“Mmhm. Why so?”

 

“They're all so nice, have been so kind to me just now despite..despite what my line has done so far. Heck, they opened up just because of my stupid laugh,” he snorts, and pauses, thinking. “And even if they haven't done all this to me..I would've liked them all the same.”

 

“To what extent?”

 

The question is unexpected. Kyungsoo stares ahead, watching the children playing around the tall tree by the river, aware of the eyes boring into his side.

 

“To the point that I'd want to protect them.”

 

Kai smiles, turning to stare at the kids as well. “Proof enough, Kyungsoo. That's all I need.”

 

The hand on his own smaller one stays. But then he notices the gathering people around the clearing on the streets a distance away from the kids, and suddenly he's too aware of their situation. He promptly steps aside, pulling away his hand. Kai raises an eyebrow in question. “Uh,” he starts dumbly, voice barely above a mumble. “We're in public.”

 

The eyebrow rises higher.

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, hitting Kai by the arm for a second time. “You idiot, what would they think if they see their king holding hands with the ene— with _another_.”

 

“Well, what would they think if they witness someone hitting their king?” his eyes widen, and Kai outright laughs at him. Kyungsoo surpresses the urge to punch him again. “Relax, I was joking.”

 

“It's not that funny,” the smaller says, disgruntled. “Considering how much the people seem to love thier king, it's not impossible I'd receive a backlash. I've only ever known them for only a day after all.”

 

“They'd understand the difference between your punches and a full-out harmful one. I doubt your hits seem any bit life-threatening,” Kai turns so that his front faces Kyungsoo, crossing his arms over his chest as he rests a hip against the stone railing. “Say, are you envious that my people adore me, Kyungsoo?”

 

“I..” Kyungsoo pauses, his mind taking turns here and there. He's never thought as such throughout the day. Sure he admired their relationship, how friendly and comfortable the air is between the ruler and the common folks despite the stark difference of social standing. “I don't..know,” he answers honestly, “I suppose I am, a little bit. How do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Make them open up to you..but not to the point that they'd take advantage of you,” he tilts his head a tad bit to the side. “ _Respect_ you.”

 

“Easy,” Kyungsoo turns to be greeted with Kai's smile. “You make friends with them, but you don't forget your own place. You do your job as royalty earnestly. You work and strive and maybe use the power you have sometimes; but to gain trust, not submission. Make them heed to you not just because they're forced to out of obligation of a lower class,” Kai bops a finger at the tip of his nose, “but out of respect.”

 

Kyungsoo holds his nose, cheeks pinking at the sudden and unexpected gesture. Kai's grin grew wider of mischief but before Kyungsoo has anything to do about it a group of children runs pass them, one of them bumping into Kyungsoo from behind. He stumbles forward and Kai steadies him by the arm, and _oh my lord, what kind of cheesy drama is this_.

 

Another bunch of teens rush by, one od them turning back towards the two. The boy bows, but the smile in his face doesn't dim as he rushes out, “Your Majesty! Your Highness! There's a dance going on at the fountain, do come join us!”

 

The kid runs off after a nod from Kai and Kyungsoo is horrified once he sees the wolfish grin he's given. “Um, Kai, I don't know if it's a good idea—” He tries to step back but fails, only realising then that the hand on his arm has't let go.

 

A yelp pushes past his lips when Kai turns and runs after the children and teens. They manouver trough a few buildings and paths, and Kyungsoo has to run twice as hard to catch up with Kai's bigger steps. He notices a few other people hurrying in the same direction too. His ears catches on a merry tune, growing louder and louder the nearer they are.

 

They reach a clearing, where a large, old-looking fountain runs near the centre. Sitting around the fountain is a band of sorts, a team of three men and a woman playing instruments to create a festive music. People are gathered around, clapping and cheering at something going on in the middle of a circle. When they make it through the crowd Kyungsoo is a nervous wreck but Kai is hardly even panting.

 

The sight reveals people dancing in pairs, laughing and having all the fun in the world. It's those kind of dancings they do around bonfires, Kyungsoo thought, and the merriness in the air almost makes him want to clap his hands himself to the beat of the music. The grip on his arm suddenly disappears and Kai is rushing forward with an inviting look on his face and Kyungsoo gawks like a fish out of water.

 

Kai merely laughs as he loops an arm with a woman in her mid-thirties, and the cheers from the crowd is deafening. They dance – and it's nothing stiff and awkward and formal. It's fun and easy, and he's tempted to join when Kai hollers a “Come on, Kyungsoo!” over the noise as the dancers switch partners.

 

The hype of their King's presence spurs a few more people to join in the fun. Kyungsoo looks around, lost, until someone gives him a soft, encouraging push from behind. He lands a foot in front of him to keep from stumbling again like earlier but they misunderstand his actions, cheering out loud even more, and he can do nothing when a little boy grabs his hand and tugs him into the chaos. “Dance with me, Mister!”

 

He dances stiffly, but the boy does everything to help him loosen up. The music is joyful, the cheers are supporting, and the boy's smile is contagious. Kyungsoo lets go.

 

The dancers loop arms again, facing opposite sides to turn. Because of their height difference, Kyungsoo and the boy hold hands and follows the crowd and in no time Kyungsoo finds himself laughing. The music goes on and at one point, everyone twirls, skirts fluttering around, and when they stop Kyungsoo is in the care of a new partner.

 

“Chanyeol?” he asks, indecrous. The tall guy only grins in response and he's whisked away to the music, and he laughs when the male gets over eager and accidentally yanks at him when he's moving too fast. Minseok by the sidelines shakes his head. And then they turn, and it's a female this time of around his age – pretty with her freckled cheeks tainted pink from all the smiling, and they dance again.

 

He follows the lead of the people and twirls the girl. The girl laughs and he does, too. The happiness, the joys of the situation is pressing hard on his chest, drowning him and he can't seem to stop the ever constant upward curl of his smile. He meets eyes with Kai along the way somehow when he's with his third dance partner and sees the other having as much fun as he is, if not more.

 

He doesn't notice the Cheshire grin adorning the face of the guy he is dancing with. He's spinned around, and he's got an energetic elderly woman who pincehs his cheek when he laughs, and again, he doesn't notice the wink she shares with his previous partner.

 

The music carries him away, and he closes his eyes when they twirl, the dancing a routine he's figured out. Adrenaline pumps in his veins and this, this is far better than that annual bonfire dance he had to participate back in school. When he halts, it's to a familiar warmth pressed on his palm and all-too familiar fingers sliding effortlessly between his own.

 

Kai looks so young, so attractive, Kyungsoo thinks when he smiles down at him childishly without all the care in the world. His heart skips a beat – or maybe two – when another hand settles on his waist. A dimple on Kai's cheek shows prominently, and they're both huffing from the dance, and it's as if time stopped.

 

No, not really.

 

Because the music progresses without pause and Kai twists them around. A new kind of exhiliration fills his entire being and the red on his face is a mixture of products of joy and energy; definitely nothing more.

 

They dance and dance and the music seemingly increases in volume in his ears, alongside the pounding of his heart. Kai's touches are everywhere, burning through the fabric of his tunic as he handles the smaller with care, grip strong and sure and Kyungsoo has never been more alive.

 

It's the end of the cycle and they're bound to twirl away to swap partners, but before he gets to halt his spinning, two large hands appears on both his waist and he's lifted up into the air at the peak of the music together with a few other dancers. The crowd breaks into whistles and applause and Kai is still holding him up, breathless.

 

Kyungsoo laughs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You're welcome, Your Highness,” the girls does a small curtsy, before scurrying off. Kyungsoo follows the direction he's given and walks past a tavern. After the strenuous activities back at the fountain, his bladder is straining and it's his cue for his body to take some rest.

 

The crowd is loud in the evening even from where he's standing currently, and Kyungsoo smiles at the events that has taken over for the day. Even now, the heat ceases to subdue from his body from all the dancing. He shakes his head and chuckles; stiff-as-a-board Kyungsoo never dances, and here he is, muscles aching and blood pumping deliciously underneath flushed skin.

 

Turn the corner by your right and you'll see a sign above a single door, the girl had instructed, and sure enough, he found a washroom just by the side of the building. He finishes his business and nothing peculiar happened, thank god because he doesn't want to face trouble when neither Kai nor the two Dalaes are beside him. He did sneaked out of the mini festival uninformed after all and he's far from eager to to face the consequences of his actions.

 

He's just about to return to the fountain, though he doesn't plan on dancing anymore, choosing instead to stand by the sidelines. But as he turns the previous corner back to the street something catches his eyes. Or rather, someone, he corrects, when a pair of eyes widen and the head peeking from behind the wall across the road disappears as soon as Kyungsoo acknowledges the presence.

 

He stares frozen in place. It's a child, undoubtfully, if the short height and chubby cheeks aren't any indication. He changes direction and swiftly heads to the spot the boy is hiding in. There's no reason to hide from him.

 

It's an alley, a small gap between a red and a brown building. The other end of the path is blocked by a brick wall, and there's really no place to hide at all, so the children at the end of his gaze is all huddled up together to stare up at him in..worry?

 

Cautiously, Kyungsoo inches his way towards them and crouches to their level without minding when they press closer together. He did it with the people at the start, he's confident he can handle this too. “Hi, I'm Kyungsoo.”

 

Three boys and two girls, he notes, probably not further than six years of age. They look at him nervously and it's silent until the boy nearest to Kyungsoo purses his lips and stutters, “H-Hello, Mister.”

 

He bashfully takes the hand offered to him and looks up at Kyungsoo with timid eyes. “You were the one stealing peeks at me weren't you.”

 

The boy gasps, scrambling to pull back his hand but Kyungsoo encloses his own around it. “I-I—” his eyes waters, “Is M-Mister m-m-mad?”

 

“Oh lord no!” he chuckles, rubbing the little hand in his soothingly. “No, why would I be mad?” The boy doesn't answer, but he's noticably less tense – relieved that he's not in trouble. The others behind the boy watches on. “In fact,” Kyungsoo says, letting his lips quirk upwards, “I'd really like it if you'd let me be your friend.”

 

The proposition perks up their interest. It's another boy who speaks up this time, voice barely above a whisper. “Friend?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo hopes his sincerity shows through his smile. “I want to be your friend and play with you. Would you let me?”

 

The smaller girl of the two tugs at the seemingly older one, whispering non-too lowly behind a cupped hand that Kyungsoo has to swallow down a giggle. “Prince wants to play with us!”

 

His smile dissipates however when he takes in the sight of their clothes – a bit tattered, with a bunch of holes here and there. Some are too big, some too small. He purses his lips when he sees the boy he's talking to without any shoes on.

 

It's then that he reminds himself to thank the maid who arranges his outfit. The shoes his wearing, despite of fine material and high quality, isn't as unbefitting for the kid as Kai's black, high leather boots are. He takes them of hastily and urges the boy to put it on. “B-But these are yours,” he says unsurely, fiddling with his fingers.

 

He insists and helps the boy into the shoes, tying the shoelace into a neat bow. It's a little big, obviously, but as long as he has something to cover his tiny feet, it'll do. “I'm okay. I have more back at my place, you can keep it,” he earns himself a beam.

 

“Look,” he says, digging into his pockets to find anything he can impress the children with. Disappointment almost made it to him, until his right hand caught on something – he pulls it out to reveal a..loop of string.

 

A lightbulb flashes above his head. He moves with his hand, swiftly tangling the strings and looping his fingers between gaps, and when he pulls it taut it forms a distinctive shape. The children gasp aloud, “A star!”

 

“Uh-huh,” Kyungsoo grins. He hasn't done this in a while and he's glad he still has it in his brain. He'd definitely never forget the long days his classmate in elementary used to teach him because he had been persistent, bothering his friend none stop. “Cool, huh?”

 

The kids are so in awe, the ones hiding before now coming forward to form a half circle in front of him to inspect the art. “Wow, Mister! How did you do that?”

 

“It was just a string!”

 

“Is it magic?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs lightly. “It's technique, I used to play this when I was a child. Do you want to see more?”

 

The bigger girl squeaks, eyes sparkling. “There's _more_?”

 

Kyungsoo moves his digits expertly, careful to avoid mistakes or forming untangable knots. This time he makes a butterfly. The girls squeal while the boys errupts in a burst of 'whoa's and happiness bubbles inside of him at the sight of their smiles.

 

“Mister 'Soo, Mister 'Soo, pwease oh pwease do more!” the little and most probably youngest girl bounces, and Kyungsoo instinctively pats her head. She giggles at the attention.

 

“Hmm,” he mulls for show, stroking his chin. “I don't know..” the group lets out sound of disappointment, “But maybe I could, if someone lets me be their friend and lets me play.”

 

“I want!” one of the boy exclaims, and the others follow eagerly. “No, me!” “I'll be friend, Mister Prince!” “He likes Nana more!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs and quiets them down. “Mister Kyungsoo is greedy and wants to be friends with _all_ of you, is that okay?”

 

They cheer as confirmation but shushes down in anticipation as Kyungsoo moves his hand again. This one takes longer, but the result turns out well. “Can you guess what it is?”

 

“It's a..a..Nana doesn't know the word!”

 

“A ladder,” one of the boys says, resolute. “It's a ladder!”

 

“No, you dummy it's a bridge!”

 

“It can be both,” Kyungsoo interrupts their banter and stretches the string formation horizontally. “Like this, it's a bridge..” he rotates it so that it's upside down, “But when it's vertical, it's a ladder.”

 

“Ooohh,” the toddlers say in unison. “You are so smart, Mister!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, unaware of the stare boring into his form as he inwardly wracks his brain for the next trick to perform. “How about—”

 

Something whoozes past, right in front of him to cut the ladder figure in half and embed itself into the wall beside him. The children jump back and the girl screams.

 

An arrow.

 

His eyes turns into saucers at the long, slim shaft. His heartbeat is wild – wilder than before because the arrow just misses him and the kids by mere inches. Kyungsoo snaps his head upwards, just barely spotting a dark figure standing atop the edge of the blue building before he ducks and another arrow shoots just where his head had been.

 

 _What to do, what do I do, what_..

 

“Mister 'Soo!”

 

The chidren.

 

It's not safe here, and the attacker is obviously after him only. If he distances himself from the youngers..

 

Kyungsoo scrambles back in an attempt to flee from the place, but the pursuer isn't allowing it when Kyungsoo sees him aim towards the children.

 

He doesn't even give himself a second to think before he lunges for the huddled kids, hugging them to sandwich the children between himself and the wall. The force from his immediate jump had the arrow narrowly miss them once again, only the distance is shorter. A warning – a _threat_. He's panicked to the sky and back, it's not only his life at stake, but a bunch of young ones' as well – them now crying in his arms.

 

A scream errupted from the opening at the end of the alley where he came from, and Kyungsoo glances to see a woman with dropped basket. She shrieks, “Help! Somebody help!”

 

He wishes with the tiniest bit of hope he has that the figure retreats upon hearing it but luck fails him. Another arrow shoots, and it almost struck Nana's foot on the ground.

 

“Prince!” he hears a man yell and when Kyungsoo looks up he sees a man rushing to enter the alley, only for him to be stopped by an arrow shot in front of him. He steps back, face white with horror. Kyungsoo isn't doing any better.

 

“Stand back!” he yells, afraid that the man will get hurt instead just because he's trying to help. “Don't come near, protect yourselves!”

 

He's interrupt when another arrow zooms past and tears his sleeve – grazing the skin on his forearm, and he grits his teeth as the kids cry out. The scratch isn't painful; it's the thought that these kids are in this situation that gripes at his heart.

 

Kyungsoo braves himself to look up once more. The man pulls the string, and the arrow head glints by the light of the setting sun, mocking him, the pointy tip perfectly alligned with his forehead and he knows the cat and mouse game is over.

 

He turns and shuts his eyes tight, as do his arms around the innocent beings to shield them and _this is it_ —

 

A clank to his side has him daringly peeking outward. An arrow lies fallen. The eyes of the kids are wide as they stare up, wailing reduced to sniffles and Kyungsoo turns.

 

Kai's back is firm and strong, muscles visibly straining before them. “The King!”

 

The shooter steps back but not before he releases another arrow – which promptly _burns_ and turns into ashes mid-way.

 

“Guards!” Kai bellows, and Kyungsoo shrinks, never having heard such anger in Kai's voice. “Cease him!”

 

The man makes way to escape and a cluster of guards rushes past the opening of the alley. He sighs in relief, hugging and nuzzling the kids; he's safe, _they're_ safe.

 

He registers Minseok and Chanyeol's voices and rushing steps. He opens his eyes – since when did he shut them? – and is about to release the children to stand, but when he finds the tip of Kai's boots facing them he looks up, up, up; he's met with a scowl and a pair of hard eyes. He gulps.

 

Maybe he's not _that_ safe after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12k ('u' )..? maybe a bit boring and awkward sorryy


	8. 7: Training

 

It's only the constant rhythm of the hooves of their rides that accompany the group throughout their journey back to the castle. Chanyeol is quiet as well, not even attempting to break the silence as he so used to, and Kyungsoo could only assume why. There's this aura looming over them, and with the absence of the crowd as they pass through the woods heading up to the main royal gates, it seems as if a single sound from any of them would be a huge..disturbance.

 

It's tense.

 

Has been, for quite a while now, because after the initial fussing from Minseok after the incident, no one really dared to voice anything when Kai basically ordered everyone to return home with a hardened face. He hasn't spoken a single word since.

 

A few guards are waiting by the front steps where they took off earlier, Sehun and Baekhyun among them, and the latter is the first to rush forwards. “I've heard what happened,” he says, worry painfully evident for all to see on his face. “Are you alright?”

 

Kyungsoo takes the offered hand, and Baekhyun is proven stronger than he looks when he almost lifts Kyungsoo altogether as he tries to get off his horse. “I'm fine. They came just in time.”

 

Baekhyun inspects him, touching here and there in search of any possible injuries despite what he just said. He sighs a little seeing that it's only a small cut on his arm. “Did you wander off alone?” he's about to answer but Baekhyun cuts him off. “You cannot do that again, okay? It worries me. _Us_.” Kyungsoo really doesn't have anything to reply to that. So he settles for a small smile in hope of pacifying the other male, to which Baekhyun flicks his nose as a response.

 

Baekhyun stops short when he finally takes notice of Kyungsoo's bare feet. “Where did your shoes go?”

 

“I may or may not have dropped them somewhere..during the commotion.”

 

The slightly taller male gives him a skeptical look, but doesn't dwell on it for long when they hear his name called out. Sehun and Kai – seemingly having been amidst a discussion – are gesturing for the second-in-command to come over. Baekhyun leaves him with one final glance.

 

Minseok takes him by the arm. “Come on,” he mumbles, and he's ushered up the stairs and through the doors, but not before he chances a swift glance at the king. His hyung says something about having his cut treated but he doesn't pay any mind; thinking if those hard lines on the tan male's face is going to stay for a long time.

 

A Kai without the usual smirk or grin is unnervingly unfamiliar. And Kyungsoo finds he doesn't like it one bit.

 

Dinner goes by uneventful, sans for the discussion the group went through and it has been decided that Kyungsoo is going to take lessons and they are going to start real soon. Minseok readily agrees – anything to benefit the younger and for his own safety – and Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should look forward to it when his friends start going into deep thoughts, definitely planning out on how to handle him and on what to start on.

 

Minseok almost throws a fit when he finds out that Kyungsoo has been rooming with Kai all along, if the contortion of his face is anything to go by. But today's happenings wavered his conscience, and seeing that there is no better guarded place that the King's chambers itself, he has no choice but to relent. It helps that Kai offered Minseok to room nearer to his chambers, an equal distance as Chanyeol's own quarters to the King's unit.

 

A few hours later finds Kyungsoo standing rigid like a statue next to the steaming bath on the terrace, clad in his usual satin robe. Kai is already in and his face is blank and Kyungsoo wonders if it's dinner's fault that his stomach is churning, or if it's simply because he's never seen Kai's visage so serious for a long stretch of time. The older hasn't even smiled since the incident.

 

He almost jumps when Kai heaves out a sigh. “Just step in, Kyungsoo.”

 

He complies, albeit somewhat slowly, after taking off his robe. Once seated, he gazes warily at the other.

 

“You're going to make holes on my face with your stare.”

 

Kyungsoo hastily looks away. “Sorry..”

 

“Why are you so stiff?”

 

“I..” Kyungsoo dares to look up, and their gazes met. “You're not mad?”

 

Kai seems to be contemplating, but his eyes stay and Kyungsoo squirms slightly. After what seems like a full minute the king finally voices, “You're sitting further than usual. Come closer.”

 

He knows it's not the time to be shy around the elder, so Kyungsoo does as told. He scoots over, but then he still doesn't know if Kai is still fuming, so he opts to keep a meter of a distance still.

 

“Firstly, yes, I'm mad.”

 

Kyungsoo shrinks at that.

 

“I'm mad, because you went off without telling anyone, when I clearly told you again and again to stay close at all times.”

 

“But Kai,” Kyungsoo interjects, feeling a little bit defensive, “you also told me that there's nothing to be scared of around here and no one will harm—”

 

“That's _beside_ the point!” Kai snaps furiously, turning towards him. The smaller boy flinches at the rise in his tone. “You know exactly what I mean!”

 

Kyungsoo casts his eyes down, and Kai takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He rubs his face, and pinches the upper bridge of his nose, massaging the spot there softly.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he starts again with a gentler voice, although no less serious. “Let me ask you something. Back in the human world, do you fear going out to the town? The city?”

 

“N—No..”

 

“Because people won't harm you out of the blue. But are all of them like that? You have criminals too, don't you; robbers, kidnappers, killers. It's the same here, Kyungsoo. Yes, the commoners are nice and all, but like all cities, we too have these bad people among us.”

 

Soft waves indicates that the other is moving, and Kyungsoo looks up. Kai's torso is fully facing him now and Kyungsoo notices that his expression is a little bit softer.

 

“You have done nothing wrong despite your heritage. We get that, but maybe these few don't. Maybe some sees you as a threat, or some wants to take advantage of you. Yes, it's dangerous out there, but I said it isn't because I know our friends will protect you. I know I'll protect you. But Kyungsoo,”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him right in the eye,

 

“How can I, if you don't stay by my side?”

 

It's more of a whisper than anything. But the words ring loud in his ears, rattling his insides with how much care Kai uttered them, with how much worry he's wearing on his face. It takes him a gulp to swallow the clog in his throat before he even manages to answer.

 

“I'm sorry, Kai. I just..” Kyungsoo purses his lips, “I just wanted to be independent. What am I if I couldn't even manage to go for the washroom alone, right?”

 

“Yeah..that's good, Kyungsoo. But I don't think you were in the right circumstances to do things alone. At least not yet.”

 

Yes, he knows, he knows it now. Thinking about it, it really isn't a smart move to go wander off alone in a city where your haters lurk. “I understand. I really am sorry, Kai.”

 

“Good. Just..just don't do that again. Please.”

 

There's a certain heaviness to his voice and it brings him guilt. If he hadn't gone alone and made himself an easy target, he wouldn't have burdened Kai and the guards. He wouldn't have caused a commotion in the middle of the town, when everyone was enjoying their time. Most importantly though, he wouldn't have dragged the children from before into the mess and possibly early death. Kyungsoo looks down, lifting his knees up to hug them close to his chest.

 

The children. A thought crosses his mind; if he'll be able to meet them again. He did promise to Nana to teach her after all. “Um, Kai? Are you..are you not going to allow me out after this?”

 

Silence hangs over them and Kyungsoo dreads the worst. No, he doesn't want to live all his life stuck behind these walls, no matter how pleasant and luxurious it is. If Kai decides to keep him here there's no way he's going to comply, he's not Kai's to be ordered around and he'll surely esca—

 

“Eek!” he yelps when his right leg is yanked so suddenly, almost making him fall over. “Kai, what the hell—”

 

The prince stops short once he realises the predicament he's in. While his left leg is now lying limp beneath the surface, his right one is raised above the water, a firm, big hand wrapped around the ankle. He supports himself with hand on the edge of the pool and the other palm planted behind him. “Kai..?”

 

Plush lips makes contact with his toe and his breath hitched. The reaction is pleasing to the king, he finds, and the taller experiments with placing his other hand around the lifted calf in feather-light touches, keen to induce more. He leans down and examines the little cuts Kyungsoo has gained on the sole of his foot and the smaller man tenses. “You think I wouldn't notice these?”

 

“I—” Kyungsoo shifts, trying to pull his leg away only to have Kai pull him closer. “You were, _mad_ and kind of busy and they're nothing much anyway so—”

 

“And you think I wouldn't notice,” Kai cuts his babbling off, “where your shoes went off. Or rather, who you gave them to.”

 

Kyungsoo stays silent, staring back at Kai with pink-tinted cheeks. He didn't expect to be found out.

 

Kai shifts his attention back down to his foot, and Kyungsoo releases a shuddering breath when he feels soft warmth against his sole, pressing all over the tiny cuts and blemishes. The hand on his calf starts massaging just as Kai starts kissing more insistent up his sole and to the upper side of his foot, sending heat shooting up his body at an alarming rate and Kyungsoo whimpers, squirming in the older man's hold. “K—Kai stop, please.”

 

The look Kai sends him from down below has his tongue tied. Even through the haze, the king's pupils are dark, enticingly enrapturing with how they're framed with blazened irises.

 

“It's infuriating,” Kai mumbles, lower lip brushing against his heated skin as he speaks, “I want to stay mad at you, but I can't. You were foolish, but so selfless.”

 

A shiver wracks through his body when Kai drags his lips against his ankle, up along his shin, substantially decreasing the distance between them. Kyungsoo could only stare as he stops just below the knee and shifts his mouth to the side where it's softer and grazes his teeth there. And suddenly, instead of another kiss, Kai bites and _sucks_.

 

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo slips out a small, breathy moan which only spurs the man to suckle the skin harder. He almost falls back into the pool if not for his hand tightening against the ledge until his fist turn white, in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Kai's hot breath tickles the inside of thigh and it makes him tremble slightly – sensitive.

 

The abused skin is noticably red by the time Kai's done with him. The man spends a moment admiring his work, gaze turning darker by the minute. “To answer your question..If given the right, Kyungsoo, god,” he rubs his thumb over the smooth, pale skin next to the reddened spot, “I would cage you.”

 

Kai scoots over, forcing his knee to bend.

 

“Keep you here, hide you from everyone..”

 

They both look up and their gazes met. The bigger man seems to stare right into his soul, even through his lidded eyes, and it makes Kyungsoo feels exposed, but not vulnerable – because the action seems to alight a fire within him, adding heat to the one already pooling in his stomach. Kai is the first to shift his gaze though, yet it doesn't help in lessening the wild tempo of his heartbeat when his eyes dropped to his parted lips.

 

“Kai..”

 

The single word snaps Kai back to reality before anything further commences. His eyes flicker and he's looking away. “But of course I wouldn't do that,” Kai clears his throat, smiling softly as he puts down Kyungsoo's leg back into the water. “We should finish up.”

 

“I—I..what?”

 

“It's getting late,” Kai grabs the soap, subtly trying hard not to make eye contact. “Any later and we might catch a cold. Finish up.”

 

His mind cleared off and Kyungsoo widened his eyes, only now really registering what happened between them. “Right,” he mumbles, grabbing his own soap and looking down into the water. He doesn't understand the sudden heavy feeling in his heart, but he blames it on his earlier guilt and the haze still lingering behind his eyes. “Right..”

 

He'll sort his feelings out later, he decides.

 

Now, to get his raging boner down.

 

  
* * *

 

  
When Kyungsoo wakes up, it's to the knocking of the door. And it's with effort that he manages to sit up, rubbing a fist over an eye because it's still too early in the morning. Even Kai is still snoring lightly beside him and he guesses it's on him to answer whoever it is outside. “God,” he grumbles irritably, walking across the room.

 

He opens the door groggily. “Who is it?”

 

“Wakey wakey princess, your beauty sleep ends here. We've got training to do.”

 

“Sehun..?” he looks up blearily, squinting his eyes. Even his eyes refuses to wake up, gosh. “What are you..what training?”

 

“Dance training,” Sehun answers monotonously, and Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, not getting the sarcasm. Sehun sighs. “Physical training, of course, I'll be in charge for that at the moment. Here, change into these,” Sehun hands him a satchel, and Kyungsoo peeks inside to see a stack of clothes. “We just made the decision last night to train you today, and I belatedly realised we hadn't told your maid to prepare training clothes for you. So for today you can just borrow my old ones.”

 

“Alright. Thanks, Sehun.”

 

“I'll be waiting downstairs at the hall near the dining room, we'll go to the track field together,” Sehun flicks a finger on his forehead, inducing a weak 'ouch' from the younger. “Don't even think of lying down else you fall back asleep.”

 

When Kyungsoo finally does make it to their designated meet up place – much to his surprise, that he managed to keep from falling back asleep – Sehun is leaning against the wall, lean figure familiar even in the poor lighting. They go to the field through a back door and an old hallway; a shortcut. “You'd find more of these if you explore. This palace is practically ancient, despite having gone through so much renovation and all. I wouldn't be surprised if I myself found an old, secret passage somewhere behind these walls.”

 

“Wow,” Kyungsoo looks around, feeling very much like venturing an old castle, which he practically is, “Do you use these passage ways often?”

 

“You can say that,” Sehun shrugs, opening a wooden door that leads them out into the open. “The servants use these a lot more, since they're hidden and serve as shortcuts to the kitchens, stores and all. Now, let's start stretching.”

 

They do a little bit of warm ups, with Sehun teaching him all the correct ways to actualy get his muscle to loosen. Once they're finished, Sehun announces that they're going to jog around the field – Kyungsoo's most important aspect to focus on right then being his stamina. And Kyungsoo doesn't mind; the field is just as big as the one back in school anyway, what's so hard about that?

 

Sehun grins, patting his back. Kyungsoo doesn't think too much of it and takes off behind the taller.

 

\- - -

 

“You alright?”

 

Kyungsoo sends him a glare for the mocking question and Sehun laughs loudly. “I'm doing fine.”

 

They did not three, not five, but fifteen complete laps around the large, wide field _non-stop_ , which Kyungsoo did not expect at all because he thought that maybe Sehun would go easy on him for his first day. Right.

 

Sehun chuckles some more as he hands him a clean towel provided in a small shelf right where they first started, at the door. Kyungsoo takes it gratefully; he's sweating buckets and he probably smells. “It was just fifteen, you can't blame me for finding this amusing.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Kyungsoo grumbles, “you've been doing this everyday.” He eyes Sehun's torso, finding that he's indeed sweated some, shirt slightly clinging to his body, but he's not trying to catch his breath – as if he's just went for a simple stroll in the park.

 

“Maybe your legs are just too short,” Sehun snorts, “One step from me probably requires double from you, be thankful I was kind enough to wait for you to catch up – else I'd have finished all fifteen rounds before you even completed your fifth.”

 

“Cocky bastard,” Kyungsoo bites, making to kick his shin to which Sehun avoided easily.

 

They banter some more and make their way inside, and Kyungsoo realises now that the old hallway is much more busier than the first time they passed through it. There are servants carrying baskets of dirtied rugs and clothes, some fetching supplies from store rooms. The bustling doesn't tone down as they pass, the maids too busy on their work even though the few that notice his presence seems shocked and confused. He tries to make himself invisible, but it's a futile attempt because heads do turn their way – Sehun's tall and damp figure apparently an eye-candy.

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at this. Well, at least they don't notice him right away.

 

When they're out into the newer hallway and heading to the chambers, Kyungsoo asks, “Do you use that hallway every day after your runs?”

 

“Of course I do, why do you ask? Unless I'm out of town, of course.”

 

“..Nothing.” He wonders if Sehun is oblivious to all the ogling. Sehun looks at him questioningly, and the answer may as well be a yes.

 

Sehun rounds the corner to get to his own room, and Kyungsoo waves him off with a promise of meeting at breakfast. He's just about to open the door to his and Kai's room when the door opens by itself and “Where did you go?”

 

He widens his eyes at Kai's direct stare. He's still not over what happened yesterday, the heat lingering somewhere inside him and he answers almost bashfully, “Physical training, so I went for a jog with Sehun. Um, y'know—stamina building.”

 

“Oh,” Kai answers, oblivious to his behaviour as he furrows his eyebrows. “I didn't know when he said 'soon', it would be today.”

 

“I didn't know either, but the sooner the better right?”

 

Kai scrutinizes him up and down, and Kyungsoo's blush intensifies at the act. Gosh, what did last night do to me.

 

“Whose clothes are these? The maids wouldn't have prepared you the wrong size.”

 

“Ah, these,” he pulls the collar up when he notices it's sagging to reveal a good portion of his shoulder, the blood in his face boiling – he must've looked ridiculous in the big shirt. “Sehun, he said they're his old ones, though they still looks a little big on me..”

 

Kai studies his face, a certain look in his eyes that Kyungsoo can't comprehend.

 

“I'll be waiting downstairs,” is what Kai says at last, brushing past. Kyungsoo stares at his retreating back. He's kind of hurt that he's not greeted at least a good morning like Kai used to do, or even given so much as a smile. At this realisation, Kyungsoo groans and taps his cheek. The King has been making him feel a lot of things lately and it isn't nice – it makes him confused.

 

With a resigned huff, Kyungsoo goes inside and takes his much needed bath.

 

  
* * *

 

  
The fireballs come like a storm, each one seemingly faster than the last. Minseok acts just in time – the ice shields he formed with quick swipes of his hands sturdy, not budging against the attacks sent his way. He wavered, however, when he underestimated the next fire ball; his shield a little bit too small to withstand it, and apparently too thin when the surface cracked, lines appearing like cobwebs across the blue surface.

 

Minseok grunts, the force affecting him also and he steadies himself. The attacks has picked up a notch and he knows hand shields won't do the job anymore. Not a second too late, Minseok plants a foot behind and brings his hand up, an icicle rising from the ground at the motion to block the fire.

 

The 5 minute timer in Baekhyun's hand rings loudly right after what seems like the hundredth offence. It's silent for a second until Kyungsoo stands up from the watch post, clapping madly. “Wow, hyung! You were so cool!”

 

Minseok slumps right then, the ice blocks disappearing in an instant. He's breathing a bit heavily and Kyungsoo rushes out to wipe his forehead with a towel. “You were so awesome! You did this and that and—and you were so fast!”

 

The ice Dalae gives him a tired smile. It's been a while since Kyungsoo's childish fanboy mode is triggered and it's a sight to see. “Calm down, Kyung,” he chuckles. “It was only like for five minutes.”

 

“But still!”

 

“I agree though,” Chanyeol crosses his arms, smiling, “you did well for someone who's been restraining his powers for years. Your reflex is quick too, and your defence is more coordinated and clean than that first day in the throne room.”

 

Kyungsoo claps his hands in glee at the positive comment. Baekhyun comes to the trio and holds down Kyungsoo's shoulder, laughing. “There, there, fireball. I doubt Minseok can handle so much energy without taking a break for a minute or two.”

 

“But of course,” Chanyeol butts in, apparently not done with his assesment, “you lack in a few places. For example, for a few times back there you underestimated my attack and they caught you by surprise. Second, some of the forms you use for your blocks aren't nearly suitable for the attacks I used.”

 

Kyungsoo holds onto Minseok's arm. “That's nothing serious, right?”

 

Chanyeol pats his head, giving him that wide smile again and Kyungsoo shakes his hand off which only induced a laugh from the taller. “Of course it's not. We're gonna train on those, that's what I'm here for.”

 

“And stamina building for me, too,” Minseok sighs. “Attacks or wars don't last for just five minutes after all.”

 

“Gotta be tough, old man,” Chanyeol pats Minseok's shoulder. The shorter Dalae raises an eyebrow at the nickname. “C'mon, let's take a break and continue later. Baek, you got my bottle?”

 

Baekhyun turns to his and Kyungsoo's previous post and tosses Chanyeol a bag. Chanyeol makes a delighted sound at the sight of not only water bottles but some pastries as well. “I fetched them from the kitchen, thought you and Minseok might want some. Bye, gotta go!” he grabs Kyungsoo's hand and make their way out the door of the hall.

 

“Thanks Baek, I love you!”Chanyeol cries out, his deep voice echoing all around the large area, and Baekhyun just about managed to reply and 'I love you too' back before the door closes behind them.

 

“That idiot,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath as they walk, their hand still joined. Kyungsoo looks at him, noting that his skin is a shade different.

 

Baekhyun is..blushing?

 

“Baek..?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Baekhyun looks truly curious as to what he wants to ask, the pink in his face dissipating as if he didn't seem a little bit flustered earlier. It's probably just his imagination, Kyungsoo thought, or the lights. He swallows down his original question and asks instead, “Where are we going? I thought we're going to train too..?”

 

“We are,” Baekhyun says. “Just not in the same hall as them. We might distract them, Minseok probably going to go all protective over you. And vice versa,” Baekhyun snickers, “You probably won't hear a thing I say, too busy fawning over them and their powers.”

 

Kyungsoo resists the urge to pout at the statement. It's true anyway.

 

They arrive at a hall a few doors down. Kyungsoo finds out that it's like a private training hall of sorts, considerably smaller in size compared to the ones he's seen or been in like the previous one. He feels a rush inside when he spots a part on a wall where a few weaponry reside, either hung or resting on the table pushed to the corner. “We're going to use those?”

 

He's about to walk over before Baekhyun halts him with a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “Nope. We are starting from the basics.”

 

“Basics?”

 

“Which means,” Baekhyun pulls him to the centre of the grey room, “I'm going to start on defence.”

 

“Defence, right. Okay.”

 

“Defence is very important,” he walks around Kyungsoo. Trainer mode. “In circumstances where you have no one by your side, and no weapon to rely on, and you're ambushed.”

 

In a swift movement Baekhyun has his arms twisted behind, held together by a hand and the other hand tilting his head back – thumb pressing against his throat. Kyungsoo could only gasp. The second-in-command leans close and says right against his ear, “Attacked and held captive. What would you do?”

 

Kyungsoo attempts to knock the back of his head against Baekhyun's forehead, but Baekhyun's hand held his neck in place, pressing harder. “Not a smart move, Kyung.”

 

The prince makes a quick attempt at hooking Baekhyun's leg to try to trip him but Baekhyun avoids it, even tangling their legs so that Kyungsoo is the one who almost trip. The smaller grunts at the slight strain in his calf muscle but the other only replies with an innocent smile.

 

“What are you gonna do ne—”

 

Baekhyun screeches, backing away from Kyungsoo. His hands fly to his crotch as he groans and Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“Do I get a star?”

 

“That wasn't nearly the right way,” Baekhyun grits out, managing to give him a wobbly smile. “but I guess that could do to.”

 

They begin their training properly after that. Baekhyun demonstrates all the possible methods Kyungsoo could use to disengage, and Kyungsoo gives his all. Multitasking is going to be a thing now, he realises, when he notes how some tricks require the movement of both his hands and legs. Coordinating proves to be a hard task too, since he has to think fast in situations and act reasonably. Baekhyun performs hundreds of attacks on him if only to get him used to it, so that should the time really comes when he's in the situation, he can act solely on his senses and reflex.

 

“You're improving a lot, for a first-timer,” Baekhyun comments off-handedly after he takes a swig of his water. “You act fast for some of the attacks, so I give you a five over ten.”

 

“Where'd the other five go?”

 

“The other five goes down the drain for all those times you failed and fell.”

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, continuing the massage his forearm. He had fallen a lot, and once unfortunately he landed on his arm when he tripped because of footwork. He's grateful enough that it didn't broke whatsoever. “How long did we train?”

 

Baekhyun looks out the window, noting the position of the sun. “I'd say..almost three hours tops?”

 

“Seriously? I didn't notice we practiced that long.”

 

“Believe me, everything goes by in a blink when you focus on your training. How's your arm?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs lightly. “Okay, I guess. So what are we going to do now?”

 

“You're free to do anything now, basically,” Baekhyun puts the bottles into his bag, “I've got a meeting with a batch of new recruits of the guards down town so I can't accompany you in whatever you decide to do after this though.”

 

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment about what he plans to do. Then he turns to the other, eyes imploring. “Baek, can you show me where the stables are?”

 

“The stables?” Baekhyun asks, surprised at the sudden request, and Kyungsoo nods. “Sure, I was planning to fetch my horse anyway for the meeting. But I need to change and prepare a few things first.”

 

“Would you take long?”

 

“Give me an hour,” Kyungsoo gives him a raised eyebrow, and he rolls his eyes. “Half an hour to change and fetch my documents, another half to rest. Training you isn't all that relaxing you know.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles slightly at this. He stands up, brushing dust off his pants. “Well then, I'll be walking around in the garden. Meet you at the main doors?”

 

“Nah, just wait there at the fountain. It's nearer if we go from there.”

 

With that, they separate ways – Baekhyun heading towards the hall leading to the rooms and Kyungsoo down to the door to the garden. He breathes in fresh air with a smile on his face once he steps out, contented.

 

But he doesn't let himself enjoy for too long. He's got something to find out first.

 

Goal set in mind, Kyungsoo sets out. The path now is familiar enough and even when he doesn't remember which one to take, he relies on instincts – which turned out effective, honestly.

 

Easy, because of the pull.

 

The pull, that has his heart knowing just which path to take and his feet which way to walk to. The chirpings of the birds grow distant the nearer he gets and somehow, it doesn't baffle him. The wall is the same as when he last saw it – covered in vines and wild flowers, dusty and old. But that's not what he has come to seek.

 

Before he advances forward, though, something lands on his shoulder and he almost shrieks in surprise. “You scared me!”

 

It's the peculiar bird from before. As much happy he feels at the sight of it again, it really shouldn't have done that. The bird makes a sound, almost mocking him, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to flick the bird. “Here to accompany me again?”

 

The bird makes a light sound.

 

“I'll take that as a yes,” Kyungsoo smiles. But as soon as he steps forward, the bird makes loud sounds, nearly screeching in his ear and it makes him wince. “What is it?"

 

The bird tugs at the collar of his shirt. Kyungsoo sighs irritably and moves again. It grows irritated too, apparently, as it fliess off his shoulder to flap his wings madly in front of Kyungsoo, as if trying to shoo him away from this place – as if it knows what he's plannng to do.

 

“Ouch, ouch stop!” Kyungsoo exclaims, shielding his face as the bird get dangerously close. “Look, I don't know what you're doing,” he says, “but I need to do this. I just want to check. That sensation the other day; it's weird. If it helps, you can stick to me. Okay?”

 

The bird stills, as if weighing options, before it settles in a silent agreement by perching on top of his shoulder once again. Kyungsoo sighs in relief and gives it a small smile.

 

He nears the wall step by step, feeling like deja vu, the difference being that he comes with purpose this time round, and his on high alert. A twig under his foot snaps as he crouches over the thing he tripped on the other day – the thick metal ring rusty, but glints under the sunlight nonetheless.

 

Kyungsoo brushes off the dirt and dried leaves to reveal it further. “What is it..doing here..”

 

The familiar zap strikes again and he stumbles back in shock and the bird squawks. Rather than running away, Kyungsoo grits his teeth and crawls forward to his previous position over the ring. He dusts the stones and dirt around the ring hastily, trying to withstand another zap that sizzles his blood, only to discover lines and—

 

A door.

 

The zap comes constantly now, but he wouldn't say it's painful; it sings in his in like waves after waves of energy. The bird seems to be frozen also, and he wonders if feels it too or if it's waiting his next course of actions.

 

But really, a _door_ on the ground?

 

Then again, Sehun did say there are lots of hidden passages..

 

  
He turns to look at the bird. The bird stares back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot that there was another chap xslkxanx sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ..comments pwetty pwease :3


End file.
